Quédate a mi lado
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: [SasuNaru] Un día especial ha llegado y Naruto se siente más que solo. Sasuke tratará de animarlo un poco pero unas inesperadas kunoichis destrozarán al rubio. ¿Qué acaso nadie comprende el dolor de la soledad? Epilogo: confesiones UP! FIC TERMINADO!
1. Un día especial

**- QUEDATE A MI LADO -**

Por: Ame Chan

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos, la serie estaría catalogada 100 yaoi y hard lemon XDD)

* * *

_-¿Jamás te preguntaste el por que de mi frialdad¿Nunca pensaste que mi arrogancia hacia ti estaba cargada de miedo al rechazo, miedo a tu mirada¿No te preguntaste alguna vez si te amaba? _

_Sasuke Uchiha Memories

* * *

_

Mi mano se deslizaba por la ardiente piel de aquel individuo que ocupaba todos los días de mi vida mi mente, desfogándose con su contacto mi pasión. Dios, es increíble esta sensación, el saber que estas bajo mi control, saber que eres mío. Sonaré egoísta, si, pero son mis más profundos pensamientos los que me albergan en este momento cargado de mi pasión.

Me miras inocentemente, como siempre lo has hecho, con esos lagos azul intenso que adornan tu ya perfecto rostro, tratas de decirme algo, pero te acallo con un beso, que te toma de sorpresa. ¿Qué no sabes que eres delicioso¿Qué eres demasiado para mi conciencia y mi control? Naruto, te adoro como jamás creí querer a alguien.

Siento tu calor, como siempre lo quise sentir, tu respiración en mi rostro, tu aliento bañando mis labios, tu voz ahogada en mis besos desenfrenados… entonces te desvaneces lentamente.

No, dime que no es verdad… no ese sonido de nuevo… Naruto, no me abandones así… no puedo permitirme esto… ¿acaso este es…?

- - -

_-¿…Un sueño?..._

- - -

Me restriego el rostro mientras el despertador suena como todos los días, arruinando como siempre mi deseo reprimido. Demonios, no hay un solo día que no sueñe con ese rubio, no hay día que no lo haga mío en mis sueños, que oiga su respiración entrecortada en mi oído, pidiendo más…

Pero como siempre, este aparato infernal lo estropea, regresándome a esta cruel realidad a la que estoy atado.

Tomo el aparato entre mis manos y lo apago, conteniendo mi resentimiento hacia el. ¿Qué no podía dejarme dormido así para siempre? Por lo menos así podría estar eternamente con mi querido Naruto.

Aparto unos mechones rebeldes que me estorban en el rostro, y me incorporo con pesadez. He¿Quién lo diría? El perfecto, arrogante y frío Uchiha Sasuke descarriado con un despertador por sus fantasías. Pues aquí me tienen, querido público, tal como soy.

Hago un ademán de saludo como si fuera una estrella de cine, un ser de plástico que solo existe para ser visto como un mono en un circo, para después avergonzarme de mi propia estupidez.

Me levanto completamente y me dirijo hacia la cocina. Hace un poco de frío, pues ya es otoño, como me cercioro en mi calendario antes de tomar una taza de café en el comedor de mi piso. Tomo un sorbo del líquido amargo, pues odio todo lo relacionado con el dulce, y fijo mi mirada nuevamente en el calendario. Entonces, casi derramo el contenido de mi boca por la sorpresa de la fecha en la que me encuentro en el mismo.

-Diez de octubre… hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto…- ¿Pero como demonios se me pudo haber olvidado?

Me doy un sermón interno por haber dejado pasar ese detalle. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga tan mala memoria? Decido entonces que me apuraré lo más que pueda, y le compraré algo. Ahora es momento de hacer memoria de los gustos de ese rubio.

-Veamos… le gusta el ramen… y… creo que las ranas… y más ramen… y ramen… demonios¿Qué no hay otra cosa que no sea ramen en la vida de ese inútil…?

-Vaya vaya, te ves algo contrariado ototo-kun – interrumpo inmediatamente mi monólogo de recordatorio y dirijo mi mirada hacia el sujeto que se había dirigido a mi.

-¿Acaso hay algo que te inquiete¿Problemas de ninja¿Del corazón¿O acaso alguna chica que ocupe por fin la mente de el tan codiciado Uchiha Sasuke?- La burlona voz de Itachi Uchiha se hace resonar en mis oídos, mientras éste toma la jarra de café de la mesa y se sirve su porción. Hago una mueca irónica.

-No te metas donde no te llaman nee-san. Podrías salir mal parado.- Mi hermano solo frunce el ceño y clava su mirada en la mía. Odio que haga eso, normalmente lo hace cuando quiere develar lo que ocupa mi pensamiento. Y lo peor es que casi siempre acierta. Aparto mi mirada de la de Itachi y sigo con mi taza, la cual esta medio vacía.

-Oh vamos Sasuke, cuéntame. Nada tiene de malo que tu hermano sepa de tus albedríos de adolescente- ese engreído se ríe a carcajada limpia mientras yo me sonrojo, furioso con sus palabras. ¿Acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea meterse donde no le llaman?

-Itachi Uchiha, déjame en paz de una buena vez.- le reprocho con enojo. Éste se me queda viendo inquisidoramente mientras pone en su taza unos cuantos cubos de azúcar.

Sinceramente Itachi es más sorprendente de lo que creí. Hace ya años que por una cosa u otra, yo había olvidado mi resentimiento contra el, pues éste había regresado del Akatsuki con un semblante de arrepentimiento inmenso. Por un extraño motivo, creo que me conmovió que pidiera perdón tan desesperadamente cuando lo hallé a la puerta de mi casa, deshecho por completo. Ahora las cosas se han aclarado, y soy prácticamente feliz viviendo con el. Itachi ha vuelto a ser ese hermano que perdí hace años, cuando solo era un niño. Pero me sorprende su habilidad para hacer hablar a las personas, su capacidad de intuición y persuasión son demasiado para mi. Por suerte puedo resistirme a ellas.

-Entonces… ¿son problemas del corazón no?- Mi hermano sonríe con suficiencia, alegre de haber adivinado mis penas. Lo miro con enfado, aun sonrojado.

-Te equivocas- le digo poco convencido, cosa de la que se da cuenta éste.

-Si claro, tu rostro me lo dice. Estas sonrojado, tus manos tiemblan y me miras con temor. Eres muy obvio ototo-kun.- Otra vez me sorprende la maldita habilidad de Itachi, pero mantengo mi voz firme, y trato de detener el temblor de mis manos. Cambio de estrategia: retirada.

-No te importa- Me levanto de la mesa, dejando la taza ya vacía en el fregadero, dispuesto a ducharme y salir a comprar el regalo para el rubio.

-No importa que lo escondas Sasuke¡Lo sabré en el momento oportuno!- Oigo su grito desde la escalera, y sonrío con suficiencia. ¿Momento oportuno? No creo que exista tal cosa en lo que me preocupa en este momento. Supongo que sería una gran impresión para Itachi saber que su querido ototo kun esta enamorado de su mejor amigo. Mejor dejemos las cosas como están.

Llego a mi habitación y me desvisto lentamente, añorando la calidez de las prendas, pues el frío se acrecentaba conforme me despojaba del pijama. Me metí a la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y abrí el grifo de agua caliente. Realmente el chorro despejaba mi mente, y pensaba en una posible manera de entregarle el regalo a Naruto sin que este sospechara nada extraño. Vamos, años y años de rivalidad y de repente tu supuesto enemigo te da un regalo de cumpleaños. Lo más probable es que pensara que era una bomba o alguna otra cosa extraña. Una ligera risa sale de mis labios mientras me imagino la escena. Que tontería.

Me enjabono el cuerpo, poniendo cuidado en cada área que pasaba la esponja. Miré con detenimiento las casi invisibles cicatrices que marcaban mi nívea piel, las marcas finas de unas delgadas agujas, lanzadas por cierto ninja de la niebla, provocadas por proteger a Naruto…

La verdad es que en ese tiempo no tenía ni la menor idea de mis sentimientos hacia el chico Uzumaki, lo veía como el típico idiota que se idolatra sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que hace. Pero como me había equivocado. Recuerdo que cuando vi que las agujas de Haku se dirigían a un Naruto inconciente, un fuerte calor se extendió en mi pecho, y por un impulso me coloqué frente a el, recibiendo de lleno el impacto.

Sonreí nuevamente, no me arrepiento lo mas mínimo de mi acto. Aún siento los brazos de Naruto envolverme en su calidez cuando caí, vencido por los delgados instrumentos que me perforaban intensamente. Su mirada llena de lágrimas, su voz entrecortada, pronunciando mi nombre con desesperación, abrazándome más a el…

Creo que en ese momento me enamoré de Naruto, pero mis confusos pensamientos me impedían aclarar que sentía exactamente por el. Cierta vez, cuando me corrompí por el sello maldito, le dije que era mi mejor amigo, y de verdad era lo que sentía en ese momento. Temía el tener que matarlo, me dolía, pero en ese entonces solo me interesaba el poder. Que tonto fui, mi estupidez trasciende barreras que jamás creí que existieran.

Sacudí mi cabeza, haciendo que mis cabellos mojados me tapasen la cara. No debía pensar en ese pasado oscuro, lo había prometido a Naruto, y no pensaba faltarle a su promesa.

Salí de la ducha, mojando el piso pulcro que mi hermano había restregado el día anterior. Se enojaría de sobremanera si sabía que su batalla campal contra la suciedad había sido en vano. Me envolví en la toalla y con un pañuelo limpié el agua derramada.

Me dirigí nuevamente a mi pieza y saqué de los cajones de cedro una remera oscura, unos pantalones blancos y la ropa interior. Me comencé a vestir, y cuando me hube arreglado completamente, miré mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Dios, pareciera que no tuviera otra ropa que esa remera de cuello alto y esos pantalones blancos, pues ya era costumbre mía usarlos a diario. Me volví a dirigir a los cajones, buscando algo diferente con que cubrirme. Cielos, una repentina vanidad se había apoderado de mi, pero me daba igual con tal de estar lo más presentable posible ante Naruto.

Rebusqué entre toda la ropa y hallé algo que consideré adecuado, pero acuerdo con mi personalidad. Bien, no era que los colores difirieran mucho, pero algo era algo. Volví a mirarme. Pantalón oscuro con bolsas a los lados de la rodilla y una remera gris claro de cuello que se abotonaba, y con manga hasta los codos, donde los doblé un poco hacia atrás, dándome el porte de elegancia que quería. Desabotoné algunos botones de mi cuello, dejando ver algo mi torso. Tomé unas sandalias oscuras de Itachi (espero que no me descubra) y decidí dejar el protector en mi buró. No tenía sentido llevarlo en un día libre. Otro vistazo en el espejo. Perfecto.

Bajé de mi habitación hacia el salón, donde tenía algunos ahorros almacenados. Cuando llegué me percaté de la presencia de Itachi, que jugaba con una consola en el televisor enorme que me había obligado a comprar ("Vamos, un pequeño regalo de nosotros para nosotros mismos" me había dicho casi suplicando el año anterior, haciendo que suspirara de resignación, antes de entregar el dinero al dependiente), completamente absorto en la pantalla. Menos mal, pues si hubiera visto mi aspecto, no tardaría ni un segundo en…

- ¡Dios¿A dónde vas tan elegante hermanito?- … comenzar a molestarme. Lo ignoré y pasé de largo al sillón, donde se encontraba, y me dirigí a un recipiente con dinero que conseguía en mis misiones. Ahora me pagaban más, puesto que las misiones de un jounin como yo son mucho más valiosas y complicadas que las de un gennin (y por supuesto, mejor pagadas). Tomé el dinero que consideré necesario y me dispuse a salir de la casa, pero el brazo de Itachi me detuvo. Una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba por su rostro. Lo miré por un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté con la mayor tranquilidad posible. El solo rió y me susurró al oído:

-¿A quien vas a ver tan elegante ototo kun?- me preguntó divertido, mientras me agarraba de la camisa. Yo solo hice un mohín de disgusto y logré zafarme de su mano. El solo soltó una carcajada, y cuando ya estaba tomando el picaporte, su risa se detuvo al instante. Me voltee, curioso por saber el motivo de su silencio, y vi que me miraba a los pies. Oh no, problemas…

-¡Sasuke Uchiha¿Quién te dio permiso de usar mis sandalias?- una mirada furiosa se asomaba por su rostro, pero sabía que jugaba. O eso esperaba yo. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, no fuera que ese ogro me siguiera hasta sacarme sus preciadas sandalias. Lo oí blasfemar a lo lejos, pues ya estaba cruzando la acera cuando apenas el había salido a la puerta. Seguí corriendo, por si acaso, y entonces, repentinamente choqué contra algo. O más bien alguien.

-¿Pero que demonios…? – oí que había exclamado la persona, y caímos juntos al pavimento. Yo me sonrojé, y sin mirar, me disculpé.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa, yo iba corriendo y…

-Vaya Sasuke baka, jamás creí que fueras tan cortés datte bayo- oí la voz de el en mis oídos, y mi corazón dio un salto. Ahí lo tenía, Uzumaki Naruto frente a mí, sacudiéndose el polvo y mirándome socarronamente. Atiné a salir de mi sorpresa y sonreír irónicamente.

-¡Ah, eras tu dobe! Creí que era alguien inocente que pasaba por aquí, pero veo que no es así usuratonkashi, si hubiera sabido que eras tu no me habría detenido- Las palabras salían por si solas de mi boca, mientras yo deseaba que se callaran. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que fingir de esa manera? Vi su mirada en la mía, con un dejo de… ¿tristeza? Pero pronto desapareció esa sensación y la alegre sonrisa y los zafiros brillantes volvieron a su rostro, ignorando mi insulto.

Me levanté y sacudí también mi vestimenta. Naruto también se incorporó, y reparó en mis ropas. Solo me miró con sorpresa, para después sonreír malicioso. O al menos eso me pareció.

-¿Por qué estas tan elegante Sasuke¿Acaso hay algo especial hoy?- Vi que su mirada tenía dolor al decir "especial", pues su cumpleaños seguramente había sido olvidado por todos. Transformó su rostro a uno muy alegre, pero el dolor aún se hacía ver en sus ojos. Lo miré y sonreí ligeramente, tragándome las ganas de decirle que yo no había olvidado ese día especial.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a Ichiraku? Me muero de hambre, solo desayuné una taza de café amargo. – Me sorprendió sobremanera oír eso de mis labios, y más a Naruto, el cual casi cae nuevamente al pavimento.

-¿Sa…Sasuke¿Te encuentras bien¿De verdad no te afectó la caída?- con un vuelco en mi corazón, sentí su mano en mi frente, queriendo tomar mi temperatura. Lo sentía muy cerca de mí, su calor me envolvía y su aroma me embriagaba… pero no es el momento de perder la cordura, debía actuar rápido.

-¡Dobe, que estoy bien!- aparté muy a mi pesar su mano suavemente, sin dejar de sentir su toque- bueno¿vienes o no? Que yo tengo hambre.

Naruto, incrédulo, sonrió sinceramente.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo no desperdiciaría un tazón de ramen por nada del mundo, y menos si me lo regala… - se detuvo un segundo en este punto, dejando por unos tortuosos instantes la frase al viento, dándole muchos significados en mi mente-… mi mejor amigo.

De acuerdo. No era lo que esperaba, pero eso era lo que fingíamos, por lo menos de mi parte. Una amistad. Aunque lo mío podía deletrearse amor. Noté un ligero rubor en el rostro moreno del rubio, y sonreí. Era tan lindo verlo apenado.

Llegamos a Ichiraku y tomamos asiento. Vi con desagrado que muchas chicas se me quedaban viendo con lujuria, y les voltee el rostro, mostrándoles mi poco interés en ellas.

-Wahh Sasuke¿estas seguro que me invitas a comer? Sabes que yo no me contento con un solo tazón- Naruto se sonrojó al confesar su enorme gusto po el ramen, y solo sonreí. Ya es manía la mía de sonreír a cada momento, creo que este rubio me hace cambiar muy rápidamente.

-Anda, pide lo que tengas que pedir, de lo demás yo me encargo.

Ordenamos un tazón cada uno, y vi que Naruto estaba tentado en pedir uno extra grande, pero se contuvo por que sería yo el encargado de la cuenta. Así que tuve que idear algo. Me acerqué al dependiente, con la excusa hacia el rubio de que iría al baño, y le susurré algunas palabras. El dependiente me sonrió y me dijo que el se encargaba.

Volví a mi asiento, y comencé a hablar de temas variados con el chico. Era tan placentero estar los dos así, juntos y hablando de cualquier cosa, mientras su sonrisa solo era para mi, aunque podía percibir cierta amargura en su voz. Seguramente nadie habría dado señas de recordar su cumpleaños. Era triste esa situación, pues aunque de cierta forma Naruto y yo nos parecemos en cuanto a nuestra soledad (la cual acabó ya para mi, con la llegada de Itachi), por lo menos yo era admirado y aún lo soy entre la gente, como un Uchiha ejemplar y un gran ninja. Pero Naruto, al contrario, era odiado por media aldea. Más de una vez escuché a unas chicas decir que no les importaría que el rubio muriera, al fin y al cabo era un demonio. Recuerdo que aquella vez tuve unas ganas enormes de callarlas a bofetadas, pero me contuve.

Definitivamente la vida de Naruto era triste. Yo sabía que era la soledad, y por eso me dolía mas verlo así.

-Chicos¡sus ordenes!- una chica con un pañuelo en la cabeza nos acercó los tazones de ramen, y Naruto casi se desmaya al ver el enorme plato que tenía ante sus ojos, siendo que el había pedido un normal. Le agradecí a la chica, y esta solo sonrió.

-Pero… yo ordené un tazón normal¡no esto tan enorme!- un perplejo Naruto miró a la chica, la cual lo miró alegremente.

-¡cortesía de la casa!- se limitó a responder, y se alejó, dejándonos solos nuevamente. En realidad había quedado en que yo lo pagaría aparte, haciendo creer al rubio que el Ichiraku se lo regalaba. Naruto seguía callado, y lo miré algo preocupado. Quizá no había sido muy buena idea el pedirle ese favor al dependiente.

-Sasuke… - susurró el chico seriamente, con la cabeza gacha, para después sonreírme enormemente, mirándome a los ojos- ¿puedes creerlo¡Cortesía de la casa¡Y precisamente hoy que es mi…!- se calló en ese punto, con nostalgia en la mirada, y se limitó a decirme que comiéramos. Me mordí la lengua para no preguntarle a que se refería, aunque sabía bien que significaba ese arrebato que había tenido.

Los dos comíamos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que un par de insoportables ya conocidas chicas se nos acercaron… o más bien se acercaron a mí.

-¡Sasuke kun¡Qué coincidencia que estés precisamente aquí, donde Ino y yo planeábamos comer! – la irritante voz de Sakura llamó con desagrado mi atención. ¿Qué jamás se cansaba de molestar? Y para empeorar la cosa, venía con su 'querida amiga' Ino. Solté un bufido de exasperación y las ignoré. Naruto se quedó quieto, mirando a las dos chicas, las cuales lo pasaron categóricamente por alto. Que patético.

-Etto… Hola Sakura Chan- Naruto hacía un gran esfuerzo por tratar de llamar la atención de la chica, la cual apenas se inmutó. Lo miró como si viera al animal más repugnante que jamás haya tenido enfrente. Apreté mis puños bajo la mesa.

-ah, eres tu... hola...

-¿Qué demonios quieren? Estoy tranquilamente comiendo con mi amigo – dirigí una fugaz mirada al rubio- y ustedes llegan a arruinarme la paz. ¿Qué no tienen algo mejor que hacer? – lo admito, quizá fui algo rudo, pero esas dos locas me sacaban de mis cabales. Miré a Naruto, el cual se veía triste por el rechazo de la pelirrosa, y mi furia aumentó. ¿Quién se creía esa estúpida para poner en esa situación a Naruto? Y peor, precisamente ese día…

-Sasuke kun, lo que pasa es que queremos invitarte a una fiesta que estamos organizando- mencionó Ino con alegría. El corazón se me paró un momento. ¿De verdad ellas serían lo suficientemente concientes para hacerle una fiesta a Naruto? Observé que este se quedó boquiabierto, compartiendo mi idea de la fiesta.

-¿Una… fiesta? – esta vez fue Naruto el que habó, con un hilo de voz. Su mirada se iluminó por unos instantes.

-Si, hoy es un día muy especial- siguió la pelirrosa, acentuando más su sonrisa- hoy nos graduamos Ino y yo de Jounins. ¿A que no es un gran acontecimiento?

Sentí mi sangre hervir, tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear a esas dos estúpidas, sobre todo a Sakura. ¿Qué no veían el dolor que se iba formando en los ojos de Naruto¿Qué no percibían su rostro decepcionado y su cabeza gacha, incapaz de terminar su plato?

-De acuerdo Sasuke, nos vemos en una hora en la casa de Ino, irán todos los chicos- remató la rubia, y se fueron riendo, las muy arrogantes. Yo me quedé mudo por el odio contenido, que no pude gritarles en sus caras que no me interesaba su estúpida graduación, mucho menos su fiesta. Que lo único que me importaba era Naruto, y nada más.

Viré mi rostro hacia el mencionado, y vi que su cabeza seguía gacha. Sentí una horrible presión en mi pecho.

-Naruto…- el chico pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, y con un respingo me miró al rostro, haciendo que la visión me matara por dentro.

-Vaya Sasuke, hehe, deberías apurarte a arreglarte, puesto que debes estar presentable para la fiesta… aunque no hay mucho que hacer, ya estas bien así… no te quito más tu tiempo, espero que te diviertas…- el rostro de Naruto mostraba una sonrisa enorme, pero sus palabras eran quebradas, y de sus ojos amenazaban salir lágrimas, llenas de tristeza. Se levantó y salió corriendo del local. Yo traté de seguirlo, dejando unas cuantas monedas en la mesa, y logré divisarlo a lo lejos, pero una gran avalancha de gente atareada me hizo perder a Naruto de vista.

-Maldición…-murmuré por lo bajo, y metiendo mis manos a mis bolsillos caminé por el centro de Konoha, con la vista ida. Como odiaba a esas dos imbéciles que se metían en mi vida cada vez que por fin sentía algo de tranquilidad. Y ahora Naruto. No se como el puede tratar tan bien a Sakura si ella ni siquiera lo mira. Golpee con un puño un poste, de pura frustración contenida, alarmando a algunas personas que pasaban a mi lado.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo por Konoha, hasta que me percaté que el sol ya se ponía. Los matices del cielo se encontraban y daban a la ciudad un aspecto acogedor y místico. Casi no había ya gente en las calles, puesto que ya casi anochecería. Entonces reparé en el dinero que tenía aun en los bolsillos.

"Mierda, olvidé el regalo de Naruto" me dije a mi mismo, y pensando en el rubio, me dirigí instintivamente a su casa. Recordé su rostro de esa tarde, y una tristeza me albergó enormemente. Lo amaba demasiado, tanto, que podía sentir sus penas como propias, sus alegrías como si fueran mías, su piel como si me perteneciera…

Vi la ventana de su piso cerrada y las luces apagadas. Me extrañé, ya era algo tarde para que estuviera en la calle. Comencé a caminar nuevamente sin rumbo, pensando en un posible lugar donde se hallaría el chico. Tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarle, besarle, desfogarme en su ser…

Mis pies me dirigieron a la academia ninja, y los recuerdos revolotearon en mi mente. Sonreí ampliamente, había tenido tantas vivencias en ese lugar, incluido el primer contacto de mis labios con los de Naruto… como me encantaría repetir esa escena, pero esta vez con la plena conciencia de lo que hago, y con la voluntad de los dos.

Entonces voltee. Ahí estaba el, solo, sentado en el columpio de madera frente al edificio y balanceándose ligeramente. Me escondí tras un árbol, sin saber bien por qué. Entonces los oí. Sollozos. Me asomé un poco más y pude ver con claridad su expresión. Sus ojos emanaban abundantes lágrimas, su voz pronunciaba unas palabras entrecortadas, como si solo fueran para su dueño, y sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a las sogas del columpio. Me acerqué sigilosamente y logré oír unas palabras que me helaron la sangre y me perforaron el corazón.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué soy tan diferente¿Cuál es mi motivo de estar aquí? Demonios, ni siquiera se si hubiese sido bueno nacer, siquiera existir…Odio este dolor, maldita sea, odio que esto duela tanto… y todo por este maldito zorro… -se sujetó el estómago- tu, maldita criatura, eres la culpable de mis penas… ya no vale la pena llorar… me siento tan vacío que ni las lágrimas salen ya… ni siquiera merezco llorar. Y para acabar de maldecirme, Sasuke no me presta la mas mínima atención… aunque hoy fue muy amable, como si supiera que hoy es mi cumpleaños… no, no… es imposible que el se halla dado cuenta de que día era hoy, ni siquiera le importo… como duele que la persona que mas quieres te ignore…

Me quedé helado, las palabras aún no se procesaban bien en mi mente… pero una frase definitivamente me había marcado "_como duele que la persona que más quieres te ignore…"_

Mi mente daba vueltas, me rogaba por correr hacia Naruto, abrazarlo, decirle que yo si había recordado ese día, decirle que el era la persona que mas quería, decirle que lo amo… pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Entonces, lo siguiente me llenó de horror.

-Ya estoy cansado… ya no quiero llorar- Vi como Naruto sacaba un kunai de su estuche, y se lo acercaba a la garganta lentamente, con una amarga sonrisa- por fin podré descansar… Sasuke, ojala hubieras sabido que…

Eso dio en la llaga. Mis piernas reaccionaron al ver la expresión de falsa alegría en el rostro del rubio, y como si de eso dependiera mi vida, me dirigí corriendo hacia Naruto, arrebatándole el kunai y abrazándolo fuertemente. No pude contener las lágrimas.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué…?

-Imbécil… eres un completo idiota Naruto…- sollozaba en su hombro, aferrándome fuertemente a su chaqueta. Me daba miedo perderlo, tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver.

-Sasuke…- el chico me apartó un poco, y pude ver su rostro. Estaba salpicado en sangre. Me asusté, pero vi que era mi propia sangre la que había manchado el rostro de Naruto. Al arrebatarle el kunai me había hecho una cortadura en el dorso de la mano, cosa que no me importó.- ¿por qué¿Por qué me detuviste¿Qué acaso no comprendes mi sufrimiento? Yo…

No lo dejé continuar. Uní mis labios a los suyos, acallándolo en un gemido de sorpresa. Fue un leve roce, pero me marcó por toda la vida, por fin sabía que no era una ilusión. De verdad estaba besando a Naruto. Me separé un poco de el, y le susurré al oído la verdad.

-Lo hice… por que te quiero demasiado. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado Naruto... no quiero perderte. Te amo.

_Continuará…_

_- - - -_

**_Notas de la autora: _**Hai esta historia es la más larga que he hecho o.o consta de 3 capítulos, y por lo pronto no postearé el 2º hasta que no tenga mínimo cuatro lectores U eso es para que no se quede ovidado el fic y nada mas esté subiendo a lo loco. Si quieren que siga esta historia manden reviews! Les prometo que se pondrá interesante XD (Lemon en el 3º cap! oOo)

Matta ne


	2. Mi soledad

**Capítulo 2º  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos, la serie estaría catalogada 100 yaoi y hard lemon XDD)

* * *

_-Si las alas de mis sueños son cortadas¿quién tocará mi corazón para remontar el vuelo nuevamente? Solo mi amor por ti lo decidirá… _

_Naruto Uzumaki Memories_

Avanzo con paso rápido, siguiendo tu silueta iluminada por una luz misteriosa. Acelero la marcha. ¿Qué jamás podré alcanzarte? Sigues caminando, dándome la espalda, mientras la oscuridad se cierne a nuestro alrededor, cubriéndonos por un manto sombrío que solo es aplacado por la luminosidad que desprende tu cuerpo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué jamás seré capaz de alcanzarte? Acaso… ¿No merezco el tenerte frente a mí, con tu mirada penetrando mis ojos y tu curvada sonrisa alimentando mi alma?  
Corro lo más rápido que puedo, no debo darme por vencido. Pero, como aquella vez que te fuiste con Orochimaru, te desvaneciste en la más cruel oscuridad… dejándome nuevamente solo. Terriblemente solo.

- - -

_-Otra vez..._  
- - -

El sol resplandeciente de Konoha se cuela por mi ventana, dándome de lleno sus matices en el rostro, despertándome suavemente.  
Mi mirada se abre con pereza, pues aun quería dormir más. Me incorporo con suavidad entre las sábanas blancas que me cubren, y miro vagamente hacia el calendario mientras me quito mi gorro de dormir, como hago todos los días. Mas de una vez he recibido burlas acerca de el, pero poco me importa. Es el único regalo que he tenido (aparte del protector de Konoha de Iruka sensei), dado por el Hokage Sarutobi.

Casi me caigo de la cama tropezando con las sábanas arremolinadas en mis pies, y como si fuera predecible, me desplomé de mi lecho, dando de lleno en el suelo. No me pude siquiera parar a quejarme, pues lo que había visto en el calendario no presagiaba nada agradable.

-Mi cumpleaños…- mustí con tristeza. Me quedé en el suelo, con la vista fija en el papel del calendario, como si me anunciaran mi condena de muerte. Cualquiera estaría feliz ante tal acontecimiento. Sonreiría e iría rápidamente a contarles a sus padres que día especial era ese. Seguramente su madre le prepararía su comida favorita y su padre le daría algunas palabras de orgullo.

Pero eso no era para Naruto Uzumaki. Para mí, el contenedor de Kyuubi, el desgraciado de la villa, el maldito rubio que tiene un demonio en su interior, el cumpleaños es una fecha muy deprimente.

Bajo la vista lentamente, tratando de asimilar el día que se me venía encima. Pero entonces recapacité demasiado rápido, quitándome el problema de encima más pronto de lo que yo me lo creía. Seguramente nadie recordaría este día, así que sería uno normal como todos los demás. ¿Qué cambios podría haber ese día, si nadie de la villa estaba enterado de que representaba para mí? Si, este sería un día normal como todos. Ignorando mis reproches internos, sonreí como siempre, con la falsedad que me representa. Me incorporé del suelo y me calmé el dolor de mi nuca con mi mano, pasándola por mis cabellos. Traté de pensar en otra cosa para despejarme un poco, y entonces el recuerdo del sueño que acababa de tener llegó a mi mente como si de un golpe fuera.

Un sueño con Sasuke.

La nítida silueta de Sasuke en la oscuridad aún esta grabada en mi mente, como si fuera real. Un calor se adueño de mis carrillos, adquiriendo un insinuante color carmín. Lo amaba, de eso estoy seguro. Lo amo tanto que parecería irreal, demasiado para una mente llena de preocupaciones. Las personas se preguntarán¿Cómo es posible que te enamores de tu amigo, y peor, de un hombre? Pues déjenme responderles: no lo se, solo sé que el amor se siente, no se piensa.

Quizá sea su mirada oscura, que mostró ternura en cortos momentos, quizá sean sus palabras hoscas, que forman sentimientos de gratitud a pesar del tono empleado. Quizá sea que el me mostró un cariño que siempre me faltó, aunque fue un cariño a su manera, desinteresado y sin complicaciones, pero cariño al final.

Concuerdo en que es extraño este sentimiento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mas, ni siquiera se cuando empezó, o por qué lo alimenté día con día con mis acciones hacia el.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí al refrigerador, ignorando esa sensación de culpa en el pecho. Es hora de desayunar, y ese placer no se le puede negar a nadie, ni siquiera a mi.

-Vamos a ver… hay leche… espero que no este caducada. ¡Y ramen! Excelente, este día empezará bien datte bayo- exclamo con alegría, sacando con satisfacción lo antes mencionado del refrigerador y lo coloco en la mesa. Es curioso como unos simples fideos pueden ocupar toda mi mente en un segundo. Pero nadie me lo puede reprochar, el ramen es uno de los pocos placeres en los que soy exigente, y nadie puede negar que tenga razón al adorar con devoción este delicioso platillo.

Me siento en la mesa, recordando la primera vez que comí ramen. Pongo a calentar el agua para prepararlo, y una sonrisa sincera se posa en mis labios por primera vez en el día. Había sido tan placentero ese momento…

_-----FLASH BACK-----_

-¿Qué es esto… Iruka sensei?- un pequeño niño de seis años mira con sus ojos azul zafiro a su maestro de la academia, el cual le sonríe amablemente, animándolo a comer.  
-Vamos vamos Naruto, sé que te gustarán- le alienta Iruka, acercándole el tazón a un Naruto perplejo. ¿Por qué Iruka sensei lo había invitado a comer? Y lo más extraño¿Qué eran esos fideos que flotaban en ese tazón humeante? Tomó un par de palillos del mostrador de Ichiraku y con cautela acercó su nariz al bol humeante. De verdad olía agradable.  
Con una sonrisa inocente, toma con los palillos el primer sorbo de lo que marcaría su vida para siempre. El delicioso sabor de los fideos húmedos con los condimentos del caldo del ramen hacía que las papilas gustativas del chiquillo fueran al cielo. -Wahh Iruka sensei¡de verdad sabe delicioso!- exclama el pequeño rubio con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se atraganta con el ramen. Iruka solo ríe, mientras golpea con suavidad la espalda de Naruto para ayudarlo a normalizar su respiración. -Hehe, me alegra que te halla gustado Naruto. Se llama ramen.- dice el moreno acariciándose la cicatriz de la nariz y mirando al pequeño, el cual solo sonrió y siguió con su plato, prometiéndose que volvería a comer ese delicioso alimento en compañía de su sensei.

_-----FIN FLASH BACK-----_

La alarma del calentador de agua me hace despertar de mi ensimismamiento, sobresaltándome ligeramente. Aquél día en Ichiraku jamás se había borrado de mi mente, era uno de los pocos momentos agradables que aun conservo en mi cabeza. Vierto el agua en el ramen y espero a que los fideos se calienten, y con un movimiento tomo el envase de leche y le doy un gran sorbo. Sabe bien.  
Me acomodo en la silla y sigo con mis pensamientos. Iruka sensei… seguramente se habrá de acordar de este día, pero lastimosamente esta de misión, y no regresaría hasta un mes después. Suspiro con desgana; en estos momentos desearía mas que nunca que me invitara a comer ramen. Konohamaru sería otro que posiblemente recordara, pero también estaba de misión. Hacía ya un año que se había graduado de gennin, y estaba muy orgulloso de el. El chiquillo había madurado más desde la muerte del tercer Hokage, y sus técnicas ninja habían evolucionado muy bien. Ya casi no lo veía, pues un jounin como yo tiene muchas ocupaciones; entre misiones y compromisos con Tsunade, el tiempo pasa por mi volando. Y vaya, hablando de tiempo, ahí me tengo, con mis recién estrenados dieciocho años y el pesimismo peor que nunca.

Tomo unos palillos de un cajón y comienzo a comer mi manjar. Realmente sabe delicioso, el que jamás lo haya probado no sabe de lo que se pierde.

Como sin prisas mi desayuno, pues no hay nada relevante que me haga apurar mi plato. Cuando el bol esta satisfactoriamente vacío, doy el último sobo al cartón de leche, y vacío el plato al fregadero; ya me ocuparé después de lavarlo. Voy a la ducha sin prisas, mientras me quito la playera del pijama. Al entrar al cuarto de baño, miro por un segundo mi reflejo en el espejo, y me detengo un instante. Vaya que había cambiado. Mi rostro estaba más serio que de costumbre, además de que mis facciones habían madurado más. Mi cuerpo había adquirido una muy buena forma, pues el trabajo arduo de las misiones daba sus frutos. Suspiré. ¿Qué caso tenía tener buen aspecto si no podía lucirlo frente a la persona que amaba¿De qué me servía esa apariencia madura cuando era a Sasuke al que deseaba tener frente a mí, admirándome y haciéndome sentir bien? He, esas solo son fantasías. No podría imaginarme a un Sasuke compasivo, que diera cariño al por mayor, que amara a alguien… sería definitivamente extraño. Extraño y deseante. Negando con la cabeza, me meto a la ducha de agua fría. Eso siempre ayuda a despejar mi mente. Siento las frescas gotas correr por mi cuerpo, dejando senderos brillantes en todo mi torso, despejando mi mente y relajando mi cuerpo. Sin muchos miramientos, comienzo a lavarme con algo de monotonía, mientras canturreo una canción.

_Say, when they're in love,  
Does everyone get this lonely?  
Say, do they embrace the pain That's even deeper than the darkness?_

Ha, si que la vida es estúpidamente irónica… siento por primera vez el amor que debería llenarme, pero me siento más solo que nunca. Cierta vez oí decir a alguien que cuando tienes a alguien a quien amar, los momentos de soledad son más dolorosos, pues extrañas más que nunca a esa persona especial; desearías estar en sus brazos, besarlo, decirle 'te amo'…

_I... I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart.  
I... I believe in you.  
Even on the coldest night._

Pero… a pesar de todo, había tenido mi corazón y mi confianza en Sasuke. Confiaba ciegamente en sus palabras, en su cariño, en cada frase corta con un dejo de ternura que dirigía a mí. Aunque solo dijera mi nombre, yo sentía una alegría inmensa. Su frialdad siempre fue cálida para mi corazón.

_Even if I lost tomorrow,  
And even if I lost you, too,  
I want to shine,  
Smiling as best as I can._

Me recargué en la fría pared de la ducha, pensando en cuantas veces creí perderle... Primero, fue aquella vez con Haku. Mi horror al verle ahí tirado, lleno de cortaduras y agujas por todo su cuerpo, por protegerme, fue el más intenso que jamás he sentido. Ese acto tocó mi corazón, hizo que creyera en los sueños, que creyera en el. Cuando desfalleció en mis brazos creí que había muerto…

Otro momento que marcó mi vida fue cuando se largó con ese bastardo de Orochimaru. Me sentí impotente al no poder detenerle, una tristeza inmensa se formó en mi interior, estaba completamente deshecho por dentro. Aunque mi sonrisa siempre permaneció en mis labios, el dolor me desgarraba interiormente,

Pero eso quedó en el pasado. Recuerdo que la incredulidad casi me mata cuando aquella vez que fui a su casa a regresarle unas armas que me había prestado, me hallé a Itachi plantado en la puerta de su casa, sonriendo amablemente y preguntándome que se me ofrecía. Tuvo que salir prácticamente desnudo de la ducha al oír mi barullo, pues había tratado de golpear a Itachi, y me detuvo por detrás los brazos.

Reí ligeramente al recordar esa escena, y cerré el grifo de la ducha. Salí al viento frío de mi habitación, y me estremecí. El aire otoñal era de cierta forma reconfortante, pero a la vez me calaba hasta los huesos. Mientras tomo mi típica ropa naranja, pues ese día era libre y no había necesidad de la ropa de jounin, pienso en qué haré en todo el día. Instintivamente pienso en ir a comer a Ichiraku, pero la idea se borra de mi mente. No tenía caso ir solo.

Me miro al espejo más tranquilo, arreglándome el cabello. Tampoco llevaría el protector de Konoha, no hacía falta. Decido entonces dar un paseo por los alrededores, para despejarme un poco más, ya decidiría mi destino a donde iría a parar.

Era realmente triste salir a la calle y recorrer siempre las mismas calles, ver a las mismas personas y recibir las mismas miradas de desprecio de todos. Aquellas miradas, de cierta forma, habían disminuido un tanto, ya que había ayudado a destruir a Orochimaru, aunque el que dio el golpe de gracia fue Sasuke. El imbécil de la serpiente jamás se esperó que su 'contenedor' fuera a traicionarlo. Sonreí irónicamente recordando esa batalla que había tenido lugar en la ahora bella y reconstruida Konoha. Orochimaru junto con Sasuke y unos cuantos miles de subordinados más habían tratado de destruir la aldea. Orochimaru mandó a Sasuke a matarme y a sacarme a Kyuubi del cuerpo, solo Kami sabe por qué, y al reencontrarnos logré hacerle ver cuan valiosa era su vida y que no deseaba perder a un 'amigo'… aunque la palabra era en realidad 'amor'.

Al despertar de esa oscuridad, Sasuke se dirigió derecho al bastardo serpiente y le atestó su golpe de gracia con una técnica que jamás había visto. Supongo que se la enseñó Orochimaru. Qué irónico, el alumno toma la vida de su maestro con una enseñanza del mismo. Recordando todos esos acontecimientos, sentí de lleno el golpe de alguien con todo su peso, cayendo los dos en el pavimento. Lancé una maldición antes de tocar el suelo, y entonces lo vi.

Sasuke Uchiha. Sonrojado y disculpándose penosamente.

- Lo lamento, fue mi culpa, yo iba corriendo y…-mustia con rapidez mientras se sacudía la ropa. Salí rápidamente de mi shock y atiné a burlarme de el.

- Vaya Sasuke baka, jamás creí que fueras tan cortés datte bayo- le dije con algo de sorna levantándome y sacudiéndome con cuidado. El abrió mucho los ojos. Pero pronto la típica sonrisa desagradable de 'Soy-Sasuke-Uchiha-y-soy-mejor-que-tu' apareció en sus labios.

--¡Ah, eras tu dobe! Creí que era alguien inocente que pasaba por aquí, pero veo que no es así usuratonkashi, si hubiera sabido que eras tu no me habría detenido- esas palabras, ya tan conocidas para mi, me dieron un pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Qué no entendía que me dolía que me tratara así? Lo miré en silencio fijamente a los ojos, y algo se formaba en ellos. ¿Arrepentimiento quizá? No, no lo creo. Me tragué mi aflicción y sonreí como siempre lo hago, abiertamente y con la mayor falsedad del mundo. Al estar completamente incorporado, noto su ropa. Es muy diferente a la que siempre se pone. Pero no por eso lo hacía relucir mal, sino todo lo contrario. Sonreí con perversidad. Su bien formado cuerpo se marcaba en esas prendas que tan bien lucían en el. Varias veces me había tentado de preguntarle si no tenía más que su polera azul oscuro y los pantalones blancos, pero me contuve por no recibir un 'que te importa, dobe'. Supuse que tendría algún compromiso ese día, y mi corazón se encogió. Todas mis esperanzas de que se acordara de mi cumpleaños se fueron por los suelos. Junté mi dignidad rota en mil pedazos y me armé de valor para seguir el juego de ser desinteresado y molestarlo.

-¿Por qué estas tan elegante Sasuke¿Acaso hay algo especial hoy?- las palabras fueron salidas de mi boca por una fuerza suprema. Hice un esfuerzo por no echarme a correr. Decir eso fue más complicado de lo que pensé. Sasuke me miró con una de sus contadas sonrisas en los labios, y con la mirada penetrante que tanto me hacía soñar, susurró unas palabras que casi me tiran al suelo de un golpe.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer a Ichiraku? Me muero de hambre, solo desayuné una taza de café amargo.- tuve que detenerme de un poste de luz para no perder el equilibrio ante esa insinuación. ¿Sasuke Uchiha, el gran Sasuke Uchiha de la legendaria estirpe Uchiha, el héroe de Konoha, invitándome a comer a mi, Naruto Uzumaki, el perdido y entrometido contenedor que todos odian? Eso definitivamente estaba mal.

-¿Sa…Sasuke¿Te encuentras bien¿De verdad no te afectó la caída?- le pregunté entrecortadamente, mientras comprobaba su temperatura con mi mano, apenas dándome cuanta de lo que hacía. Cuando me fijé que tenía mi mano colocada en el rostro de un Sasuke enfadado (y algo sonrojado, como pude notar brevemente) sentí un nudo en la garganta. Su piel era lisa y tersa, además de blanca como la leche. Pero el momento del contacto terminó rápidamente cuando retiró mi mano de su frente, reprendiéndome por mi arrebato.

-¡Dobe, que estoy bien!- cerró los ojos por un segundo, y volvió a preguntar- bueno¿vienes o no? Que yo tengo hambre.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¡De verdad me había invitado! Sonreí ampliamente, esta vez con sinceridad, y casi sin pensarlo, le dije que si. Pero un pequeño tropiezo en mis palabras me hizo pender de un hilo.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo no desperdiciaría un tazón de ramen por nada del mundo, y menos si me lo regala…- en este punto, reparé en lo que decía, pues estaba a punto de llamarlo a el 'la persona a la que amo', pero me rectifiqué a tiempo.-… mi mejor amigo.

El rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Había estado muy cerca. Un pequeño descuido… y mi amistad con Sasuke se iba por los suelos. Caminamos con paso lento hacia Ichiraku, que estaba a pocas cuadras. Me di cuenta de que mis pies me habían llevado frente a la casa Uchiha, y precisamente en la calle de enfrente me había tirado al pavimento. Recordé con una breve sonrisa su rostro apenado y entramos al local.

Muchas chicas se le quedaban viendo al pelinegro, el cual solo les volteaba la mirada. Sentí una alegría que se inflaba en mi pecho. Sasuke prefería estar conmigo que con esas tontas que lo perseguían sin un sentimiento definido. No lo merecían.

Tomamos asiento y miré el menú. Todo era apetitoso.

-Wahh Sasuke¿estas seguro que me invitas a comer? Sabes que yo no me contento con un solo tazón- admití con algo de pena mi fascinación por el delicioso y perfecto ramen, y el sólo me regaló una media sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Anda, pide lo que tengas que pedir, de lo demás yo me encargo.

Una amable señorita se nos acerca y nos toma la orden. Miré con tentación un gran bol que había en la mesa contigua, pero me contuve de pedir uno igual. Sería mucho abuso de mi parte pedirlo, pues sería Sasuke el que pagaría. Al final pedimos uno normal cada uno. Vi que Sasuke me miraba y bajé la vista. Era algo incómodo estar los dos solos sin tener nada de qué hablar. Entonces, el habló.

-Esto… Naruto, ahora regreso. Voy al servicio- Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la parte trasera del local. Suspiré. Esa situación era de lo más rara. Esperé pacientemente a Sasuke tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa, y cuando por fin lo vi venir, traté de entablar conversación.

-Oye Sasuke¿Cómo te ha ido en las misiones? Supe que tu grupo…

Así, iniciamos una charla de todo. Nuestras experiencias como jounins, lo impertinentes que eran los gennins de nuestros grupos y comparando detalles de misiones. Era de verdad agradable charlar de todo con el.

Una alegre chica se nos acercó con una bandeja, donde estaba el tazón de Sasuke, y… un momento… ¿qué era ese enorme bol humeante?

-Chicos¡sus ordenes!- Casi me caigo de la silla al ver que la chica colocaba el enorme tazón frente a mi, como si me invitara a comerlo. Quise ver una disimulada sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke, pero seguro era mi imaginación. Me viré hacia la chica.

-Pero… yo ordené un tazón normal¡no esto tan enorme!- le dije más que desconcertado, viéndola con algo de miedo. Admito que desde el principio me tenté a pedir uno así… ¡pero era imposible que repentinamente el Ichiraku se decidiera a regalarme un tazón tan monumental!

La joven sonrió.

-¡cortesía de la casa!- exclamó, y sin más, se largó dejándome más que perplejo. OK… Ichiraku era un lugar definitivamente extraño. Mientras cavilaba esto en silencio, bajé la mirada.

-Sasuke…-empecé lentamente, y con la mirada llena de júbilo, alcé la vista- ¿Puedes creerlo¡Cortesía de la casa¡Y precisamente hoy que es mi…!

Oh no, otro arrebato… mierda¿por qué demonios había mencionado eso? Me quedé en silencio, parando a tiempo mi estupidez. Con tristeza contenida, le pedí a Sasuke que empezáramos a comer. El solo permaneció en silencio y tomó su bol, comiendo lentamente. El enorme tazón pasó a segundo plano. Ni siquiera con esa insinuación, aunque involuntaria, Sasuke se había percatado ni lo más mínimo a lo que me refería. ¿Tan poco me conocía¿Tan poco le importaba si era ese día especial o no para mí¿Tanto era su rechazo hacia mi persona? Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente, pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, las detuve cruelmente.

-¡Sasuke kun¡Qué coincidencia que estés precisamente aquí, donde Ino y yo planeábamos comer! – la voz de Sakura chan inunda mis oídos, haciéndome levantar la vista. Era cierto que hacía ya tiempo me había dejado de interesar amorosamente la chica, pero aun no podía dejar de sentir una especie de embelesamiento hacia ella. Es algo difícil de explicar, solo sé que me gustaría tener su atención aunque solo fuera unos momentos; su rechazo hacia mi es doloroso. Siempre los desprecios en el amor son una daga fría que se clava en el corazón, y el suyo había marcado mi alma. Le sonreí de manera tímida.

-Etto… Hola Sakura Chan-traté de saludarla, pero ella solo me miró como siempre, como si yo fuera algo digno de su desprecio. Entonces, las frías y ya usuales palabras salieron de su boca.

-ah, eres tu... hola...

Bien, eso dolió. Me ignora completamente, al igual que Sasuke. Oigo lejanamente que éste les espeta algo, pero no logro entender bien. Estoy demasiado metido en mis pensamientos, hasta que oigo una frase que me sorprende de sobremanera.

-Sasuke kun, lo que pasa es que queremos invitarte a una fiesta que estamos organizando- miré boquiabierto a la rubia, la cual sonreía con suficiencia. ¿Ellas… Sakura chan e Ino… organizando una fiesta¿Acaso…¿Acaso sería para mí? Miré a las chicas, con el alma repentinamente más cálida.

-¿Una… fiesta? – pregunto con una voz ahogada. ¿Sería posible que Sakura chan se halle acordado de mi cumpleaños?

-Si, hoy es un día muy especial. Hoy nos graduamos Ino y yo de Jounins. ¿A que no es un gran acontecimiento?

Mi alma se rompió en pedazos. Así que no era para mi… qué ingenuo puedo llegar a ser. ¿A quién, maldita sea, le interesaría yo? El dolor era presente nuevamente en mí, y por más que traté de disimularlo volteando mi atención al ya relegado bol de ramen, supongo que era evidente en mi mirada.

El ramen Ichiraku desapareció de mi alrededor, solo estaba yo en mis amargos pensamientos y mi abatimiento infinito. Como siempre, solo en mis días de acongojo, solo en mi vida, solo en mis sentimientos encontrados y mis esperanzas desechadas. No era mucho de importancia el estúpido cumpleaños, ni la estúpida fiesta, sino la atención que la gente podía tener en mí. Ese amor que siempre me faltó, que Sasuke lo había podido aplacar lentamente, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, para después tirarlo al suelo desquebrajando mis emociones.

-Naruto…

Oí la voz de Sasuke, llamándome con algo de pena. Recordé donde estaba y con quien. Las chicas ya se habían ido. Nuevamente las malditas lágrimas. Sentí una presión horrible en la garganta, que no me permitía respirar bien. Armándome de un valor inexistente, miré a los ojos a Sasuke.

-Vaya Sasuke, hehe, deberías apurarte a arreglarte, puesto que debes estar presentable para la fiesta… aunque no hay mucho que hacer, ya estas bien así… no te quito más tu tiempo, espero que te diviertas…-no me paré a ver la expresión de Sasuke, salí corriendo del local con todas mis fuerzas. Quizá ese era mi destino… quizá era mi única razón de vida el ser un contenedor… y toda razón tiene sus porqués y consecuencias. El porqué de mi condenación no lo sabía aun, pero las consecuencias eran más que claras.

Soledad.

Corrí y corrí, tropezando con gente atareada y niños alegres, ignorantes de la maldad del mundo. Será por que ellos no la pueden ver, no la sienten en carne propia, como siempre la reencarné el desde mi nacimiento.

No se cuanto tiempo seguí andando, pero cuando ya no podía más, colisioné frente a la academia ninja. Me quedé ahí tirado, sollozando y con las lágrimas saliendo a borbotones. Las saladas gotas nublaban mi vista. Al quererme incorporar, sentí algo duro en mi cabeza. Con cierta apatía levanté la vista, y me topé con el ya conocido columpio de madera en el que siempre acudía a llorar alguna pena. Ese era el único vestigio en Konoha de que alguna vez existía. Ese viejo columpio lo construyó Hokage sama especialmente para mí.

'Siempre que tengas una pena, ven a este columpio, desahoga tus desgracias en el y mira en alto la vida, sintiendo como se eleva por los aires, despejándote de toda maldad'

Las palabras de Sarutobi sama se escribieron en mi mente, recordándolas de pronto. Si… ese lugar era perfecto para mí.

Con dificultad, me incorporé sosteniéndome de las sogas, aún sollozando, y logré sentarme en el. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, era tan difícil vivir…

El columpio se balanceaba con ligereza mientras todo era un remolino a mi alrededor. Mi mente viajaba por todos lados… viví mi vida en unos segundos. Iruka sensei, los aldeanos, su desprecio, el equipo 7, Kakashi sensei, Ero sennin, Tsunade no obachan, Sasuke… estallaría en cualquier momento.

Miré hacia el cielo, el cual de pronto se había salpicado de las primeras estrellas de la tarde. Los colores que ofrecía la bóveda celestial eran mustios ante mi presencia. Daba ya todo igual.

Mi cabeza era una bomba de tiempo, debía sacar toda mis frustración y dolor en ese mismo instante. Y así lo hice.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué soy tan diferente¿Cuál es mi motivo de estar aquí? Demonios, ni siquiera se si hubiese sido bueno nacer, siquiera existir…Odio este dolor, maldita sea, odio que esto duela tanto… y todo por este maldito zorro… -me sujeté el estómago fuertemente, haciéndome daño - tu, maldita criatura, eres la culpable de mis penas. Ya no vale la pena llorar… me siento tan vacío que ni las lágrimas salen ya, ni siquiera merezco sollozar. Y para acabar de maldecirme, Sasuke no me presta la mas mínima atención… aunque hoy fue muy amable, como si supiera que hoy es mi aniversario… no, no… es imposible que el se halla dado cuenta de que día era hoy, ni siquiera le importo… como duele que la persona que mas quieres te ignore…

La pura, inocente y más dolorosa verdad fue salida de mi alma como una corriente implacable que recorre los campos destruidos. Mi lamento tirado a los cuatro vientos fue oído por todos, e ignorado por todo corazón hostil. ¿De que servía la vida así?

La vida… no tenía sentido para mi.

Miré con decisión mi porta kunais y con la mano temblorosa saqué uno. Le haría en ese mismo instante un favor a la villa… Naruto Uzumaki sería reconocido aunque fuera por su muerte dada por mano propia.

Con un último amago de sonrisa, acerqué el filoso instrumento a mi garganta. Ya no quería saber más de nadie… y con los ojos cubiertos de un manto acuoso, la infranqueable falsa sonrisa y el pensamiento de Sasuke marcado en mi corazón, mustí las últimas palabras que oiría esa villa de mi… aunque sus habitantes estarían lejos de captarlas.

-Ya estoy cansado… ya no quiero llorar… por fin podré descansar. Sasuke, ojala hubieras sabido que…

Esperé a que el frío metal desgarrara mis palabras, cuando sentí un arrebato del objeto en cuestión, unas suaves gotas rociadas en mi rostro y los brazos de Sasuke envolverme en su calidez. Sentí horror. ¿El había… el…?

-Sasuke… ¿Qué…?- con un hilo de voz causado por la conmoción, traté de hacerle mil preguntas, las cuales no salieron de mis labios a causa de sus sollozos. Un momento… ¿Sasuke…llorando? Podía sentir su olor suave envolverme, y su voz entrecortada llegó a mi oído.

-Imbécil… eres un completo idiota Naruto…- Me quedé helado. El verdadero significado de esas palabras eran incierto, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser sentí furia hacia el pelinegro. ¿Cómo se atrevía el a negarme el placer de la sangre escurriendo por mi cuello¿Quién se creía para no dejarme caer en el sueño eterno¿Qué no veía mi desconsuelo ante su rechazo? Y así se lo hice saber.

-Sasuke¿por qué¿Por qué me detuviste¿Qué acaso no comprendes mi sufrimiento? Yo…  
Mis palabras quedaron situadas en el olvido. La penetrante mirada de Sasuke se clavó en mis ojos, antes de que se acercara a mi rostro, e hiciera algo simplemente inesperado. La humedad cálida de mi querido Sasuke envolvió mi cavidad con dulzura, acariciando con sus labios los míos. La sorpresa me había paralizado, era demasiado irreal aquello.

Pero al terminar ese momento mágico, el roce que tanto había deseado probar nuevamente desde aquella vez en la academia, un susurro ronco y cargado de sinceridad retumbó en mi mente, tatuando el sabor de Sasuke en mí con tinta indeleble.

-Lo hice… por que te quiero demasiado. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado Naruto... no quiero perderte. Te amo.

No pude evitarlo. Lo miré con los ojos completamente abiertos.

¿Había dicho… que me **_amaba_**?

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **_Hai n.n veo que les agradó mucho el fic XD en un solo día 10 reviews oOo me muero xx Arigatoo a todos nOn

Buehh XD me gusta hacer sufrir a Naruto n.nu no me maten >. . Tengo pensado hacer más de los 3 capítulos, así que quizá el lemon se recorra un poquito, pero habrá, de eso estén seguros! (Mirada perver XD) Tardaré mas en poner el 3º cap por que aún no lo tengo nnU así que estan avisados XD

Por cierto, el tema que pongo cuando Naruto esta en la ducha es la versión traducida al inglés de _'Yakusokuna'_ el OP de Escaflowne, cantado por Maaya Sakamoto nn

Matta ne nn


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños

**- QUEDATE A MI LADO -**

Por: Ame Chan

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos, la serie estaría catalogada 100 yaoi y hard lemon XDD)

* * *

_-El amor no es mirarse el uno al otro, sino mirar los dos juntos hacia la misma dirección…_

_Antoine de Saint Exupery_

_**3º Cap**_

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del lugar, mientras asimilaban lo que acababa de pasar. Sasuke se quedó aferrado fuertemente al chico, mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del trigueño, sollozando aún. Naruto se había quedado en blanco. ¿Cómo era posible esa escena tan irreal? Era… demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

-Sasuke… yo…

-¡NO!- Sasuke se separó rápidamente del hombro de Naruto, asustando un poco al rubio. Se hincó frente a el, sin dejar de aferrarlo, manteniéndolo cerca. – por favor… déjame continuar Naruto… sé que esto es muy extraño, quizá me odies después de esto, pero quería que lo supieras Naruto… quería que supieras que yo no te he ignorado en todos estos años, que siento una enorme tristeza si no estas conmigo…- acercó lentamente su mano al rostro sonrojado y paralizado de Naruto, retirándole con suavidad las marcas de sangre. Naruto sintió el contacto de las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke deslizarse por sus carrillos, reconfortándolo- quisiera que supieras que no estás solo en este mundo Naruto… me tienes a mi y a mi amor… esto quizá sea demasiado para ti, pero yo…

Naruto, conmovido y con la alegría a flor de piel, se abalanzó al cuerpo arrodillado de Sasuke, tirándolo hacia atrás y besándolo con frenesí. Naruto no podía contener su alegría. ¡Sasuke lo correspondía, tanto que hasta había evitado que acabara con su vida!

Con el agradecimiento plasmado en el contacto que establecían, Naruto tomó la nuca de Sasuke, intensificando el roce. Sasuke no había dejado de abrazar a Naruto por la espalda, y estaba realmente impresionado. Aquellas palabras… aquel beso… aquella mirada traviesa… de verdad le pertenecían.

Se separaron unos segundos, en los que los ojos llenos de regocijo se encontraron en un manto de lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Naruto… ¿entonces tu…?

-Shh... Calla un momento- dijo Naruto con la sonrisa más bella que jamás había visto Sasuke, mientras le enjugaba las lágrimas- supongo que con esto está mas que claro.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Pues… la verdad no me he convencido del todo… me gustaría que me dieras otra prueba, para ver si esta vez la capto- mencionó con un aire de pensador fingido. Naruto colocó una expresión muy divertida, simulando una ofensa.

-¿Ah si, señor Uchiha? Pues bien, ahora verá la prueba más sincera de lo que siento por usted- la voz categórica de Naruto hizo que Sasuke riera. Pero esa risa fue apagada por los fogosos labios del trigueño, ahogándolo en un gemido. La lengua del Uchiha se hizo también partícipe de ese momento de pasión, simplificado en un cálido beso.

La de Naruto no se hizo del rogar y salió a explorar la cavidad de Sasuke, sintiendo cada mínimo estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su pelinegro. A la falta de aire, los chicos se separaron jadeando ligeramente, mirándose intensamente. Sasuke sentía que Naruto lo mataría con aquella mirada azul intenso, que en momentos parecía del hielo más frío, pero otras veces una llama se desprendía de ellas, haciéndola cálida y amigable.

Naruto se extasiaba con la visión de el rostro del Uchiha, con sus azabaches cabellos cubriéndole parte de su rostro, como siempre le gustaron, y la mirada cómplice y seductora que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento.

-Sasuke… no sabes cuantos años esperé esto… - dijo Naruto tirándose sobre el y abrazándolo por los hombros. Sasuke, boca arriba y atando por la cintura al trigueño miraba las estrellas, perdiéndose en el aroma que desprendía Naruto.

-Yo también Naruto… no había día que no soñara contigo… y por fin se hace realidad este sueño.

Naruto miró tiernamente a Sasuke. Era increíble como Sasuke se podía transformar en un segundo, dejando atrás todo rastro de su frialdad. Un viento helado recorrió Konoha, haciendo tiritar a Naruto. Sasuke, un poco preocupado, lo miró.

-Naruto, esto es muy lindo y te agradezco que me aceptaras pero… si seguimos aquí nos moriremos de frío. Y no me gustaría que pescaras un resfriado… menos en este día- apuntó Sasuke, esperando a la reacción de Naruto. Éste, con los ojos más que abiertos, miró a Sasuke, que le dirigía una sonrisa cálida. Entonces el… si se había acordado de su aniversario.

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto.

Naruto, creyendo que moriría, se fundió en otro beso con el pelinegro, pero esta vez carecía de toda pasión, sino que estaba lleno de calidez y el más puro agradecimiento. Sasuke lo recibió gustoso, y cuando acabó, ayudó a Naruto a levantarse, tomándolo de la mano. Éste se sonrojó y no soltó la mano de su acompañante para nada. Miró a Sasuke por unos segundos.

-Esto… Sasuke…- ¿Cómo le pediría que lo acompañara a su casa¿No sería demasiado atrevido de su parte, ahora que estaba todo aclarado? Enrojeció intensamente. Sasuke se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Naruto, y apretando más su mano, le hizo una provocativa insinuación,

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa, no sea que te pierdas en el camino- Naruto se ofendió un poco por el mencionamiento del chico, pero le sonrió amistosamente.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Sasuke.- la sonrisa cálida que le dirigía Naruto, y aquellas palabras mecidas por el viento otoñal fueron suficientes para ablandar al inquebrantable corazón del Uchiha. No pudo evitarlo, también sonrió.

Caminaron con paso lento por las calles desiertas de una Konoha que esperaba las frías incomodidades del invierno, con las hojas de los árboles desplomándose por el azote del paulatino viento, cayendo una a una al aguardo de las implacables ventiscas que se avecinaban.

Los dos iban callados, sonrojados y con las manos uniendo sus cuerpos y corazones. Naruto no cabía en si por su felicidad, se sentía en las nubes más espesas y bellas. Al principio le pareció algo extraño estar agarrado de la mano del que se consideraba su rival en Konoha, pero a cada paso que daban se le iba escurriendo esa idea de la mente. Estaba con Sasuke y los dos lo deseaban. Era más que suficiente.

Llegaron a la casa de Naruto, y se miraron. Naruto titubeó un poco, y le temblaron las manos al tratar de abrir la cerradura. Sasuke, divertido, se abrazó por detrás a Naruto y colocó sus manos en las de Naruto.

-Debes meter así la llave…- la voz de Sasuke, lenta e insinuante, hizo que se estremeciera Naruto completamente. El aliento cálido del Uchiha le acariciaba la nuca, mientras lo 'ayudaba' a abrir el cerrojo. Cuando por fin pudieron entrar, Naruto se percató de una cosa.

-¡Sasuke¡Tienes una enorme cortada en la mano!- gritó casi histéricamente Naruto. El mencionado se miró el dorso con desinterés.

-Ah, esto… me lo he hecho cuando te arrebaté el kunai…

Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había sido su culpa. Tomó a Sasuke de la mano y lo sentó en una silla del comedor. Éste, perplejo, obedeció inocentemente.

-Ahora vengo, voy por unas vendas, desinfectante…- contaba Naruto mientras se dirigía a su habitación por lo necesario para curar al chico.

-Vamos Naruto, solo es un corte…- replicó Sasuke con un mohín de disgusto, haciéndolo ver muy infantil. Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, pero se mantuvo firme.

-No señor, voy a curarte esa herida aunque tenga que amarrarte.- con paso decidido fue por un botiquín que tenía en su cómoda para emergencias, y con cuidado lo colocó en la mesa del comedor. Tomó la mano de Sasuke con suavidad, y abrió un frasquito con un líquido rojizo.

-Esto te va a doler de los mil demonios, pero es por tu bien…

-No me trates como un crío, yo… ¡ahhhhh!- el quejido de Sasuke se oyó por toda la casa, mientras trataba de callarlo inútilmente. De verdad dolía.

-Te lo dije, no te hagas el fuerte- con una risita, Naruto retiró el algodón húmedo y limpió la sangre restante con un paño limpio. Tomó las vendas y con cuidado a no lastimarlo más, envolvió la mano de Sasuke. Éste aun tenía una ligera expresión de dolor. El líquido ardía demasiado, pero cuando acabó el rubio su labor, le sonrió.

-No era necesario Naruto… pero gracias- Sasuke tomó la nuca de Naruto, el cual estaba hincado enfrente de su silla por que lo estaba curando, y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios entreabiertos. Un leve roce fue más que suficiente para que se estremecieran. Naruto soltó una leve risa, y Sasuke se separó extrañado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntó muy cerca de su rostro. El chico le tomó la cabeza a Sasuke y lo volvió a besar suavemente.

-Si este es el premio por curarte, deberías de hacerte más heridas de vez en cuando. – Sasuke rió ante el comentario del rubio, y le susurró al oído.

-¿Te gustaría curarme algo más que una simple herida?- Naruto se sonrojó ante las palabras pausadas del Uchiha. Se limitó a levantarse con cuidado, y abrazó a Sasuke, el cual estaba algo sorprendido.

-Parecería mentira que ayer apenas nos mirábamos- el pelinegro acarició los cabellos dorados del kitsune, y cerró los ojos. Era hermoso el tenerlo así, aferrado a su cuerpo. Pronto, supo que tantos años de espera habían dado frutos. Un ruido hizo que se separaran un poco, mientras Naruto veía el vientre de Sasuke.

-Sasuke… ¿Tienes hambre?- Naruto empezó a reír ante el reclamo del estómago del Uchiha, y éste solo volteó la mirada, sonrojándose.

-No comí nada desde el Ichiraku; además caminé todo el día… buscándote.- Naruto sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le agradecía su preocupación.

-Bueno… ¿Qué quieres de comer? – preguntó el rubio, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No es necesario, de verdad Naruto- Sasuke no podía creer lo atento que podía ser el trigueño; siempre lo creyó un holgazán, pero parecía que cambiaba poco a poco de opinión. Miró la expresión decidida de Naruto, y suspiró. De nada servía llevarle la contraria, además de que tenía realmente hambre.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Oh demonios… solo queda ramen…- Sasuke saltó al oír eso. ¿Había escuchado bien¿Naruto Uzumaki quejándose de que solo había ramen? El rubio revisaba la alacena en busca de otras cosas, pero al parecer estaba todo vacío. Miró a Sasuke, el cual lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Dio una larga exhalación.

-Lo siento Sasuke… tendré que ir a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes para preparar curry…- Sasuke salió de su ensimismamiento y se levantó con decisión.

-No te molestes Naruto, si quieres yo iré.

-No baka, eres mi invitado y por lo tanto tengo que atenderte como es debido- La mirada convincente del chico hizo que Sasuke suspirara nuevamente. No podía creer que una simple mirada pudiera hacerlo perder todas sus defensas. Se sorprendió cuando tuvo a Naruto repentinamente frente a el, muy cerca. Quizá demasiado.

-Hoy estás muy servicial Sasuke…tendré que acostumbrarme- rozó suavemente los labios del pelinegro, y salió de la casa. Sasuke se quedó paralizado en su silla, con el aroma de Naruto aún presente. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios. ¿Quién diría que un simple roce y unas tiernas palabras pudieran derretir el hielo que era su corazón? Pero no eran de cualquiera, sino de su rubio, su Naruto.

Creía tan lejano el momento en que Naruto estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida, o más bien con la de los dos, si se ponía a pensar. Por que si Naruto muriera, el simplemente no tendría razón para vivir. ¿Itachi sería un motivo de existencia para el? No… Naruto era algo más profundo que la hermandad… era el amor más puro que sentía.

Parecía mentira que apenas unas horas atrás las molestas kunoichis habían destrozado a Naruto, y el había sentido deseos de matarlas. Pero ellas no importaban en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera eran dignas de mención.

Sasuke, aburrido y a la espera del rubio, se levantó para explorar el piso de Naruto. Sabía que era de mala educación, pero no creyó que el chico fuera a enfadarse. Total, seguramente pasaría varios días en la casa del rubio, y debía conocerla bien. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza fue inspeccionando cada habitación del pequeño pero confortable piso.

Paseó por la cocina y la sala de estar, muy pequeñas a comparación de su prácticamente mansión. Entonces, una habitación le llamó la atención. La pieza de Naruto.

Entró con sigilo, casi sintiendo que hacía algo malo, y miró la suave cama que estaba junto a un ventanal. Cierta vez Naruto le había mencionado que el gustaba de ver las estrellas antes de dormir, pues las envidaba inmensamente. Al principio Sasuke no entendió el por que de sus celos, pero creyó entender al tenderse en el lecho, mirando la oscuridad cerniente de la bóveda celestial, salpicada de brillantes astros. Las estrellas eran brillantes y elogiadas por todos, incluso el no podía negar que lo embelesaban. Pero Naruto siempre había sido ignorado por todos, haciendo que su llama se extinguiera. Un contraste muy grande entre los astros y Naruto.

Sasuke decidió que el le haría recuperar esa llama a Naruto, en todos los sentidos. Estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando metió la mano debajo de la almohada del rubio sin querer, y se topó con algo. Era una foto. Pero no cualquier foto, sino de Sasuke.

Éste se sorprendió al encontrarla, pero reparó en una cosa, y se echó a reír. El también tenía una foto de Naruto bajo su almohada. Aunque cierta vez casi lo pilla Itachi…

_------FLASH BACK------_

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces?- la voz interrogativa de Itachi casi mata del susto a Sasuke, el cual estaba echado boca abajo en su cama, mirando la foto del rubio. De espaldas a el estaba la puerta, por la cual entró sigilosamente Uchiha mayor, y se había acercado por su espalda. Sasuke alcanzó a meter la foto debajo de su almohada, y darle un golpe a Itachi.

-¡Baka¿Quién demonios te crees entrando así a mi habitación sin tocar!- la furiosa voz de Sasuke hizo que Itachi se tapara los oídos, frotándose la mejilla. Sonrió con malicia.

-Vaya vaya ototo kun… No logré captar bien la foto, pero veo que la chica en cuestión es rubia- una carcajada, un cojinazo por parte de Sasuke y un portazo. Había estado bastante cerca.

Metió nuevamente la mano bajo la almohada, pero se detuvo. Se levantó y puso seguro a la puerta de cedro; más valía no arriesgarse. Volvió a echarse boca abajo y sacó la foto. Sonrió por unos instantes. Debía considerar poner cerrojo más a menudo.

_------FIN FLASH BACK------_

Desde aquella vez Itachi no había parado de molestarlo con 'alguna chica', pero lo que el no sabía es que 'la chica' era 'un chico'.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces?- La voz calmada de Naruto hizo que Sasuke saltara. Otra vez le había pasado lo mismo. Miró con sonrojo a Naruto y bajó la mirada.

-Este... Naruto, yo…- Naruto miró la foto que tenía Sasuke en la mano y se sonrojó enormemente. Jamás creyó que la fuera a encontrar. La incomodidad era grande entre los dos chicos, hasta que Naruto rompió el hielo.

-Vamos… iré a preparar el curry- Sasuke sonrió a modo de disculpa, y Naruto tomó de entre los dedos de Sasuke la foto, colocándola nuevamente bajo la almohada.

-Espero que no te moleste que la tenga Sasuke…

-… Solo si a ti no te molesta que yo tenga una también- la afirmación de Sasuke hizo que Naruto saltara. ¿El también tenía una foto de si? Abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello, susurrándole suavemente.

-Gracias Sasuke… no sabes lo que significas para mi…- Sasuke cada vez se hacía más vulnerable a los gestos de ese tipo del rubio, y aferrándolo de la cintura, lo acercó más a si.

-Me encantaría que me dieras una foto mejor… la que tengo no es precisamente la mejor pose- Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo un puchero. Se dirigieron a la cocina riendo, y Naruto se dedicó a preparar el platillo ante la vigilante mirada del Uchiha. Pronto un delicioso olor inundó la casa, haciendo que el estómago de Sasuke reclamara a gritos, al igual que el de Naruto.

-¡Itadakimasu! – exclamó Naruto al tener su plato enfrente. Comieron en silencio, lanzándose de vez en cuando miradas furtivas y sonrisas cómplices. Cuando hubiesen llegado a su límite, Sasuke se encargó de recoger los platos ante las réplicas del rubio.

-Pero…

-Pero nada dobe, como invitado debo agradecer los servicios de tan cortés y lindo anfitrión- sonrió ante el sonrojo de Naruto.- Aunque sea déjame lavar la vajilla, ni que fuera misión imposible…

-Pues déjame recordarte que en una misión rompiste toda la vajilla tu solito, dejándonos a todos comiendo en hojas. Recuerdo que Sakura chan….

Calló rápidamente. El recuerdo de la tarde aún estaba fresco en su memoria. Sasuke lo volteó a ver, algo indignado, y se acercó a la silla de Naruto. Se arrodilló frente a el y le levantó la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo.

-Naruto¿Por qué eres tan amable con esa estúpida¿Qué no ves que no le interesas en lo más mínimo?- la mirada de resentimiento de Sasuke hizo que Naruto derramara algunas lágrimas. Ni el sabía bien el por qué. Sasuke, dándose cuenta de qu error, abrazó al chico por los hombros, maldiciéndose internamente.

-P…perdón Naruto… discúlpame, no quería…- se detuvo al oír algo demasiado extraño. Naruto reía suavemente. Se separó de el con la cara interrogante, y vio que Naruto se enjugaba las lágrimas, riéndose.

-V…vaya Sasuke… hehe… no conocía tu lado celoso- Sasuke le dio un coscorrón al oír eso, haciendo que Naruto se frotara la cabeza. Con el rostro indignado y aire de suficiencia, se dirigió a seguir lavando la vajilla. El rubio aprovechó el descuido del pelinegro y se acercó por detrás a Sasuke, delineando su fina figura con las manos y susurrando a su oído:

-Y debo decir que me encanta…- el aliento cálido de Naruto viajaba por toda la extensión del cuello de Sasuke, el cual echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con el aroma del rubio mezclado con el suyo. Se estremeció al sentir la humedad del trigueño explorar todo su cuello, dando besos y ligeros mordiscos en la pálida piel. Las manos le temblaban, como siempre que estaba nervioso, y optó por dejar la vajilla. Naruto de maravillaba con el sabor del pelinegro, tan suave y provocativo. La piel que recorría con sus labios se estremecía a su contacto, haciéndolo sonreír. Jamás pensó que la epidermis de Sasuke fuera tan suave en esa zona. Sasuke no pudo más y se volteó bruscamente, tomando los labios de Uzumaki repentinamente. Este se dejó llevar por las caricias que le proporcionaba Sasuke, el cual se calentaba cada vez más. Naruto notó que la excitación de Sasuke, y la suya propia, estaban tomando rumbos peligrosos, pero no le importó. Jadeando, se separó de un embelesado Sasuke, que tenía los labios entreabiertos, haciéndolo ver más hermoso de lo que ya era.

Con un gesto, Naruto lo condujo a su pieza. Sasuke tomó su mano, y con la embriaguez aún cegándolo, lo siguió. Sasuke tomó al kitsune por la cintura, y con un movimiento lo echó encima de su lecho, quedando éste bajo Sasuke. Las caricias eran cada vez más provocativas y sedientas de la piel del otro. Sasuke bajó por el cuello de Naruto mientras éste daba ligeros gemidos, sin poder ocultar su ya visible ansia de tener más cerca al Uchiha.

El pelinegro, al darse cuenta de la entrepierna de Naruto y la suya propia, miró al rubio interrogante, pidiendo permiso.

-Naruto… ¿Estas seguro de…?- No pudo terminar, pues ya tenía los labios del trigueño apresando los suyos.

-Completamente… quiero tomar mi postre, el curry no fue suficiente…

Sasuke, riendo, continuó con su labor, entrando en un terreno más peligroso… el también estaba insatisfecho con el solo curry, y su hermano no lo extrañaría una noche.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**_Notas de la autora: _**Hai nOn les agradezco a tods los reviews nn veo que no a todos les gustó el Naruto POV XDD bueh nnU gomen, pero era necesario XD Como ven no me limitaré a 3 caps, y enredaré un poquitito las cosas, pero eso si... LEMON ASEGURADO PARA 4º CAP! nOn

Matta ne nn

* * *


	4. Dolor en mi corazón

**- QUEDATE A MI LADO -**

**

* * *

**

Por: Ame Chan

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos, la serie estaría catalogada 100 yaoi y hard lemon XDD)

* * *

_-En todo momento, en cada instante, jamás dejé de pensar en ti… aún en esos momentos difíciles en que la duda era mi más fiel acompañante. _

_**4º Cap**_

_El pelinegro, al darse cuenta de la entrepierna de Naruto y la suya propia, miró al rubio interrogante, pidiendo permiso._

_-Naruto… ¿Estas seguro de…?- No pudo terminar, pues ya tenía los labios del trigueño apresando los suyos. _

_-Completamente… quiero tomar mi postre, el curry no fue suficiente…_

_Sasuke, riendo, continuó con su labor, entrando en un terreno más peligroso… el también estaba insatisfecho con el solo curry, y su hermano no lo extrañaría una noche._

_- - - _

Naruto gemía. Tenía al joven de cabellos azabaches encima de él, acariciándole la base del cuello con dulzura a cada toque de su lengua ávida. Todas las partes de sus cuerpos se tocaban, y sabían perfectamente la situación del otro, haciendo que el jugueteo fuera más excitante. Sasuke bajó sus manos por el vientre del rubio y lo acarició, arrancando un suspiro del trigueño, el cual le revolvía los oscuros cabellos con tentación. El rostro de Sasuke se veía muy sonrojado, al igual que el del kitsune, pero sonreía ligeramente y sus miradas denotaban amor. Amor y deseo del otro.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo de sus propietarios, quedando Sasuke en el pantalón oscuro y Naruto en el suyo naranja. Los shinobis acariciaban con desfogue los pechos desnudos del otro, mirándose cortamente y cerrando los ojos, regocijándose con el contacto. Sasuke se incorporó, provocando un ruido de protesta por parte del rubio.

-Ven…

Sasuke pidió a Naruto que se colocara frente a el, y entrelazaron sus piernas, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. El pelinegro miró abajo y bajó con cautela el cierre del pantalón del rubio, haciendo que éste se sonrojara violentamente.

-Sasuke, tu…

-Shhh… tranquilo, no te haré daño…

Así sentados, el pelinegro sacó con algo de temblor el miembro erecto del trigueño, haciendo que éste cerrara los ojos y mirara a otro lado con vergüenza. El Uchiha sentía la dureza de Naruto en su mano, y también se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que hacía eso. Tomó con la otra mano la mejilla del kitsune y le volteó la cara para que lo mirara.

-Ten calma Naruto… -se acercó a su oído y rodeó un poco más con sus piernas la cintura del rubio. Susurró a su oído- te amo…

Comenzó a mover lentamente la mano en la longitud de Naruto, haciendo suspirar al chico, el cual tenía el rostro recargado en el hombro del pelinegro. El aliento cálido del kitsune acariciaba a Sasuke en el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. Aumentó el ritmo, delineando con delicadeza cada centímetro del miembro del chico. Los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos, y más tarde en grititos de placer.

-Más… por favor, más…- rogaba con la voz ahogada el rubio a Sasuke en su oído, mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de éste y mordía el hombro del pelinegro, aguantando las sensaciones que pronto lo harían llegar al límite. Sasuke notó que el mismo se excitaba cada vez más, reparando en una fuerte presión en la entrepierna que lo lastimaba. Cuando Naruto creyó que moriría, Sasuke se detuvo, provocando un gruñido de desesperación del rubio. Sasuke, ante los ojos empañados y sorprendidos de Naruto, se quitó su propio pantalón, dejando ver una gran longitud, la cual estaba más que excitada.

Naruto comprendió, y con las manos temblorosas se comenzó a quitar el pantalón y el bóxer, quedando en la misma situación que Sasuke. Éste lo miró y le preguntó por última vez.

-Naruto… ¿Tu… quieres esto? No quiero forzarte, así que…

-Sasuke Uchiha¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te deseo en cuerpo y alma. Hazme tuyo en este mismo momento- las palabras decididas y cálidas del rubio hicieron que Sasuke se estremeciera. Tomó el rostro de Naruto y lo besó con pasión, anunciando su afirmativa.

-Gracias… mi Naruto…

Naruto se abrazó a Sasuke, el cual introdujo dos dedos en la boca del kitsune, haciendo que éste los lamiera con dulzura, bañándolos con su segregación. Cuando estaban húmedos, Sasuke introdujo uno en la entrada de Naruto, alzándole las caderas. Éste dio un gemido de dolor, haciendo que se estrechara más. El pelinegro prosiguió a besarlo nuevamente y a masturbarlo lentamente para calmarlo. Movió un poco el dedo dentro de Naruto, y pronto fueron dos los que profanaban la virginidad del rubio. Éste a momentos gemía por el dolor, y unas cuántas lágrimas se desprendían de sus preciosos ojos. Los movimientos de Sasuke eran cada vez más fuertes, y rápidamente los quejidos se convirtieron en gritillos de placer. El pelinegro consideró que ya era momento, y tomando las caderas del kitsune, rodeó la cintura del chico con las piernas, haciendo que éste hiciera lo mismo por encima de sus muslos, dejando expuesta la entrada del ojiazul, y penetrándolo con suavidad.

Naruto dio un quejido y más lágrimas de dolor corrieron por sus mejillas. Sasuke besó cada párpado del chico y le pidió que le avisara cuando se podía mover. Para calmarlo, acarició la entrepierna de Naruto, la cual estaba más que encendida.

Naruto sentía como el placer llegaba a su cuerpo, inundando con una calidez todas sus entrañas, y asintió con ligereza, dándole a entender al pelinegro que podía continuar.

Sasuke se movió un poco, tratando de no dañar al trigueño. Éste se aferraba por la espalda a Sasuke, mordiéndose el labio. El vaivén fue lento y armónico, pero en pocos minutos se convirtió en un movimiento rápido y fogoso, acompañado de gemidos y ligeros gritos por parte de los dos. El ambiente de la habitación se caldeaba, y la humedad de las sábanas en la cama de Naruto por el sudor de los chicos iba cada vez en aumento.

Naruto perdió todo rastro de dolor, y disfrutaba a cada momento el miembro de Sasuke dentro de si. Sasuke gozaba con avidez la caliente entrada del rubio, embriagándose con su estrechez y calidez, lo cual hacía más pasional la acción.

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser desesperados, y una sustancia blanquecina comenzó a asomar por el miembro de Naruto, el cual cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Sasuke lo miró a la cara, el también estaba a punto de terminar. Al ver la expresión de completo placer en el rostro de su kitsune explotó en el interior de éste. Pocos segundos después, el semen de Naruto bañaba el vientre de su querido pelinegro, mientras gritaba su nombre. Sasuke se arqueó y dando un último gemido se dejó caer hacia delante, apresando al rubio contra la cama. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, y sentían aún una corriente recorrerles el cuerpo entero. Se miraron cortamente, expresando su amor en ese cruce de miradas, y los labios volvieron a unirse, sellando un pacto que jamás podría romperse, el amor que se sentía el uno al otro.

-Sasuke… te amo…-el rubio tomó el rostro sonrojado del pelinegro y le retiró los mechones rebeldes que se arremolinaban en sus ojos. Sasuke le sonrió con dulzura, y con los ojos entrecerrados, se recostó en el pecho de su rubio.

-Yo también Naruto… yo también.

Los cuerpos desnudos y dormidos de los dos jóvenes ninjas eran observados por un par de ojos esmeralda, realizando un gran contraste con la oscuridad de la noche. Esos ojos denotaban una indiferencia infinita, pero en la cabeza del individuo había un torbellino de emociones. Pero una cosa estaba clara: Naruto era suyo y de nadie más, y no permitiría que el estúpido Uchiha se lo quitara.

A la luz de la enorme luna llena, una sombra desapareció de la ventana del rubio, mientras la feliz pareja descansaba con el albor del astro bañándolos desde el cielo.

-Uzumaki Naruto… serás mío, eso tenlo por seguro.

- - -

Los días pasaban y no había persona más feliz en la villa de la Hoja que Uzumaki Naruto, el cual disfrutaba día con día la compañía de su amado Sasuke. Éste a veces se ganaba buenas broncas con Itachi por que salía de casa sin avisar, y se ausentaba por periodos equivalentes, pero le daba igual. Su rubio era su rubio y no lo cambiaría por nada, ni tampoco lo dejaría ir. Jamás. No se imaginaba como sería su vida sin el chico trigueño.

Definitivamente su amor duraría para siempre, o eso querían creer.

Konoha estaba muy movida debido a la pronta entrada del invierno, y miles de habitantes adornaban las calles de la villa con motivos de ésta estación. Habría una celebración por el aniversario de dicha temporada y la reanudación de los tratados entre la Godaime y el nuevo Kazekage, siendo éste invitado a la villa con su gente.

Naruto y Sasuke ayudaban a adornar la aldea, pues todos los jounins y chunnins estaban obligados a participar en la celebración, y a cada escuadrón se le daba una tarea que cumplir. Afortunadamente, los grupos estaban organizados de acuerdo a cuando eran gennins, y para la alegría de los dos, les tocaría estar juntos. Pero siempre hay un desliz en toda esa felicidad que los embragaba, o quizá dos.

Al antiguo equipo 7 se le había designado el típico puente para reunirse, a espera de nuevas instrucciones. Sasuke se alistó para ir a dicho lugar, y se sorprendió sobremanera que al llegar, ya estaba ahí Naruto, sonriendo y saludándolo a lo lejos con la mano.

-¡Naruto! No puede ser…-El Uchiha puso una cara de haber visto al mismísimo demonio, haciendo que el desconcierto del kitsune creciera.

-¿q…Qué sucede Sasuke? – la cara de preocupación hizo que el pelinegro riera, y después de cerciorarse que no había nadie en los alrededores, abrazó por la cintura al rubio y le susurró unas palabras al oído:

-Es tan extraño que estés aquí tan temprano… Naru chan- Las suaves palabras del chico penetraron con fuerza en el corazón del kitsune, el cual rió y se estrechó más a Sasuke.

-Es que quería llegar antes que nadie… para estar un rato a solas.- el trigueño sonrió y alzó el rostro unos centímetros, tratando de alcanzar los deseosos labios del Uchiha. Sasuke cerró los ojos, esperando con ambición los suaves labios de su koi. Un viento ligero trajo consigo un lejano grito, el cual rompió el momento de pasión entre los jóvenes y su contacto.

-Ay no, me olvidaba de que ella vendría…- dijo Sasuke en un suspiro de resignación. Naruto solo cerró los ojos. Desde aquel día que no veía a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke Kun!-La odiosa chica llegaba apenas a lo lejos del puente, pero aun así sus gritos se oían por todo el lugar. Los shinobis se separaron rápidamente. No era buena idea que la kunoichi los viera en tan comprometedora escena.

-Esto no se quedará así Naruto… te compensaré cuando acabemos con esto- susurró Sasuke al rubio, el cual sonrió. La pelirrosa corría por la orilla del puente, y cuando llegó a ellos, se abalanzó a un Sasuke desprevenido.

-¡Ohh Sasuke kun¿Por qué me dejaste plantada en la fiesta de Ino y mía¡Te esperé toda la noche!- la sangre de Naruto hervía. La apatía por Sakura había crecido día con día cuando la veía observando con deseo a su koi, pero sonrió para sus adentros con ironía. Esa idiota jamás creería lo que había hecho su 'Sasuke kun' la noche de su estúpida fiesta… y varias noches seguidas a ésta.

El pelinegro estaba desesperado, pues la chica lo había agarrado del cuello y se colgaba de el, abrazándolo fuertemente. Sasuke pidió socorro con la mirada a Naruto, y éste tomó cartas en el asunto.

-Nee Sakura, ya deja a Sasuke onegai…- La pelirrosa lo miró con desprecio sin soltar al mencionado, y con una voz muy irritante le gritó:

-¿Quién eres TU para decirme que hacer¡Estúpido dem…!- Sakura no terminó la frase, pues ya estaba en el suelo con un fuerte golpe de parte de Sasuke. Éste la miraba desde arriba con odio, y con palabras crueles, le susurró:

-Que te quede claro niñata, óyeme bien: Jamás permitiré que insultes a Naruto¿Lo entiendes¡Jamás¿O es que acaso eres demasiado estúpida para comprender unas simples palabras? Y te pido de favor que me dejes en paz de una buena vez, entiende que no quiero nada contigo. Solo soy un capricho tuyo que no puedes cumplir, y comprende esto, si te queda aún un poco de cerebro en esa enorme cabeza- se agachó y tomó por la blusa una llorosa Sakura- eres una chiquilla odiosa y caprichosa, pero jamás llegarás a ser nadie con esa actitud.

La soltó con desprecio y se dirigió al barandal del puente, ante la mirada atónita de Naruto. ¿Acaso Sasuke había intercedido por el? Y qué manera de poner en su lugar a la chica… en un principio sintió lástima por ella, que seguía llorando en el suelo, pero después juzgó que era momento de que Sakura sentara cabeza.

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento lo despejara un poco.

Sabía que había sido muy cruel con la chica, pero simplemente lo sacaba de sus cabales. Aún oía los sollozos de Sakura, pero no le importó. Miró a un Naruto desconcertado, y trató de sonreír un poco, pero le pareció imposible. Parecían los dos demasiado sorprendidos de su repentina ferocidad, pero en su interior se justificaba diciéndose que la pelirrosada había maltratado a Naruto durante años¿Por qué no hacerla probar de su propia medicina? Sintió a Naruto acercarse a el.

-Sasuke, yo…

-¡Ohayo!… ¿Pero… que sucede aquí?- las palabras tímidas de Naruto fueron acalladas por la repentina llegada de Kakashi, el cual estaba inusitadamente puntual. Miró la escena con su ojo visible completamente abierto. Sakura con la cabeza gacha y sollozando en el suelo, Naruto a punto de tocar el hombro de Sasuke, mirando con los ojos azules completamente abiertos a Kakashi y a un Sasuke apoyado en el barandal con la mano en la cabeza y mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme esto? Sakura…- se acercó a ayudar a la kunoichi, pero esta rechazó su mano. Se incorporó lentamente y con voz temblorosa mustió:

-N…no es na...da… Kakashi sensei… si m…me disculpa yo… no me siento bien- ante los tres desconcertados shinobis, Sakura salió corriendo hacia la orilla del puente, alejándose por la espesura de los árboles.

Sasuke suspiró con exasperación y se viró hacia Kakashi, el cual los miraba inquisidoramente.

-Bien bien… ¿Tienen alguna explicación a esto?- un asomo de desconcierto y curiosidad era visible en el, pero solo hubo silencio. Naruto se mordió el labio. No le gustaba esa sensación, sentía que hacía mal ocultándole esto a Kakashi sensei. Sasuke miró desafiante al peliplatino, como retándolo a profundizar más en el tema. El ninja copia solo cerró los ojos con resignación, y se dispuso a dar órdenes.

-En fin… su misión es ayudar a preparar la habitación del Kazekage. Hoy es el día de su llegada, y Konoha debe hacer ver ante su país que es una aldea fuerte, pero que no escatima en cuanto a comodidad… pensaba pedir consejos de decoración a Sakura, pero…-observó cortamente a los shinobis- como sea, esta es la dirección, encontrarán todo lo necesario para limpiar y arreglar el departamento.

-Pero… ¿Qué el Kazekage no debería quedarse en las habitaciones de el edificio de la Godaime?- Preguntó Naruto con desconcierto. Era raro que una personalidad así de importante como un Kage se quedase en un simple departamento. Kakashi lo miró.

-Cierto, pero 'su majestad' así lo pidió… como sea, suerte y nos vemos- Kakashi desapareció en una voluta de humo, dejando nuevamente a los chicos solos. Se miraron.

-Sasuke…-comenzó el rubio, pero el mencionado lo interrumpió.

-Si si, ya se lo que me dirás, que no debí ser tan duro con ella, que quizá me pasé de la raya, que ella también tiene sentim…- Naruto apresó con dulzura los labios de su koi, abrazándolo contra si por la cintura. Sasuke se sonrojó, pues esperaba un reclamo por parte del kitsune, pero había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Saboreó la lengua juguetona que su rubio le prestaba, y se abrazó a el con amor.

-Gracias Sasuke… eres muy especial para mí.- el rubio se recostó en el pecho del pelinegro, sintiendo su aroma en el ambiente. Los pétalos de cerezo revoloteaban a su alrededor, acariciando sus mejillas y dándole a la escena un toque romántico. Sasuke apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Naruto, y sonrió.

-Jamás dejaré que nadie te lastime mi Naruto, jamás…

- - -

-¿No crees que es un poco pequeña para el Kazekage?- Naruto examinaba cada rincón del departamento en la dirección indicada por Kakashi. La pulcra pero reducida residencia estaba a orillas de la ciudad, muy cerca del bosque. Unos árboles frondosos cubrían con su sombra a la casa, dándole al lugar un toque pintoresco. Sasuke cargaba cajas con aditamentos para la limpieza de la vivienda, y asintió con desgana. Ese no era precisamente el tipo de misión que esperaba, y hacía años que no hacía algo tan aburrido como cargar cajas y decorar una casa.

Naruto, en cambio, estaba emocionado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía gente de la Arena, y extrañaba un poco las locuras de Temari, las despreocupaciones de Kankuro y la frialdad de Gaara. Recordar a este último lo hizo sonreír cortamente. Desde la última vez que se habían visto, cuando lo nombraron el Kazekage de su aldea, había cambiado radicalmente. Aún tenía su expresión indiferente, pero podía ser muy amable si se lo proponía. Incluso podría decirse que lo consideraba un amigo.

-Creo que será algo complicado que Gaara se traslade de aquí al centro de la ciudad, donde serán las festividades. Aparte, este lugar es muy pequeño como para que Kankuro y Temari se muden con el. Seguramente estará solo aquí- apuntó el pelinegro, dejando los objetos que cargaba en el suelo y resoplando con pesadez- sé que ese chico es solitario, pero el estar a orillas de la aldea siendo una persona importante puede ser peligroso, además de aburrido.

Naruto tomó un paño húmedo y con una sonrisa zorruna, limpió a conciencia las ventanas.

-Tonterías. Gaara sabe cuidarse bien, además, con su velocidad podrá estar en las festividades en menos de lo que su arena lo protege- el rubio rió ante su comentario, y siguió con su labor. Sasuke estaba algo sorprendido de que el chico no se quejara por ese tipo de trabajo. Normalmente habría replicado y se habría negado rotundamente a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Vamos¡Hasta su casa era un completo desastre! Aunque debía admitir que desde su 'primer encuentro' en su casa, el rubio había tratado de ser más limpio en lo que su vivienda y su persona refieren. Pero ahora estaba muy concentrado limpiando y acomodando aquí y allá, tarareando una tonada e irradiando alegría por sus preciosos orbes zafiro. Ese era el Uzumaki Naruto al que el amaba, el desinteresado por los demás, el que podía ser inocente y sin preocupaciones.

El que demostraba con una sonrisa sincera que podía amar y ser amado.

Pasaron toda la tarde haciendo arreglos y acomodos, sopesando las probabilidades del gusto del portador de Shukaku. Al final, todo estaba listo: Muebles marrón claro alineados en una pequeña sala de estar, con una mesa ratona de centro adornada con velas y algunas decoraciones de canela, cuyo olor inundaba el ambiente. Un ramillete de flores exóticas en tonalidades terracota en la cómoda junto al comedor, y un hermoso frutero en el centro de la mesa. La cocina impecable con la madera de las alacenas pulida y encerada, y la habitación principal simplemente espléndida. Sábanas beige con cobertor un poco más oscuro, cubriendo el lecho. Unos jarrones con más adornos de canela y unos pequeños candelabros con incienso en su interior, perfumando el ambiente con un olor a sándalo.

Todo esto hacía juego con cortinas blancas de lino y las paredes color marrón rojizo suave, haciendo que el departamento tuviera una vista cálida y acogedora.

-Simplemente perfecto- murmuró Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa. Estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo, y nada lo podía hacer sentir mejor que una misión bien hecha. O casi nada.

Miró al kitsune, el cual se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Soltaba a momentos ligeros resoplidos entre cada exhalación, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara. Sus rubios cabellos cubrían graciosamente la bronceada piel por sobre el protector, dándole un toque infantil. Sus labios entreabiertos daban a Sasuke una tentadora invitación a tocarlos con los suyos propios, y no se hizo del rogar.

Se acercó con el corazón acelerado al rubio, y se arrodilló a la orilla del sillón, deleitándose con la vista de un Naruto dormido. Aunque hubiera pasado casi un mes desde el inicio de su relación, el Uchiha aún sentía que se le iba el aire cuando tenía al rubio así de cerca. Tomó con su mano la mejilla de Naruto. Éste se movió un poco, pero siguió tranquilo. El aroma de sándalo inundaba toda la casa, haciendo que los sentidos del Uchiha se perdiesen, cegándolo completamente. Acercó su rostro al del kitsune, le retiró con cuidado el protector y con mucha delicadeza rozó sus labios con los de Naruto.

Naruto, al sentir algo cálido en sus labios, abrió perezosamente los ojos, y al hallarse con los párpados de su Sasuke, sonrió en los labios de éste. Era un dulce despertar.

Comenzó a contestar con suavidad a las insinuaciones del pelinegro, mientras le quitaba juguetonamente también el protector, mientras el Uchiha poco a poco iba acrecentando la pasión en el acto. Al darse cuenta de que Naruto contestaba, sonrió internamente. Sabía que había captado el mensaje.

Naruto tomó por la nuca a Sasuke, intensificando el beso con pasión; mientras, Sasuke jugueteaba con el estómago del kitsune, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo, provocándole cosquillas al trigueño. Sasuke dejó el vientre y abrazó a Naruto por el pecho, sin dejar de besarlo. Naruto rió ligeramente, y lo arrastró hasta el sillón, posicionándolo encima de el. Sasuke se colocó con cuidado de no lastimarlo en tan estrecho lugar, pero siguió con sus juegos de caricias y besos.

Dejó por un momento sus labios, y se dedicó a besar ligeramente, casi sin tocar, la base del cuello de Naruto. Éste daba suspiros de excitación, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Cada día que pasaba, cada instante, añoraba el aroma de su amado Sasuke, un olor a cedro y loción que lo embriagaba al más mínimo acercamiento a su nariz. Se sujetó por detrás al brazo del sillón por encima de su cabeza, dejando su cuerpo expuesto a los ávidos pero dulces deseos de Sasuke. El pelinegro le retiró con cuidado el chaleco verde de jounin y la aisló sin miramientos de la polera azul oscuro, dejando en todo su esplendor el pecho desnudo de Naruto.

El Uchiha descendió por sus pectorales, los cuales estaban endurecidos por el candente ambiente, y se dedicó a lamer la zona más sensible de éstos. Dejó de haber suspiros, para dar paso a los gemidos incontrolados de los labios del rubio. Era tan deliciosa esa sensación de estar a la merced del pelinegro… algo indescriptible sin duda.

Sasuke bajó más, pasando por el estómago, delineando con un dedo el sello que lo condenaba. Ése sello, pensó Sasuke con placer, nadie lo conocía mejor que el, con cada detalle grabado en su mente. Volvió a sacar su lengua, humedeciendo cada vez más abajo, posando peligrosamente su objetivo en la entrepierna endurecida del kitsune. Acarició con una mano por sobre el pantalón, y Naruto se arqueó un poco, sintiendo el toque de Sasuke. No aguantaría mucho tiempo sin tenerlo dentro de si. Miró casi rogando a su koi, y éste solo sonrió, bajando el cierre de los pantalones del rubio.

Con las manos temblorosas, como la primera vez que lo habían hecho, sacó con delicadeza el miembro endurecido del kitsune, el cual se mordió el labio, aguantando un suspiro. Sasuke le tomó de la barbilla, y le abrió los labios con ligereza, sonriendo.

-Me gusta oírte gemir Naruto… no te calles…

Y tras decir estas palabras bajó nuevamente a la entrepierna, y de un solo golpe introdujo la erección del kitsune a su boca, provocando que el rubio gritara. Sasuke tomaba con una mano la base del miembro y con la otra delineaba las íngles del kitsune, mientras devoraba con avidez la longitud del chico.

La saliva cálida de Sasuke empapaba toda la entrepierna del rubio, haciendo que los labios del pelinegro se deslizaran con facilidad, causándole miles de sensaciones indescriptibles a un Naruto extasiado. El rubio se aferraba fuertemente del brazo del sillón, haciéndose un poco de daño. Las lametadas y ligeros mordiscos de Sasuke lo volvían loco, y pronto tuvo las manos en la cabeza de éste, marcándole un ritmo más rápido.

Sasuke vio que Naruto estaba muy próximo a terminar, pero no quería acabar así. Quería que los dos llegaran juntos al placer inexpresable, amándose al mismo tiempo, estando uno en la templanza del otro…

Retiró con delicadeza los labios de la entrepierna del chico, provocando que éste se quejara.

-Sasuke… ahh… no me hagas esto…

El chico con cabellos azabaches acarició con ligereza la aún humedecida extremidad de Naruto con un dedo, haciendo que éste se agitara. Se inclinó y besó sus labios, y cerca de su rostro, le susurró:

-Créeme Naruto… lo que sigue será mucho más placentero que lo que te estaba haciendo… y lo disfrutaremos juntos.

Humedeció con tentación dos de sus dedos frente al rubio, mientras éste se extasiaba con los provocadores movimientos de la lengua del pelinegro. Entonces, con lentitud, introdujo uno en la entrada de Naruto suavemente, haciendo el menor daño posible. El trigueño gimió un poco, pero se acostumbró rápido. Habían hecho eso tantas veces que su entrada ganaba elasticidad, y cada día dolía menos. Pronto fueron dos, y hasta tres los dedos que incursionaron en la intimidad de Naruto, mientras éste, agitado, movía las caderas para tenerlos cada vez más dentro de si.

-Sasu…ahhh…ke… hazlo ya…- la entrecortada voz del kitsune provocó que el pelinegro tocara nuevamente la entrepierna de Naruto, haciendo que se arqueara. Retiró muy a pesar del rubio los dedos, y estaba a punto de penetrarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban. Si el kazekage veía rastros de… 'su pasión' en el sillón no pensaría lo mejor de Konoha, así que tomó al rubio y lo recostó en la mullida alfombra que estaba bajo el sillón.

-Será más fácil limpiar aquí…- le comunicó con una sonrisa extasiada a Naruto, y lo embistió con rapidez. El trigueño soltó un grito, pero se abrazó a Sasuke, introduciéndolo más en el. Tomaron una posición en la cual Naruto subió las piernas desde las rodillas a los hombros de Sasuke, y éste estaba hincado frente a Naruto, con la entrada del trigueño totalmente expuesta. Naruto se aferraba a la parte baja del sillón por sobre su cabeza, y sasuke tenía sus manos en el vientre del trigueño, acariciando su longitud erguida. Los dos exponían un escarlata rostro y los ojos entrecerrados, suspirando y gimiendo al por mayor. Sasuke se movía dentro del kitsune libremente, y éste lo disfrutaba enormemente. El pelinegro echó la cabeza hacia atrás, era demasiado el placer que sentía, y la estrechez del rubio era deliciosa para provocarlo. Naruto sentía el vaivén en su interior, y creyó que se ahogaría en su goce, recorriéndole cada célula del cuerpo.

Los bien formados cuerpos de los shinobis brillaban a la luz del crepúsculo que se colaba por las ventanas por el sudor que corría a través de ellos. Los tonos tierra rodeaban la escena, y la luz vespertina, combinada con el aroma de sándalo y canela, daban un toque pasional y provocativo a cada dejo de exhalaciones y gemidos de los jóvenes.

Sasuke, perdiendo toda noción de tiempo y espacio, solo viendo como su Naruto gozaba de su persona, sintió que terminaría en pocos segundos. Embistió con más fuerza, cada vez más y más, tratando de llegar más profundo en el cuerpo del kitsune. Naruto, a punto de correrse, emitió un gran gemido con el nombre de Sasuke en sus labios, y se arqueó aferrándose fuertemente al sillón. Una sustancia blanquecina y ligera roció el abdomen y las manos de sasuke, e cual bañó con su esencia el cuerpo de Naruto, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho, pero cada día parecía la primera vez, con tantas nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos entrelazados.

Cayeron el la alfombra, Sasuke sobre Naruto, y éste bajó las piernas de los hombros de su koi respirando agitadamente. Sasuke abrazó protectoramente al rubio, temiendo que se fuera de su lado. Los dos recuperaban poco a poco su respiración normal, y se dirigieron una enorme sonrisa, la cual significaba más que mil palabras, pero que decía solo dos: Te amo.

- - -

Los fuegos artificiales de las festividades de Konoha inundaban el cielo de minúsculas salpicaduras brillantes y enormes figuras, enmarcadas por una oscura bóveda celestial coronada de la luna más blanca y enorme que jamás habían visto; llena, como la primera vez que se habían adentrado en el cuerpo del otro.

Los gritos, las risas y el olor de comida era partícipe de la llegada del Kazekage, en una fiesta enorme en el centro de la cuidad. Puestos de juegos y juegos de pensamiento detenían a la gente en las tumultuosas calles de la aldea para ponerse a prueba a si mismos. Y precisamente en uno de esos puestos estaban un concentrado Naruto y un Sasuke cruzado de brazos, sin creerse que el rubio tardara tanto en pescar un pez gato.

Después de haber 'pasado' la tarde en la habitación del Kazekage, de habían vestido, limpiado y cerrado con llave el lugar, se dirigieron rápidamente al centro de la aldea. Comunicaron a Tsunade que la misión estaba hecha y ésta, con una gran sonrisa, les comunicó:

-Muy bien, pueden ir a disfrutar de las festividades. Escoltarán a Gaara hacia sus habitaciones y serán libres esta noche.

Naruto, mirando con cansancio la ya acostumbrada botella de sake en la mano de la Godaime, asintió con ligereza. Entonces, desde esa momento, habían deambulado por las calles abarrotadas de niños y gente sonriente, libres de preocupaciones y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. En momentos, algunos aldeanos se le quedaban mirando con desprecio al rubio, pero al reparar en quien iba a su lado, apartaban la mirada rápidamente, insatisfaciendo su curiosidad. Los dos jóvenes iban muy juntos, y a momentos sus miradas furtivas se encontraban en una cálida atmósfera, mientras compartían sonrisas. Ese había sido un día muy productivo, y no podía ser mejor. Era imposible que algo arruinara su felicidad, jamás… no se lo permitirían.

Repentinamente, las puertas de la aldea de Fuego, la gran Konoha, se abrieron y dejaron ver una gran caravana ricamente adornada con detalles desérticos, como camellos y personas vestidas de túnicas ligeras y velos que les cubrían el rostro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una especie de carreta exquisitamente adornada con joyas y hierbas extrañas, cargada por varios shinobis de la Arena. En ella, iban Temari, con una hermosa sonrisa y los ojos azules inundados en orgullo; Kankuro, recargado en un extremo de su asiento y bostezando con disimulo; y en medio, en la parte más alta, iba Gaara, vistiendo sus ropajes de Kazekage, haciendo contraste con su cabello color fuego, y esos impasibles y fríos ojos mirando al frente con indiferencia a las ovaciones a su alrededor.

Sasuke y Naruto viraron su mirada hacia donde se armaba el tumulto, y Naruto, con una gran sonrisa, cargada de emoción, gritó a Sasuke:

-¡Mira Sasuke¡Gaara ha llegado!- el rubio tomaba de el chaleco a un Sasuke un poco hastiado de el interés del rubio hacia Gaara, y tomándole las manos para apartarlas de su ropa, suspiró.

-Tranquilo Naruto, ya hablarás con el después…

Naruto, haciendo caso omiso, corrió hacia la caravana y saludó al ojiverde con escándalo, gritando su nombre y saludando con los brazos extendidos. Algunos rieron, otros apartaron la vista con vergüenza y otros más lo ignoraron. Sasuke, por su parte, se tapó el rostro con la mano, enrojeciendo un poco. Gaara, al oír su nombre, volteó hacia abajo, y al ver al rubio emocionado sonrió para sus adentros, maquinando sus planes para esa noche.

-Solo unos momentos más Uzumaki Naruto… y te tendré en mis manos.- murmuró el chico de la arena, y con un pequeño amago de sonrisa, respondió con discreción al saludo del escandaloso trigueño.

Llegó el exuberante tropel hasta la plataforma donde se hallaba la Godaime, y Gaara se bajó con ayuda de una escolta de shinobis de su asiento, seguido por Temari y Kankuro. Los dos portaban sus protectores de Suna, y se colocaron a ambos lados del más joven, como queriendo protegerlo de los demás. El ojiverde se acercó a Tsunade, y le estrechó la mano, mientras recitaba unas palabras que todos oían, pero que nadie comprendió. Al final, el chico sonrió.

-Esas palabras las dijo el primer Kazekage de mi aldea, y están en una lengua antigua, las cuales significan: 'Como el viento de mi aldea, mantengo en alto mi honor y mi corazón para con mi gente y mis ideales'. Y el día de hoy, a ya seis años de la reconstrucción de Konoha y la creación nueva de la alianza con Suna, mi aldea y yo celebramos con ustedes, Konoha – volteó hacia la multitud expectante- este aniversario y los mejores deseos de nuestra tierra para sus corazones e ideales. Gracias.

Los aplausos y ovaciones fueron desde palmas hasta los más escandalosos gritos de emoción. Toda ala aldea estaba feliz por este acontecimiento, y Naruto no era indiferente a esto. Aplaudía con los ojos anegados en alegría junto a un Sasuke curioso, preguntándose con una pequeña sonrisa hasta donde podía llegar la felicidad del chico.

Después, la gente se dispersó, y volvió el acostumbrado tumulto a los puestos y restaurantes a lo largo de las avenidas y calles. Naruto volteó para mirar sonriente a Sasuke y proponerle ir a saludar a Gaara, pero vio que no estaba. Se extrañó, pero siguió con su idea de ver al joven de Suna.

Sasuke había sido arrollado por una avalancha de gente, y fue arrastrado hasta una arboleda cerca de la plataforma, pero lo prudentemente alejada para que se pudiera esconder alguien. Buscó con la mirada a naruto, pero no halló su rubia cabellera entre la gente que iba y venía.

-Maldición… -murmuró el Uchiha, y dispuesto a buscar a su rubio, se encaminó hacia las calles, pero sintió un brazo detenerlo. Volteó, alegre, creyendo que era Naruto, y sin detenerse a mirar, besó a la persona con demasiada pasión.

Naruto había pasado junto a un puesto de sake, y había decidido, por consejo de Jiraiya, probar por fin a sus dieciocho años el tan afamado líquido. Cuando ya estaba un poco embriagado y se dirigí con paso atolondrado hacia donde estaba Gaara, miró hacia unas arboledas, y su vista se contrajo.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, tomando de la cintura a Sakura y besándola intensamente. El joven Uzumaki creyó que era una ilusión provocada por la bebida, y cegado por ésta, se acercó lentamente a los dos. Al ver que sus orbes no lo engañaban, las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Tanto tiempo que el Uchiha le había jurado amor, tantas veces que lo había poseído en todo sentido, tantas veces que le había dedicado esas cálidas sonrisas, eran ahora el puñal frío que se encajaba en el corazón vulnerable del rubio.

-Sa…suke…- murmuró, ahogándose con sus palabras y sintiendo que se desmayaba por tantas lágrimas y los efectos del alcohol. Se sintió usado, cegado por su estado.

Sasuke, al oír la voz del rubio a sus espaldas, se horrorizó. Si Naruto estaba tras de el, entonces… ¿A quien estaba besando?

Se apartó bruscamente del individuo, y vio que era la última persona a la que quisiera besar: Sakura. Ésta, con una enorme sonrisa, miraba a los ojos de Sasuke.

El pelinegro observó a Naruto, el cual había caído de rodillas, con la mirada fija en el cielo. Sasuke creyó que el mundo se le venía encima, y trató de acercarse a Naruto, de explicarle que había pensado que era el, y no la estúpida pelirrosa, pero al tratar de tocar su hombro, Naruto lo golpeó con fuerza. Se levantó con dificultad del suelo, y le gritó al Uchiha:

-¡No quiero saber nada más de ti Uchiha¿Me oíste? **¡TE ODIO!**- Naruto corrió como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, soltando cada vez más lágrimas de sus orbes azules, dejando a Sasuke confundido, pero más que nada, dolido. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Miró con rabia a la pelirrosa, la cual se le acercaba por la espalda y lo abrazaba, acariciando sus pectorales.

-Sasuke kun, no me lo esperaba, sabía que me amabas…

Nuevamente, la chica cayó en el suelo a golpe de un Sasuke completamente furioso. Estaba harto de ella, no comprendía la estupidez de la chica, y con el odio más que presente, le dijo a punto de explotar:

-¿Qué no entiendes idiota¡Yo AMO a Naruto, y por esta estupidez que acabo de cometer, y por tu testarudez, estoy a punto de perderlo¡No te quiero volver ver jamás!

Antes de que la Haruno pudiera salir de su sorpresa o decir algo, echó a correr, buscando al rubio. Tenía que arreglar eso lo más pronto posible, o si no se odiaría por siempre.

Naruto seguía corriendo, abandonándose a su dolor, pero por el sake se debilitaba cada vez más. Cuando creyó desfallecer, unos brazos fuertes lo sostuvieron por los hombros. Naruto primero creyó que era sasuke, y estaba a punto de apartarlo cuando se dio cuenta de sus cabellos pelirrojos y la túnica que portaba: Era Gaara.

Naruto vio preocupación en los ojos del ojiverde y se echó a sus brazos, buscando consuelo. Lloró en su hombro y decía palabras inteligibles, hasta que Gaara lo apartó un poco, y le susurró las palabras que deseaba decir desde hacía tiempo:

-Naruto… ¿Quisieras pasar la noche conmigo? Sé que no soy Sasuke, pero puede servirte para olvidar.

Naruto, cegado por el alcohol y dolido por la escena aún presente en su mente, asintió con ligereza. No sabía que ese movimiento de cabeza repercutiría en su vida muy cruelmente.

Un par de ojos rojos vieron toda la escena, desde el beso hasta la proposición de Gaara, y hacían conjeturas en la mente de su portador. Cuando vio a el rubio y al pelirrojo alejarse por entre las arboledas muy cerca el uno del otro a dirección al apartamento del último y al pelinegro viendo furtivamente a los dos irse, y siguiéndolos, decidió tomar el ejemplo del chico de cabello azabache, y siguió el rastro de los tres. Podía ser interesante lo que vería, y aclararía varias de sus dudas respecto a varias cosas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** No me maten Xx sé que tardé mucho MUCHO en actualizar n.nU gomen. Es que tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes y demás, pero ya esta aquí oOo con dos lemon a su orden y otros dos viniendo en camino n.n. Si si, ya se que acabó muy pronto la felicidad de los dos chicos, pero les prometo que habrá un final feliz nOn 

¿Cuál será la intención de Gaara a Naruto, y que será de la relación SasuNaru¿Y quien será el portador de los ojos rojos¡Próximo cap será el último! Pero les prometo un muy buen final y un epílogo inesperado XD ¡Disfruten! n.n

Matta ne n.n


	5. Arrepentimiento

**- QUEDATE A MI LADO -**

Por: Ame Chan

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos, la serie estaría catalogada 100 yaoi y hard lemon XDD)

* * *

**5º Cap **

_-Cuando la conciencia se corrompe, la oscuridad del arrepentimiento nace en un corazón cegado por el amor y corroído por las lágrimas _

El silencio del bosque era roto por los constantes sollozos de un joven trigueño, que seguía sin poder creer lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué Sasuke le había hecho eso¿No había sido precisamente el la persona que lo había salvado una vez de suicidarse, diciéndole que era lo que más importaba en su vida? Y ahora¿Por qué lo traicionaba?

Se aferró a la espalda de Gaara, y soltó su resentimiento en más lágrimas; estaba mareado aún por el licor, y sentía un extraño dolor en el estómago. Supuso que era efecto del sake, y le restó importancia. El Kazekage temblaba un poco, mientras caminaba en dirección a donde había solicitado un departamento. El verdadero objetivo de que éste fuera alejado de la civilización era para que nadie se percatara de los gritos y quizá sollozos que haría salir de los labios de Naruto en unos cuantos momentos más… solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La luna llena hacía que la excitación de Gaara se acrecentara; ese deseo que sentía siempre que la luna estaba en su completo esplendor se lo correspondía al Shukaku, el cual a veces lo poseía en mente, haciéndolo desfogarse aunque no fuera su voluntad; y esta vez era Uzumaki el objetivo de los retorcidos instintos de el espíritu de la arena, y Gaara, como contenedor, debía cumplir su parte.

Una sombra caminaba sigilosamente tras el par, y a momentos se desconcertaba más. ¿Qué hacía Naruto con Gaara¿Por qué el rubio se aferraba con tanto ímpetu a la espalda del pelirrojo, y éste tenía una sonrisa desfigurante para su rostro? Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Llegaría al fondo de eso, y si era necesario, intervendría para evitar que Naruto se dañara a si mismo. Aún le dolía la expresión de el trigueño al sorprenderlo besar a la pelirrosa, pero debía explicarle que había sido un malentendido. No podía permitirse perder al chico por una tontería de esas.

Naruto y Gaara llegaron ante el departamento del Kazekage, y entraron con aprehensión. El ojiazul miró vagamente a su derredor. Las lágrimas de sus mejillas se habían ya secado, y de sus orbes zafiro solo quedaban dos esferas opacas que irradiaban una profunda tristeza. Observó con una opresión en el pecho el sillón en el que esa misma tarde el y Sasuke habían consumado una vez más su 'amor'… pero esa palabra ya no significaba nada para Naruto.

Gaara sentía al Shukaku muy desesperado, y decidió no aguardar más. _'Hazlo ahora, niño estúpido, o tu pagarás las consecuencias' _Esas palabras revoloteaban en la mente del pelirrojo con una voz macabra, y él, vulnerable y curioso por lo que sería tener por fin al tan afamado Uzumaki Naruto, se lanzó contra el. Naruto apenas miró al ojiverde, cuando ya lo tenía aferrado a la cintura y los labios presionándose contra los suyos. Era un roce furioso, forzado, y hacía daño al rubio. Estaba Naruto contra la pared, asequible a los frenesíes del pelirrojo.

'_Si con esto puedo olvidar por un momento el dolor de mi corazón… que así sea' _

Se dejó arrastrar a la cama que anteriormente había tendido con pulcritud, y Gaara arrancó el cobertor y las sábanas con arrebato. Arrojó sin miramientos al rubicundo y se abalanzó contra el, tocándolo nuevamente con fiereza y recorriendo su pecho con las manos desesperadamente. Naruto cerró los ojos, y se dejó hacer lo que el pelirrojo deseaba.

Sasuke había seguido a los dos hasta la residencia, y se había ocultado tras unos árboles fuera de ésta. Estaba en un punto por donde podía ver perfectamente lo que sucedía en la habitación de la recámara principal, y se quedó helado. ¿Naruto había decidido desfogarse con Gaara por su culpa? Las rodillas le temblaban, rogando por que todo fuera un sueño. Una horrible pesadilla. Confiaba en que en cualquier momento despertaría, pálido y agitado, y que los brazos bronceados y fuertes de Naruto lo envolverían para reconfortarlo, y una sonrisa asomaría por los labios de su rubio. Pero eso jamás sucedió, y vio con desesperación como Gaara arrancaba de si la túnica, quedando solo en bóxer; deseaba intervenir en la escena, golpear a Gaara y darle una buena bofetada a Naruto por engañarlo de esa manera, para después besarlo y explicarle todo, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía. Notó que Naruto estaba tendido sin hacer absolutamente nada, y creyó que el rubio no estaba conciente de lo que pasaba. Al menos, pensaba consternado, eso quería creer.

Los ojos carmesíes de Itachi Uchiha se contrajeron en una expresión de incredulidad. ¿Uzumaki… con el Kazekage¿Y su hermano pálido y al borde e las lágrimas por la escena que se presentaba en el interior del apartamento? Conjeturas se hacían en la mente de Itachi, y decidió esperar antes de dar su veredicto final.

La mirada de Gaara había cambiado completamente; unos orbes dorados aparecieron en lugar de los verdes esmeralda, y una sonrisa cruel y desencajada asomaba en su rostro. Ya no era Gaara del desierto el que le arrancaba la chaqueta a un Naruto que sollozaba en silencio, sino que era Shukaku de la arena, poseyendo al pelirrojo y aguardando por satisfacer su deseo carnal.

Naruto soltaba ligeros hipidos, y se agitaba al sentir las frías manos de Gaara recorrerle todo el cuerpo por debajo de la polera azul marino. No se parecía en nada a Sasuke, que tenía el tacto cálido y sin prisas, haciéndolo estremecer suavemente; su confusa mente asomó por un momento que eso no estaba bien. Trató de zafarse torpemente del pelirrojo, pero este le retuvo las manos por encima de la cabeza. Vio la ambarina mirada de Gaara y se asustó. Aquellas pupilas le recordaban algo, pero no sabía que…

De pronto, un desgarrador dolor lo contrajo por el estómago, mientras se extendía un calor insoportable por todo su cuerpo… vislumbró por unos segundos en su mente a Kyuubi, perdiendo el conocimiento y el control de su cuerpo después. Sus ojos se tornaron en un color escarlata, y sus facciones cambiaran a unas zorrunas. Kyuubi y Shukaku, poseyendo los cuerpos de sus contenedores, eran ahora los que tomaban el mando.

Sasuke creyó desfallecer cuando vio con horror que Naruto correspondía a las 'caricias' de Gaara; hasta ese momento, el rubio había estado pasivo, y su repentina acción en el acto destruyó a Sasuke interiormente. ¿Por qué Naruto le hacía eso? Un simple beso no se comparaba con lo que el rubio se disponía a hacer, y eso le atravesaba en corazón al Uchiha. Repentinamente, sintió algo que hacía tiempo no percibía correr por sus venas: Odio. Odio ante la traición y el desosiego a que la persona a la que más quieres te arrebate todas las ilusiones y esperanzas que tenías con ella. Ya lo había experimentado una vez, y no quería sentirlo más. Con el sentimiento cegando a Sasuke, éste no se dio cuenta de que las facciones de Naruto habían cambiado, y que el que se arrancaba la ropa interior no era el rubio, sino el demonio en su interior, aprovechando el reencuentro con el Bijuu del viento, la luna que disparaba sus instintos y el cuerpo maduro de su contenedor. Naruto repentinamente estuvo conciente de lo que hacía, pero su cuerpo se movía a voluntad de Kyuubi.

Gaara estaba completamente desnudo, y ayudó a arrancarse con lujuria el bóxer de un Naruto que le arañaba la espalda, desesperado. Pronto las gotas de sangre que emanaban de la piel nívea del Kazekage fueron a parar en las sábanas blancas. El rubio acercó sus dedos manchados de la sustancia escarlata a su boca y los lamió; la sangre lo incitaba. Gaara miró lo rojizo en los dedos de Naruto, y se excitó. Una enorme erección era visible en la entrepierna del pelirrojo, y otra emulaba a la de Gaara en el bajo vientre del rubio. Gaara se echó sobre Uzumaki, y le besó con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangre en la comisura de los labios. Una sonrisa grotesca apareció en los labios de Naruto, mientras el líquido rojizo manchaba su gesto. Deseaba más.

Gaara le abrió sin miramientos las piernas a Naruto, el cual miraba con fiereza al chico; en la mente de Naruto solo gobernaba en ese momento Kyuubi en medio de una oscuridad aterradora, pero repentinamente una imagen derrumbó a las demás lujurias del kitsune: Sasuke sonriéndole con ternura.

Naruto se tomó la cabeza con fuerza, gritando por una migraña repentina. Aquello no podía ser, no…

'_Yo amo a Sasuke, esto no debe estar pasando… ¿Pero que demonios hago!' _

De golpe la posesión de Kyuubi cesó, regresándole el color zafiro a los ojos de Naruto y la expresión de desconcierto en su cabeza. El alcohol parecía haber perdido el efecto en el, y le dolían horriblemente las sienes; miles de escena se arremolinaban en su mente. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Recordó la imagen de Sasuke besando a Sakura y una punzada dio de lleno en su pecho. Pero en ese momento, se percató de que Gaara estaba acercando su erección a su entrada. Sintió horror. Trató de alejarse del pelirrojo pero no pudo.

Sintió un dolor desgarrante en su interior, como si le partieran el cuerpo por la mitad. Se arqueó para tras con una expresión mezclada entre pánico, miedo y sobre todo, sufrimiento.

Sasuke no fue capaz de ver más. Sus piernas de repente cobraron la fuerza que momentos antes parecía haberse ido dejando un peso a plomo en ellas, y negando con la cabeza y temblando, susurró sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo hacia la nada:

-Naruto… te amo… pero esto… es demasiado…

Derramando lágrimas inconcientemente, Sasuke se alejó del lugar. No podía creer que su Naruto hubiera aceptado eso tan fácil, cómo había preferido manchar su cuerpo por las caricias de el pelirrojo… y el corresponderlas con fiereza. Con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas empapadas, pensó con un odio iracundo:

'_Te odio Naruto… te odio por amarte tanto y ser tan vulnerable a tu traición' _

Con el alma lastimada y la mirada empañada, se dirigió hacia su casa, en esos momentos vacía, para cavilar y desahogarse en su almohada, y por el dolor no reparó en que los dos amantes que habían provocado su sufrimiento tenían Bijuus en su interior…

Dentro del apartamento, Gaara aferraba por las caderas a un Naruto que gritaba de dolor. Jamás había sido penetrado tan fieramente, y menos sin la preparación previa que Sasuke siempre le proporcionaba…

'_Sasuke… como desearía que fueras tu el que me hace esto. Creo que sería más soportable…'_ Pensaba el rubio, y alzó los vidriosos zafiros hacia Gaara, el cual tenía una horrenda expresión de placer en el rostro, mientras embestía cada vez más y más fuerte. Aún sujetaba las manos de Naruto por encima de la cabeza de éste, imposibilitándolo de usarlas para zafarse.

El rubicundo gritaba, y de sus ojos corrían cada vez más lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? La intensa presión que tenía en su entrada lo lastimaba demasiado, era completamente insoportable… pero inevitable ya.

Gaara reparó en los quejidos cargados de angustia de Naruto, y soltándole por un momento las caderas, le dio una bofetada que le marcó la cara al ojiazul. Este volteó el rostro por la fuerza de la bofetada, y sintió el sabor a sangre en sus labios destrozados. No pudo contener un último sollozo, antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en Sasuke, rogando por que el pelirrojo terminara pronto.

El contenedor de Shukaku comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo. Sus facciones adquirían un tono rubí intenso a la par que cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza atrás; con un grito de lujuria carnal se arqueó y se derramó en el interior de un Naruto que no había sentido el más mínimo placer.

El trigueño se sentía sucio, usado. Gaara por fin lo soltó, y resollando fuertemente, salió de la entrada del rubio, manchando el suelo de su semilla blanquecina y un poco de sangre que había hecho aflorar de la entrada lastimada del trigueño. Naruto tenía una horrible sensación que entremezclaba decepción, insatisfacción y dolor, pero todo esto dominado por la vergüenza de haberse dejado dominar. Se quedó ahí, tirado entre las sábanas desordenadas y llenas del sudor que ese grotesco acto les había hecho transpirar, y vio con la mirada perdida como Gaara se le acercaba lentamente, aún respirando con dificultad. Naruto se horrorizó¿Qué no había tenido ya suficiente? Trató de levantarse, pero una punzada de dolor le impidió incorporarse. Se trató de cubrir con los brazos la cabeza, sollozando y casi suplicando por piedad, pero el pelirrojo no respondía: Se detuvo frente a Naruto, y mirando con fijeza su expresión de horror y sufrimiento, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, y, repentinamente, todo se tornó oscuro, silencioso…

Solo el nombre de Sasuke seguía en su mente residida de tinieblas.

La herida en la mano de Sasuke Uchiha, hecha meses atrás, había ya sanado, pero el corazón de su dueño estaba terriblemente destrozado. Hacía días que cierto trigueño de sonrisa hermosa y orbes azulados le había arrancado su deseo de seguir con vida. ¿Para qué quería vivir, se preguntaba, si su razón de existencia lo había traicionado?

El pelinegro se revolvió en su lecho; tenía dos días sin salir de su habitación, y en ese tiempo no se había dignado en comer, asearse u otras cosas de vitalidad para los humanos, pero empezaba a dudar de su estado ahora¿Qué era¿Un humano, o un fantasma gris que vivía del solo recuerdo de su amor?

Cerró los ojos enrojecidos. Estaba con un aspecto deplorable, a decir verdad; su ropa de jounin se cernía en el desarregladamente, su cabello azabache revuelto ocultaba sus oscuras orbes, las cuales estaban enmarcadas por unos párpados rojizos, llegando a unos tonos azulados y violetas que alarmarían a cualquiera. Tampoco se había preocupado por dormir. Simplemente no podía. Nadie reconocería al menor de los Uchiha si lo viera en semejante estado, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba en ese estúpido mundo de ninjas y misiones, de traiciones y falsas promesas.

El líquido salado humedeció los ojos de Sasuke, el cual estaba desinteresadamente incrédulo; no creyó que quedaran en él suficientes energías ni lágrimas que derramar, pero ahí estaban, saliendo sus frustraciones a manera de perlas acuosas.

Pasó la mano por debajo de la almohada húmeda, y tocó algo. Algo frío y rígido. Sacó el objeto, y con furia se percató de que era la foto de un sonriente Naruto. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, la rompió en mil pedazos, arrojándolos por toda la habitación. Respiró agitadamente; esa acción lo había tranquilizado un poco, pero el peso muerto de su pecho nada se lo quitaba. Y para colmo, su hermano no estaba ahí cuando debería.

No tenía la más mínima idea de donde se había metido Itachi, y no lo pensaba mucho en un momento como ese…

- - -

Itachi Uchiha tomó con cuidado un cuerpo inerte, envuelto de unas sábanas manchadas de sangre y una nota prendada en ellas. Había amanecido ya, y el Uchiha había presenciado todo desde su posición. Se mordió el labio con rabia, pues no había podido intervenir, y su hermano había sufrido enormemente por lo acontecido horas antes.

Se dirigió con paso decidido por un atajo entre los árboles a la casa del rubio, y al llegar entró con el cuerpo de éste apoyado en el suyo propio por la ventana del apartamento de Naruto.

La experiencia lo había marcado fuertemente, pues jamás en todos sus años de estar en el Akatsuki había presenciado algo así. Mientras tendía a Naruto en su cama y le lavaba las heridas, recordó que en la organización había oído hablar algo de esos casos extraños cuando dos Bijuus se reunían en una noche de luna llena cada determinados años. Lo que no entendía era como el Shukaku había planeado tan fríamente la situación para tener a Uzumaki en sus juegos.

Miró con algo de ternura y compasión al rubio, pero colocó un gesto más serio. Con que ese chico, Naruto, era el famoso poseedor del corazón de su hermano.

'Ni pensar que creí que era una chica el ver fugazmente la fotografía' pensó con una corta sonrisa el pelinegro, y arropó al trigueño con afición, vistiéndolo con un pijama que encontró en un cajón.

No sabía que sentía ahora, si incredulidad o enojo con Sasuke, pues era definitivamente…diferente que decidiera querer a un hombre, pero pronto desechó esa idea de su mente. Sasuke era completamente capaz de decidir por si mismo, aparte ya era mayor de edad.

Sasuke… jamás le había conocido otra persona con la que mantuviera una relación, así que no sabía como sería la reacción de su ototo kun, pero seguramente estaría más que traumado por la escena. Creyó entonces prudente hablar con el menor de los Uchiha para aclarar ese enorme malentendido de una vez por todas ya que Naruto estuviera más curado.

-Sa…ah… Sasuke….- Itachi miró hacia donde estaba tendido el trigueño, y observó que se revolvía con fuerza y sudaba mientras gemía ligeramente. El mayor de los Uchiha tomó la temperatura del chico, y se alarmó: Tenía fiebre. Fue por unas comparsas frías a la cocina, y las colocó en la frente del rubio, el cual se tranquilizó. Itachi veló por Naruto por dos días, y cuando por fin despertó, hubo muchas cosas que explicar.

-Nh…Sasu…ke…- Naruto abrió los ojos. Una luz matinal se colaba por sus ojos, y se los restregó con pereza. No reparó en donde estaba, ni que hacía allí, hasta que vio unos ojos escarlata mirarlo con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Sasuke…?- murmuró el rubio, pero al enfocar más se percató de que no era su koi.

-No… soy Itachi. Por fin despiertas, hacía dos días no respondías, mas que murmurabas 'Sasuke, Sasuke' como un frenético, como si nunca hubieras estado con mi ototo kun- Mencionó con una ligera risa el mayor. Naruto se desconcertó por la presencia de Itachi, y más por sus palabras. ¿Lo había escuchado llamar a Sasuke? Entonces…el…

-Entonces tú… tu sabes… ¿Pero como…?-Naruto se sonrojó violentamente. Itachi le dirigió una media sonrisa.

-Lo deduje- el Uchiha mayor asintió gravemente- y créeme, me costó mucho creérmelo, pero que se le va a hacer… además tenemos otras preocupaciones por ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con inocencia el más joven, e Itachi lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Acaso…no lo recuerdas?- preguntó con incredulidad. El rubio trató de incorporarse, pero una ligera punzada en su entrada se lo impidió. Cerró un ojo con dolor, y entonces todo fue claro en su mente. Las imágenes pasaban en la cabeza de un rubio pasmado con una velocidad impresionante, casi sobrenatural: Sasuke besando a Sakura, él encontrando a Gaara en el bosque y aceptando acompañarlo, la repentina fiereza del pelirrojo, los ambarinos ojos de éste, el dolor…

Naruto tenía la mirada fija en un punto distante, como si no viera nada consistente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no…- se tomó la cabeza con fuerza, tirando de sus cabellos dorados. Itachi se acercó y trató de consolarlo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, pero Naruto lo alejó bruscamente, con miedo plasmado en sus ojos. Miró con susto al pelinegro, el cual se sorprendió, pero se alejó del chico. Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente, y comenzó a llorar.

Itachi lo dejó que se desahogara, y cuando hubo acabado el rubio de tranquilizarse, se sentó en la cama del chico a referirle lo que había acontecido. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Yo…Itachi, muchas gracias por haberme cuidado. Sé que no era tu responsabilidad, y lamento haber sido una carga extra para ti, pero te lo agradezco profundamente. Disculpa si alguna vez pensé que eras…malo- Naruto estaba sentado en su cama, cubierto hasta la cintura con las sábanas y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, con la vista clavada en sus rodillas. Itachi atinó a sonreír, y habló pausadamente.

-Verás, en ese tiempo tenías fundamentos para llamarme así, y no te preocupes por eso. Yo…quería darte esto- el mayor sacó de sus ropas una nota doblada y un poco salpicada con un líquido parduzco, y se la tendió a Naruto.

- la encontré junto contigo, en el bosque; el… el Kazekage la dejó sobre ti cuando te abandonó a la intemperie. – Itachi se sentía un poco incómodo, y dejó el trozo de papel en manos del rubio. El chico abrió con un nudo en la garganta la nota, y con las manos temblándole, leyó la caligrafía pulcra de Gaara:

_Uzumaki Naruto:_

_Yo… se qué no soy nadie para hacer esto, pero te pido el más sincero perdón. Te juro que no fue mi intención que este estúpido demonio decidiera acabar con tu dignidad y tu amistad conmigo, y me siento totalmente arrepentido; no niego que sentía…intriga, por tu cuerpo, pero jamás pasó por mí que esto sucedería. Acepto que me dejé mangonear por Shukaku, y no tengo perdón ni de ti ni de tu aldea. Abandono hoy Konoha con mi gente. Ya veré que excusa coloco a Tsunade, pues no soportaré cruzarme contigo por la vergüenza que siento, y comprenderé si me odias de por vida. Lo merezco, y Shukaku también._

_Quizá este sea el destino de los contenedores como nosotros._

_Sobaku no Gaara_

Naruto terminó de leer, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras aferraba el papel con la mano temblando desmesuradamente. Un dejo de lástima y odio cruzo su mente, antes de romper en pedazos el papel con una expresión vacía en el rostro.

-Te equivocas Gaara…este no es el destino de nosotros los contenedores.- murmuró el trigueño, y miró a Itachi, el cual había estado ocupado viéndose las manos. No se atrevía el Uchiha a interferir en los asuntos del rubio, ni le importaba lo que dijera la nota, aunque no podía reprimir cierta curiosidad con semejante mente analítica. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Naruto. Trató de sonreír un poco, y con un movimiento limpió la lágrima del moreno con una mano. Naruto también sonrió un poco, pero recordó algo.

-Itachi… ¿Y Sasuke?- el mencionado captó el miedo en la voz de Naruto, y se puso serio. Ese era el punto al que quería llegar. Miró firmemente al ojiazul, con esa escudriñante fijeza que lo caracterizaba. Habló con claridad.

-Naruto¿Tu…que sientes por mi hermano? – la pregunta llegó con fuerza en el chico. Bajó la mirada, y no supo que contestar. Ver a Sasuke besar a la ojiverde lo había matado, y seguía con ese dolor presente en su corazón, pero aún así la fiereza de el amor que se habían jurado seguía latente. Murmuró con temblor en la voz:

-Yo…siento que lo odio por traicionarme, pero… a la vez lo amo con toda mi alma. No se…no se que hacer…

Itachi sonrió ante las palabras del rubio, y comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó de la cama, ante la mirada intrigada de Naruto. Itachi dirigió una traviesa ojeada a Naruto, y se despidió.

-En ese caso, tengo algo importante que hacer. ¡Espera aquí, que Uchiha Itachi arreglará un par de vidas sin costo! Aprovecha, que la oferta es por que una de esas vidas es de mi hermano- Itachi rió de su chiste, y se dispuso a salir. Naruto se quedó mudo, pero reparó en sonreír. ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer el mayor de los Uchiha? No tenía la menor idea.

-Itachi, no se que planeas, pero… gracias.- el mencionado solo sonrió, y salió dejando al rubio con distintas emociones: intriga, agradecimiento, confusión…miedo.

- - -

Sasuke estaba boca arriba en su cama, tal como había pasado la última hora de su agonía interna. Decidió entonces que eso no podía seguir así. Miró hacia un costado, donde se hallaba su cómoda, y reparó en un kunai que había sobre ella. Inesperadamente oportuno.

Alargó la mano para alcanzarlo, y los músculos de su brazo reclamaron por la repentina actividad, pero el pelinegro no hizo caso. Sintió la fría textura del instrumento, y una sonrisa amarga cruzó en una fracción de segundo por su rostro. ¿Ahora sería él víctima del suicidio¿Caería en la misma trampa de la cual había salvado a Naruto meses atrás? Naruto… ya no importaba más.

Sujetó con firmeza el arma. Vio su propio reflejo en la hoja plateada, brillante a la luz fría de la tarde invernal. Una mirada oscura, sin brillo, se asomó por el metal, antes de que el dueño de la pieza cerrara los ojos y se dispusiera a clavarse el kunai en el cuello.

Esperó Sasuke a que la punta afilada llegara a su garganta, pero un portazo lo hizo abrir los ojos de pronto. Era Itachi.

-¿Pero que demonios…?- El mayor de los Uchiha estaba agitado, parecía que había corrido por varios kilómetros; en su rostro sostenía una mirada de horror al ver la escena mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta para recuperar el aliento: Sasuke recostado en la cama, con la vista fija y sin vida en la mirada escarlata de su hermano y el kunai aferrado en una mano blanca como la cera, muy cerca de su yugular. Itachi abrió mucho los ojos, y corrió junto a Sauce, arrebatándole el kunai de golpe y dándole una fuerte bofetada al menor.

Sasuke se sentía confundido. Cayó pesadamente hacia un lado, con la sangre saliendo por la comisura de sus labios. Seguía con la vista fija en ningún lado, e Itachi, desesperado, tomó a su hermano por los hombros, zarandeándolo frente a el.

-¿Pero que demonios pretendías hacer estúpido¿Acaso creías que acabando con tu vida se terminarían tus problemas¡Pues no es así imbécil! Allá afuera, en su casa, hay un chico que necesita de tu amor más que nadie en mundo¿Y tu estabas planeando huir¡Eres un cobarde! – Sasuke abrió con un poco de sorpresa los ojos, pero se quedó callado. Al parecer Itachi sabía de sus sentimientos por el rubio, pero en ese momento daba igual. Todo era análogo.

-¿Qué alguien necesita de mi? Si te refieres a ese imbécil de Naruto, creo que se las arregla muy bien con Gaara, sin mí…- murmuró Sasuke, muy cerca del rostro de su hermano. Itachi, desesperado, le dio otro puñetazo. Soltó a su hermano en la cama, y le agarró las manos por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándolo. Sasuke lo miró con odio.

-¿Ahora tu también estarás en mi contra¡¿No tienes suficiente con haber acabado con todo el clan y ahora matarme recordándome mi debilidad¡Eras mi ejemplo a seguir Itachi, y cruelmente te largaste sin más matando a papá, mamá y a todo aquel que amaba¡Incluso a ti!- a Itachi le llegaron esas palabras como una fría daga. Hacía tiempo que no se tocaba en la residencia Uchiha el tema de su pasado, y cada recuerdo de esa estupidez suya lo hacía flanquear. Bajó la vista, y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero trató de mantener la compostura. Habló con un hilo de voz.

-Sasuke… lo vi todo. Desde que besaste a Sakura hasta que Gaara terminó de mancillar a Naruto, y me siento... terriblemente mal por no poder hacer nada por ti… solo me resta contarte lo que pasó de verdad.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_Notas de la autora: _Gomennnn >. perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar; es que tuve unos problemillas y pues no podía subir el 5º capítulo. Ya se que había dicho que iba a ser el último XD pero ya lo tenía casi completo; el problema es que llegaba a las 15 páginas Xd y decidí cortarlo a la mitad n.n el siguiente SEGURO es el último. Para esta semana ya lo tengo, y después el Epílogo nOn

Espero sigan leyendo! nOn

Matta ne


	6. Perdón

**- QUEDATE A MI LADO -**

Por: Ame Chan

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos, la serie estaría catalogada 100 yaoi y hard lemon XDD)

* * *

_-Jamás quise lastimarte; pero mi dolor pudo más que mi alma... ahora junto a ti, derramo mis lágrimas de arrepentimiento, desde el fondo de mi corazón…_

_Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki Memories_

**6º Cap**

_-¿Ahora tu también estarás en mi contra¡¿No tienes suficiente con haber acabado con todo el clan y ahora matarme recordándome mi debilidad¡Eras mi ejemplo a seguir Itachi, y cruelmente te largaste sin más matando a papá, mamá y a todo aquel que amaba¡Incluso a ti!- a Itachi le llegaron esas palabras como una fría daga. Hacía tiempo que no se tocaba en la residencia Uchiha el tema de su pasado, y cada recuerdo de esa estupidez suya lo hacía flanquear. Bajó la vista, y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero trató de mantener la compostura. Habló con un hilo de voz._

_-Sasuke… lo vi todo. Desde que besaste a Sakura hasta que Gaara terminó de mancillar a Naruto, y me siento... terriblemente mal por no poder hacer nada por ti… solo me resta contarte lo que pasó de verdad. _

_- - - _

Esta vez el menor de los Uchiha abrió los ojos enormemente. ¿Cómo su hermano podría haber visto todo lo que había sucedido dos días atrás? Se quedó quieto, con un sentimiento de culpa al haberle echado en cara todos los errores de su hermano mayor, y se dispuso a oír lo que tenía que decirle. Itachi, al ver que Sasuke estaba intrigado, comenzó con su relato.

-Verás… primero que nada, supongo que podremos hablar como gente civilizada- soltó las muñecas de Sasuke, y éste se sentó en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera, e Itachi en el borde. El mayor prosiguió:

-Todo empieza en las fiestas de Konoha. Supongo que me preguntarás que hacía allí, pues no suelo disfrutar de la compañía de toda la aldea, después de…-miró de reojo a Sasuke, el cual se sonrojó, apenado- bueno… quedé ahí de encontrarme con…cierta persona, pero al final no la hallé. Cuando me disponía a regresar a casa, quise tomar una copa, así que fui a comprar un poco de sake. En el puesto me hallé a Naruto, el cual, al parecer, era la primera vez que bebía. Me extrañé, pero no le di importancia. Vi que estaba buscando a alguien, así que decidí seguirlo; lo perdí de vista por un momento, y llegué a un claro de bosque en medio de una avalancha de gente. Te vi a lo lejos, y te iba a gritar para avisarte que probablemente Naruto te estaría buscando, y entonces… Sakura se te acercó, y tú te volteaste y bueno… la besaste. – Itachi hizo una pausa, y Sasuke aferró con fuerza las sábanas de su cama; odiaba más que nunca a esa chica.

-Me quedé algo sorprendido, pero no creí que fuera nada extraño, hasta que Naruto se plantó frete a ustedes, y a juzgar por su aspecto y su tono de voz, estaba muy tomado. Quizá no lo notaste por la tensión, pero así era. Se alejó corriendo después de gritarte que te odiaba; me desconcerté ante las palabras de Naruto, y a decir verdad…comencé a sospechar ahí. No se… te ausentabas por muchos días, incluso noches- Itachi vio con las cejas levantadas a su hermano menor, el cual se tiñó de las mejillas de un color escarlata- y nunca avisabas a donde ibas, o decías que 'tenías asuntos pendientes que atender'. En fin… mi intriga creció, y como sabes que soy un analítico empedernido, seguí al rubio. Naruto corrió por mucho tiempo, hasta que se topó de la nada con Gaara; me escondí a oír lo que decían, y pues… Gaara le propuso que pasaran la noche juntos. Supongo, y casi nunca me equivoco, que por el estado ebrio de Naruto, mas las malas intenciones de Gaara y además la escena que acababa de ver fueron motivos suficientes para tratar de… olvidar, por así decirlo.

Sasuke miró con sorpresa a su hermano. ¿Entonces…Naruto no sabía lo que hacía? Lo que había visto comenzaba a dar un giro inesperado. ¿Y si… Naruto no tenía la culpa? Sacudió su cabeza, y con gesto desafiante, enfrentó a Itachi.

-Pero entonces¿Cómo explicas lo que sucedió en el apartamento¡Naruto se entregó a Gaara así sin más¡¿Sabes como me sentí con eso Itachi¡Creí que me moriría!- Sasuke comenzaba a perder nuevamente el control, y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos. Itachi le colocó una mano en el hombro, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

-Aquí entran varios factores, y todo se resume en una palabra: Bijuu.- Sasuke miró con desconcierto a su hermano. ¿Qué tenían que ver los Bijuus en eso? –Por si no lo habías notado Sasuke, esos dos, osea Naruto y Gaara, tienen Bijuus en su interior. ¿Sabes que es un Bijuu verdad?

Sasuke asintió, confundido. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver eso? Sasuke miró interrogante a Itachi, el cual clavó su vista en los ojos oscuros del menor.

-Bien, como sabrás, los Bijuus son los demonios que tienen encerrados esos dos en su cuerpo, llámense en este caso Kyuubi y Shukaku. Bueno, pues no puedo asegurarte con precisión, pero esos demonios son los culpables de este enredo. Cuando estaba en la organización Akatsuki, me enteré por algunos contactos de un comportamiento muy peculiar en los demonios de este tipo; teníamos que saber todo acerca de los Bijuus si queríamos… apoderarnos, de ellos. Me enteré de que cada cierto tiempo, y en determinadas condiciones, los Bijuus sienten un intenso deseo carnal, y por ende, eso influye en sus respectivos contenedores. Es parte de todo ser viviente el desfogarse, y esos demonios no son la excepción.- Itachi hizo otra pausa; Sasuke se veía muy interesado en el tema, pues raramente el mayor hablaba de sus experiencias y conocimientos de el Akatsuki.

- Cada luna llena, después de cierta edad en la que las hormonas se encienden del todo, los demonios aprovechan los cuerpos de sus contenedores para poseerlos, y así buscan desfogarse con aquel que pueda, pero su principal objetivo son los otros Bijuus. Los Bijuus buscan otros Bijuus para tener relaciones, aún no entiendo por que; lo que me tiene más confundido es cómo Shukaku puedo calcular exactamente el tiempo de maduración de Naruto, considerando su edad, y una excusa para venir a Konoha, siendo que el único Bijuu que tiene más al alcance es Kyuubi, encerrado en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Itachi, con una media sonrisa, miró a Sasuke, creyendo que su hermano lo entendería a la perfección, y le agradecería por tan valiosa información, pero solo se encontró con una ceja enarcada de el menor y una expresión de confusión infinita. Itachi viró los ojos al cielo, implorando paciencia.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes baka¡Shukaku poseyó a Gaara y lo obligó a que violara a Naruto¡Y Naruto, confundido, borracho y dolido contigo, aceptó acompañar a Gaara, pero en pleno acto Kyuubi decidió poseer el cuerpo de Naruto y así reencontrarse a Shukaku!

A Sasuke le llegó eso de golpe. Entonces… entonces no había sido culpa de Naruto lo que había visto. En ese momento, cuando el rubio contestaba a las caricias de Gaara, no era el, sino Kyuubi el que disfrutaba con Shukaku, el cual poseía el cuerpo de Gaara. Ahora lo tenía claro. Pero entonces se horrorizó; su hermano había hablado de violar a Naruto, pero entonces…

-¿Entonces…Naruto, o mas bien Kyuubi, permitió que Gaara lo penetrara?- Preguntó Sasuke con un poco de preocupación. A Itachi se le ensombreció la mirada. Habló con la voz más grave de lo normal, lo cual para Sasuke no presagiaba nada bueno.

-De alguna manera, cuando Gaara estuvo a punto de penetrar a Naruto, éste reaccionó y anuló la posesión de Kyuubi, haciendo que Naruto volviera a la normalidad. Trató Naruto de librarse pero… era muy tarde. Gaara lo violó.- Itachi bajó la vista, incapaz de mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Sasuke sintió una enorme punzada en el pecho. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo sucedido, y comenzó a emanar lágrimas. Se sintió impotente y cobarde, pues en vez de intervenir en lo que había sucedido en el departamento, había decidido huir. Entonces, recordó que Itachi estaba ahí también, y se abalanzó hacia el, aferrándolo de los hombros, suplicante y con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¡Dices que estuviste ahí¿Verdad¿Y entonces por que no interviniste¡Pudiste haber salvado a Naruto, pudiste hacerlo Itachi! Pudiste…- Sasuke se derrumbó en el regazo de el mayor, llorando. Itachi sentía una opresión en el pecho. Acarició con suavidad los cabellos de Sasuke, como cuando eran pequeños y Sasuke iba a el a llorar cuando se sentía solo.

-Créeme Sasuke, que habría hecho lo que fuera para salvar a Naruto de Gaara, pero era imposible. Ni siquiera yo puedo contra dos Bijuus, menos si están en celo. Mírame hermanito- Itachi alzó la vista de su hermano por la barbilla; observó su rostro lleno de dolor- Me siento culpable por lo que sucedió y por mi impotencia, y por eso… cuidé a Naruto estos dos días que me ausenté. Él me dijo que te seguía amando, y tomé como responsabilidad el que entre ustedes no halla ningún rencor; considéralo una disculpa por no poder evitar lo del departamento. Pero… es crucial que hables con Naruto.

Sasuke se abrazó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. De repente supo cuanto lo quería, y que su hermandad era el lazo más fuerte que lo unía en ese momento a la vida, aparte de el amor hacia cierto trigueño. Lo horrorizaba el enfrentar a Naruto, pero era necesario. Lo amaba demasiado, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo nuevamente. Le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano, y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Gr...Gracias Itachi, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco… te quiero mucho nii san- Itachi solo sonrió y golpeó a su hermano menor en la frente como cuando eran niños. Sasuke se quejó, pero empezó a reír. Se sentía vivo, con ganas de que esa felicidad no acabara. Ahora solo restaba hablar con Naruto y aclarar sus malentendidos.

Repentinamente Itachi se levantó con suavidad de la cama, y con las manos en las caderas miró a su hermano de pies a cabeza. Sasuke lo observaba interrogante desde el lecho, sentado en el. ¿Por qué Itachi lo escrutaba así? Itachi negó con la cabeza, tomando un mechón del cabello de Sasuke, haciendo ruiditos de desaprobación con la lengua.

-No, no, no… Si quieres que ese chico te perdone debes seguir los pasos básicos: número uno, presentación- añadió el Uchiha mayor con voz altruista, fingiendo profesionalidad. Sasuke enarcó una ceja- muy bien Uchiha Sasuke, ve ahora mismo a ducharte, te pones la ropa más presentable que tengas y vas directo a la casa de Naruto a aclarar todo este alboroto.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo, y se levantó de su cama. El peso de su cuerpo lo hizo tambalearse, pues hacía días que no lo sostenía sobre sus pies. El mayor sonrió con ternura, y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por su ototo kun. Mientras Sasuke se introducía a la ducha, Itachi le arrojó una toalla limpia a la cara.

-¡Apresúrate enano, o si no anochecerá!- gritó Itachi desde la escalera, mientras Sasuke abría el grifo, sonriente. El líquido rehabilitó cada centímetro de piel en el Uchiha, despertándolo por completo. La frescura del agua era deliciosa al contacto, pensó el pelinegro mientras se frotaba el jabón en el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido, pero el toque del rubio era más delicioso.

Se le erizó la piel. Naruto… ¿Qué le diría? Sabía los detalles de lo que había sucedido, pero el explicárselos al kitsune iba a ser complicado, por no decir doloroso. Sasuke frunció el ceño con desición: haría lo que fuera para recuperar a Naruto, sin importarle las consecuencias. Añoraba su tibieza, su cándida forma de hacerlo estremecer… todo en su persona.

Era simplemente adictivo. Adictivo y hermoso.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse. Se colocó una camisa blanca que transparentaba un poco su torso y unos pantalones negros un tanto ajustados, pero no demasiado. Con cautela, se dirigió de puntillas a la habitación de su hermano, y al abrir el armario para sacar las afamadas sandalias oscuras, vio en ellas una pequeña nota escrita con… ¿Tinta? Roja:

'_Ni te atrevas Sasuke Uchiha' _

Sasuke se alarmó un tanto, pero salió de la habitación con sigilo, conteniendo una carcajada. Al parecer a su hermano no se le escapaba nada. Se tuvo que contentar con unas suyas que usaba normalmente, y bajó con rapidez hacia el recibidor. Al llegar notó que Itachi cargaba unas cuantas cajas con un aroma agradable, y se intrigó. Itachi se percató de la suspicacia de su hermano y sonrió con picardía.

-Ah, por cierto Sasuke… asegúrate de que tú y Naruto regresen a la casa al terminar de reconciliarse ¿De acuerdo? Hay algo que quiero que vean.

-¿De que se trata hermano?- preguntó el menor con una ceja enarcada. El tono de Itachi no le gustaba para nada. El mayor rió con malicia, y con una sonrisa profesando un dejo de malignidad, le respondió:

-Ya lo verás… ahora apresúrate ototo kun, y pase lo que pase siempre estaré aquí.

Sasuke no pudo contenerse las ganas de abrazar cortamente a su hermano, y salió corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad en dirección de la vivienda del rubio. A cada paso que daba los nervios lo carcomían más y más.

¿Y si no resultaba¿Y si el rubio no lo perdonaba? Aunque Itachi le había dicho que Naruto le había referido que aún lo amaba, no estaba seguro… no sabía que haría si el moreno lo rechazaba. Simplemente moriría. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, mientras aminoraba el paso al estar a una calle de llegar a la casa de Naruto. No quería tener esas ideas en la mente, lo mejor era tener valor. ¿Era un ninja, no? Los ninjas jamás se rendían.

-Jamás…- susurró Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del apartamento de Naruto. Se detuvo frente la puerta, y las manos le temblaron un poco, pero cerró fuertemente los puños y los ojos; tragándose su inseguridad, llamó con los nudillos. Esperó.

Naruto se hallaba en ese momento tirado en su cama, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Sasuke en esos momentos, y en que estado estaría. Recordó las palabras de Itachi y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Acaso habría podido el Uchiha hablar con Sasuke¿Qué habría pasado¿Estaría el joven de ojos oscuros enterado de… de lo que le había hecho Gaara? Naruto enterró la cara en la almohada. Debía olvidar todo aquello si quería seguir viviendo en paz… aunque el deseo de vida no le apetecía mucho ahora.

Oyó entonces que llamaban a la puerta. Preguntándose quién sería, se levantó del lecho con cansancio. Creyó que sería Itachi, pero al abrir la puerta, se halló con alguien inesperado… pero que en el fondo deseaba que estuviera ahí.

-¿Sasuke…?- A Naruto se le fue el alma por unos instantes, y al ver la cara agitada de el pelinegro por la carrera de llegar al apartamento, se le aguaron los ojos. La escena con Sakura aún no se borraba de su mente. Pronto recobró la compostura, fingiendo una fría indiferencia.- ¿Qué se te ofrece Uchiha? Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte.

Sasuke observó al rubio parado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz fría como el hielo.

No se pudo controlar.

Se abalanzó contra el trigueño, introduciendo sus cuerpos dentro del apartamento; Sasuke no pudo reprimir abrazarlo con fiereza, y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir alguna cosa, le selló los labios con los suyos. Aquel sabor que tanto añoraba de la suave piel de Naruto por fin regresaba a su ser, saboreándolo a cada mínimo contacto. Percibió como el rubio trataba de forcejear un poco, pero pronto los músculos de Naruto dejaron de luchar, y la boca del kitsune comenzaba a responder con igual o mayor fuerza.

Sus lenguas luchaban en una batalla intensa por estar más cerca, y Sasuke rodeó la cintura de Naruto protectormente. A Naruto no le importaba nada, solo quería estar ahí mismo y con Sasuke, hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado. Por un segundo decidió ignorar los reclamos de su conciencia y el odio fingido hacia el pelinegro, y se abrazó a el por el cuello.

El fogoso beso siguió hasta que a los dos se les acabó el aire, y se separaron un poco. Naruto se alejó del pelinegro, y le dio la espalda, horrorizado. No quería que Sasuke viera su rostro sonrojado, ni que se diera cuenta de cómo había disfrutado aquel intenso roce. Habló con la mayor calma que pudo a pesar de su voz entrecortada.

-¿A que… a qué has venido?

-He venido a decirte que te amo.

Los ojos de Naruto se voltearon furiosos hacia el rostro decidido de Sasuke Uchiha, y con una fuerza sacada de un lugar inexacto, Naruto abofeteó a Sasuke, cargando el golpe de toda la frustración que tenía dentro.

Sasuke se tambaleó un poco, y sintió un suave sabor a sangre en su boca. Naruto estaba girado hacia el, respirando con dificultad y con la mano aún levantada. Las lágrimas asomaban un poco en las orbes azules del kitsune.

-Eres la persona más engreída e hipócrita que conozco Uchiha- le espetó el trigueño al moreno. Naruto estaba completamente enfadado con Sasuke, pero sus ojos se contrajeron al ver que una solitaria lágrima recorría el perfil del chico. Sasuke se la secó con rapidez y miró fijamente a Naruto. Éste se asustó un poco por la expresión de Sasuke.

-Merezco que me digas esas palabras Naruto, y me he ganado otros adjetivos en mi, tales como cobarde, imbécil, impotente…- la voz de Sasuke era fuerte, pero no por eso escatimaba en cuanto a dolorosa. Naruto notó ese tono, y bajó la mirada al suelo. No podía con el peso de su mirada.- Pero… aún así puedo decir que sigo amándote como la primera vez que…

-¡Como te atreves a decirme esas cosas en mi cara y en mi casa, después de besuquearte con Sakura¡¿No entiendes mi dolor Sasuke Uchiha, no entiendes lo que fue para mí ver como disfrutabas de los labios de otra a costa mía, de abrazarla y sentirla como me sentías a mí, sin ser yo el que estaba en tus brazos!

Sasuke se enfureció repentinamente, y acorraló a Naruto contra la pared de la sala de estar, con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Y sabes acaso tu como me sentí yo al verte en la cama de otro, con Gaara! – gritó furioso el Uchiha, haciendo que a Naruto se le fuera el aire. Sentía la respiración de Sasuke muy cerca de su rostro, y no pudo más. Comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de Sasuke con amargura, soltando el peso de aquella noche en las lágrimas que derramaba.

El pelinegro solo lo abrazó con fuerza, y el rubio no replicó esta vez, sino que rodeó con fuerza el cuello de Sasuke. Este le acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad, y le susurraba al oído:

-Tranquilo Naruto… ambos nos hemos hecho daño el uno al otro, y deseo que lo que sentimos quede aquí y ahora aclarado. Tengo algo que explicarte, y espero que lo entiendas; si no lo haces comprenderé, pero quiero que sepas que nunca te he dejado de amar.

El rubio se separó un poco de Sasuke, y se limpió las lágrimas vanamente, pues más amenazaban con salir de el rostro del rubio. Sasuke lo condujo al sillón y se sentaron. Naruto no había dejado de abrazar a Sasuke. Este tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar:

-Admito lo que hice, besé a Sakura; pero no fue intencional ni mucho menos. Como recordarás, nos separamos en el festival a causa de la gente que había. Sin querer fui arrastrado por una avalancha de personas, y paré en un claro del bosque, cerca de la plataforma de los Kages. Estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarte, cuando sentí que me detenían por detrás. Creí que eras tú, y al darme la vuelta, besé a la persona sin pararme a ver quien era. – Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, y notó el tono de arrepentimiento en la voz temblorosa de Sasuke. Éste temblaba un poco por la rabia, pero siguió- Te juro que no fue mi intención, a la última persona a la que quisiera besar sería esa estúpida niña. Cuando oí tu voz tras de mi, me horroricé. No sabes lo mal que me sentí al verte ahí, tirado en el piso… llorando…- a Sasuke se le quebró la voz, y se permitió sollozar un poco. Naruto se conmovió con el chico, y posó una mano en su mejilla. Le dolía más que nunca verlo así, y se sentía terriblemente culpable.

-Discúlpame Naruto, por favor, yo no sabía que…

-El que debería disculparse soy yo- dijo el trigueño con tristeza. Se separó de Sasuke y enterró la cara entre las manos.- yo… ¡Yo pretendía tener sexo con Gaara¡Todo por mi estupidez! Si tan solo me hubiera parado a saber que había sucedido, yo… yo… Gaara no me habría...- Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente para no mirar a Sasuke. No podía hacerlo. Entonces reparó en algo.- ¿Tu… como sabes que Gaara…?

Sasuke sintió que le oprimía algo el pecho.

-Los… los seguí por el bosque y… vi todo. O casi todo. No pude soportar ver como le devolvías las caricias…- Sasuke apartó la mirada hacia otro lugar. Naruto estuvo a punto de decirle que no había sido él quien controlaba su cuerpo en ese momento, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Sasuke lo interrumpió- Ya sé que no fue tu culpa Naruto… Itachi me contó lo sucedido y el motivo de ello…

Sasuke le contó todo a Naruto. Le refirió lo de los Bijuus y cómo estos habían repercutido con sus instintos en el cuerpo del rubicundo y en el del pelirrojo. El trigueño se tapó la boca al oírlo, y se puso frenético.

-¡Lo lamento…tanto Sasuke! Jamás creí que esto de Kyuubi pasara, ni siquiera sabía de la naturaleza de este ser… He destrozado nuestras almas- Naruto comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza. Naruto apartaba su mirada, pero el pelinegro le alzó el rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo. Sonrió con suavidad.

-Lo que halla visto yo, o lo que hallas visto tu Naruto, quedó en el pasado. Yo… estoy dispuesto a olvidar toda esta experiencia por ti, por el amor que te siento. Estoy dispuesto a superar toda adversidad del mundo, ya sea la moral o los celos con tal de estar a tu lado, contigo. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado.-Sasuke acercó su rostro a la cara bañada de lágrimas de un ojiazul conmovido-¿Aceptas?

Naruto se abalanzó sobre el, y le besó como jamás lo había hecho. Sasuke había olvidado por el, ahora era su turno de borrar de su memoria todo recuerdo de esa horrible noche, y lo haría junto a la persona que más amaba.

Junto a Sasuke.

El pelinegro agradeció el gesto de Naruto con frenesí, contestando el roce con toda la pasión que no había podido desbordar dos días antes. Le había extrañado tanto, que mantenía el contacto tan fuertemente como si fuera el último.

Se separaron agitados, con el sonrojo iluminando sus rostros. Naruto se echó a los brazos de Sasuke.

-Sasuke... creí que mi mundo se derrumbaba cuando te vi ahi con esa...- Naruto se acurrucó en los brazos de su pelinegro. Sasuke se dedicó a acercar más al chico contra si, acariciando sus cabellos como el oro.

-Soy un completo idiota mi Naruto... jamás debí haber besado a alguien por las espaldas... aunque cuando lo de Gaara...

Naruto miró desfallecido a Sasuke. Le dolía aún esa noche con el Kazekage.

-Sasuke, por favor... no me recuerdes esa noche... cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, era demasiado tarde.- Sasuke, intranquilo, acercó al kitsune a su rostro.

-No te culpo... pero ahora quiero demostrarte cuando te extrañé... -Sasuke acarició con fervor los labios necesitados de Naruto, y prosiguió a besarlo nuevamente con pasión...

Se quedaron así por un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sasuke se hallaba sentado en el sillón del rubio, con la cabeza del trigueño apoyada en su hombro, mientras éste estaba recostado sobre las piernas del pelinegro como si fuera un niño pequeño. Los dedos finos de Sasuke acariciaban los cabellos dorados de Naruto, y éste tomaba la otra mano del Uchiha.

-Es tan…hermoso estar así.- susurró Sasuke, deteniendo por un momento las caricias a su koi. Naruto sonrió enormemente, y besó con lentitud los rojizos labios del ojinegro. Sasuke atrapó la cintura del chico con su brazo, y lo atrajo hacia sí. Rápidamente esa inocente caricia llevó a rumbos más insinuadores, haciendo que comenzaran a excitarse.

Naruto se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Sasuke, y le tomó el rostro sin dejar de besarlo. Sasuke posó una mano en el pecho del kitsune y otra en el trasero de éste, sintiendo su perfecta curva que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que Naruto gimiera un poco. Aún estaba lastimado por la penetración tan brusca, pero no impidió que Sasuke siguiera. Las entrepiernas de los dos se rozaban un poco, ocasionando que los gemidos comenzaran a hacer acto de presencia. Naruto dirigió la mano de Sasuke por su pecho debajo de la ligera camisa del pijama que portaba, y comenzó a acariciar con los labios la base del cuello del menor de los Uchiha. Sasuke no se cansaba de acariciar donde la espalda perdía su nombre, y sentía como el calor se extendía por todo el pecho del kitsune. Con la yema de los dedos rozó la punta de un pezón rosado del trigueño, y éste dio un suspiro en su cuello.

Sasuke de repente se acordó de cierta promesa que le había hecho a su hermano, y antes de que pasaran a más de aquel jugueteo, susurró al oído de Naruto lo que Itachi le había comunicado.

-Naruto… ah… Itachi me dijo que cuando aclaráramos todo, fuéramos a casa… ah…- Sasuke se estremeció al sentir la mano de Naruto acercarse a su vientre. El ojiazul le dirigió una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿No puede esperar eso? Quiero estar contigo…

-Oh vamos Naruto… ya tendremos tiempo para que me hagas todo lo que tu quieras- Uchiha sonrió con picardía- pero creo que debemos ir. Se lo debemos a Itachi. Si no fuera por el, quizá nosotros no…

-Shh… calla por favor.- el rubio le colocó un dedo en los labios, y Sasuke sonrió.- no hay que decir esas cosas, recuerda que esta en el pasado. Esta bien, vamos a tu casa. Me acabo de acordar que me habías mencionado que tenías un jardín enorme, y quisiera verlo.

-Serás consentido- rió Sasuke, sacándose con suavidad al rubio de sus piernas. Este hizo un puchero y le sacó la lengua. Sasuke miró la ropa ligera que llevaba el trigueño, y creyó que era momento de aplicar las reglas de presentación de Itachi.

_Continuará…_

_- - - - _

**Notas de la autora: **XD! Gomen gomen por tardar jojojo, tuve unos contratiempor, pero ya esta por fin este cap n.n ya el siguiente es el último, seguro. Lo subo junto a este para que por fin sepan el final de esta historia... o algo asi XD

Matta ne! nOn Reviews Plis


	7. Quédate a mi lado

**- QUEDATE A MI LADO -**

Por: Ame Chan

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos, la serie estaría catalogada 100 yaoi y hard lemon XDD)

* * *

_-Esa magia, esa pasión… esos momentos indescriptibles que paso junto a ti, son lo más hermoso y preciado que podemos tener en la vida. Quédate a mi lado para disfrutarlos juntos por siempre…_

_Sasuke Uchiha & Uzumaki Naruto_

**7º Cap**

Los shinobis agradecieron que al caer el crepúsculo la gente en Konoha se metiera a sus casas a refugiarse al calor de las chimeneas, pues así las calles estaban despejadas y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo podían ir cogidos de la mano en dirección a la residencia Uchiha.

Un viento helado rondaba a su derredor, revolviéndoles los cabellos a ambos chicos, que se sostenían fuertemente a su recién reconciliada relación. Naruto estaba impaciente por terminar lo que habían empezado, aunque no estaba seguro de si podría ser uno con Sasuke, pues su entrada le dolía aún. Le restó importancia, pensando en otras maneras de complacer a su Sasuke, mientras una curveada e insinuante sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. Sasuke notó la expresión de Naruto, y le preguntó con una inusitada pero provocativa curiosidad:

-¿En que piensas Naruto?- la voz cándida de Sasuke sacó de sus pensamientos perversos al rubio, el cual acentuó más su sonrisa. Se acercó al oído del pelinegro y susurró con pasión:

-En las diferentes formas de hacerte gemir, Sasu chan- expresó con lujuria el trigueño. Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente, y Naruto rió. Le encantaba hacer enrojecer a su koi, pues su expresión se volvía aniñada e inocente.

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, y Sasuke reparó en una nota pegada a la puerta. Reconoció la letra de su hermano, y sin soltar a Naruto tomó el trozo de papel de la puerta, y leyó en voz baja:

_Para Sasuke y Naruto:_

_Bueno, para empezar espero que hayan arreglado sus malentendidos, y sobre todo sean felices en este momento; me disculpo nuevamente por no haber podido intervenir hace dos días, y como compensación les armé un regalo. La idea era hacerlo en el jardín, pero con semejante clima en esta época del año es imposible, así que diríjanse a la segunda planta; allí hallarán su recompensa. Que sean felices siempre. _

_Itachi Uchiha_

_PD: Yo estoy en otra parte de la aldea, en espera de una persona; no pienso volver sino hasta en unos días, así que no hay problema. _

-¿Regalo?- preguntó un tanto incrédulo el rubio, quien leía la nota por encima del hombro de Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió con agradecimiento, cerrando los ojos y presionando la nota contra su pecho. Se volvió hacia Naruto.

-Itachi siente que fue un poco su culpa lo que sucedió- hubo una ligera pausa- pues no pudo intervenir, pero- añadió, más animado- no se que estará tramando Itachi, pero será mejor que vayamos a ver la famosa recompensa que ese baka nos preparó¿No crees?

Naruto asintió, pero antes de que Sasuke abriera la puerta, Naruto lo retuvo. Sasuke miró interrogante al rubio, el cual lo miró directo a los ojos, y dijo en un susurro, pero con desición:

-Aquí no hay culpables más que nuestros sentimientos traicioneros. Dile a Itachi cuando regrese que no fue su culpa, ni del ni de nadie más que de los demonios que…

Sasuke posó un dedo en los labios del trigueño, pidiéndole silenciosamente que dejara de hablar; acercó su rostro al de Naruto y le dio un beso corto. Sonrió.

-Dejemos el tema por un momento ¿Quieres? Mejor entremos…- Sasuke tiró de la chapa de la puerta, y un olor a rosas inundó sus fosas nasales. Miró con interrogación al rubio, el cual tenía su misma cara de desconcierto. El pelinegro subió por las escaleras aferrando al rubio, y al llegar al rellano se le fue el aire.

-¿Pero que demonios…?- susurró el rubio, más sorprendido que nunca.

Un pequeño rastro de pétalos de rosas recorría el pasillo que dirigía hacia el baño, hasta el fondo de la casa, mientras un penetrante olor a aceite de esa misma flor reclamaba el ser aspirado por todo ser viviente en esa casa. Una ligera música se escuchaba lejana, y unas cuantas velas iluminaban el oscuro pasillo dando un toque de romanticismo que jamás imaginaron. Sasuke de repente cayó en cuenta de que eran esas cajas con un olor agradable que cargaba su hermano antes de que el saliera de la casa. Se conmovió con el gesto de Itachi, y sonrió enormemente.

Naruto no cabía en si de la sorpresa, pues nunca se hubiese imaginado algo así. Atinó a mirar a Sasuke, el cual estaba sonriente y con la mirada fija en la puerta de adelante. Naruto le apretó más la mano, atrayendo la atención del pelinegro. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Itachi debe pensar que somos unos pervertidos ¿no crees?- dijo con un poco de burla, dando a entender que el también estaba sorprendido. Sasuke no respondió, pero en un movimiento rápido levantó a Naruto de las rodillas y la espalda, cargándolo como si fuese un niño lastimado. Naruto se sorprendió nuevamente.

-¿Pero que crees que haces…?

-Pues Itachi no estaba tan equivocado¿Ne, Naru Chan?- susurró Sasuke acercando su rostro al de Naruto, el cual alzó su cara para alcanzar los labios de Sasuke, aferrándose a su cuello para no caer.

_**No me abandones así  
hablando solo de ti **  
_

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron en un instante en un rosa carmín, y cerrando los ojos, respondió con dulzura al gesto de su pelinegro. Sasuke aferró más al rubio, avanzando hacia la puerta sin privarse del contacto húmedo que los ardientes labios de Naruto le proporcionaban. Se separó por un momento al llegar a la puerta, para poder abrirla, y el interior lo dejó en un estado de conmoción.

La bañera, llena hasta la mitad de agua tibia, estaba cubierta de más pétalos de rosas, y el agua perfumada les daba un delicioso placer al olerlo. Alrededor de la habitación había miles y miles de velas que prestaban su luz anaranjada a cada rincón del cuarto, iluminando tenuemente los rostros de los dos shinobis. Sasuke depositó a Naruto en el suelo nuevamente, y éste abrazó a su pelinegro por el cuello. Los dos sentían sus alientos agitados golpear en el rostro del otro, prueba de que se estaban excitando con tan espléndido regalo del Uchiha mayor. Sasuke acercó al kitsune hacia si y lo apoyó contra una pared, dando pequeños toques con sus labio húmedos en la base del cuello de Naruto.

_**Ven y devuélveme al fin  
la sonrisa que se fue  
**_

-Creo que… Itachi supo bien como elegir… su regalo- añadió Sasuke sin retirarse de esa área, y Naruto solo atinó a gemir suavemente. Tomó la cabeza de Sasuke e hizo presión en ella, animándolo a seguir. Con la voz entrecortada, respondió en una risa ahogada:

-Recuérdame… aaah… agradecérselo… hum… después… ahh…- los gemidos de el rubio iban en aumento mientras el pelinegro bajaba con lentitud con su boca, y además comenzaba a acariciar con sus manos la cintura del kitsune, haciéndolo que se estremeciera. Con una mano en el trasero del rubio y la otra en el cierre de su chaqueta, bajó éste con lentitud, y Naruto lo ayudó a sacarse por si mismo la polera que tenía bajo su clásico chándal naranja.

_**Una vez más  
tocar tu piel  
**_

La chaqueta y la polera quedaron olvidadas en el piso, y la lengua ávida de un Sasuke excitado viajaba por los pezones rosados de su koi, el cual a cada momento exhalaba gemidos más fuertes, y comenzaba a impacientarse por tener al pelinegro en si. Había añorado tanto ese toque suave y seductor, esa lengua rosada que lo hacía soñar, y esa mirada oscura que lo había marcado desde el primer momento que vio ternura en ellos. Añoraba demasiado a su Sasuke, y disfrutaría ese momento como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

-Eres tan… adictivo…- susurró en un gemido ahogado el pelinegro, el cual ya llegaba al ombligo. Naruto se aferraba a la cabeza de éste, y le revolvía los oscuros cabellos con tentación. Sasuke se mordió un labio, y con cuidado bajó el cierre del pantalón color calabaza del trigueño.

Naruto exhaló un grito ahogado al sentir que su longitud era acariciada por encima de su bóxer, y la respiración se le cortó cuando Sasuke lo sacó de su jaula de tela para introducirlo completo a su boca deseosa.

_**Y hondo suspirar  
Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido  
**_

El rubio jadeaba. El ir y venir de la rosácea lengua mojando su entrepierna lo enloquecía, haciendo que su rostro quedara abnegado de un sonrojo carmín intenso, y el sudor recorría su frente y su espalda, producto de su pasión.

Sasuke disfrutaba de los gemidos del rubio mientras el lamía con ambición la endurecida entrepierna de su Naruto, gozando su sabor indescriptible después de tanto tiempo…

Naruto sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control, derramándose en la boca del Uchiha. Éste lo notó, y aminoró las lametadas hacia el miembro de Naruto, el cual gimió, desesperado.

-No me… aaahhh… dejes….ugh… así… ahhhh…- pidió entrecortadamente el rubio, y Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, parando del todo su acción en la entrepierna del rubio, que se quejó por el repentino detenimiento de Sasuke.

-No seas cruel… Sasuke…- El pelinegro notó la cara escarlata de Naruto, haciendo contraste con los orbes azules y el rubio cabello, y sonrió enormemente, satisfecho de su resultado. Se acercó más a Naruto, y al tocar su piel se percató de que estaba ardiendo.

-Eres… tan provocativo…- gimió el Uchiha en el oído de Naruto, y éste, sin poderse aguantar más el que Sasuke lo torturara así, se abalanzó sobre el, tirándolo al piso en un abrazo fogoso. El rubio sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas de lo excitado que estaba, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre un Sasuke sorprendido por la repentina fiereza de Naruto. Éste procedió a sacarle la camisa que llevaba con rapidez, desabotonándola con deseo y pasión. Sasuke se dejó dominar en esos momentos, sintiendo la entrepierna del trigueño rozar en la suya por encima de su pantalón, haciendo que también se comenzara a calentar.

_**Regresa a mi  
Quiéreme otra vez**_

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Naruto explorar su pecho pálido, suspirando. El rubio se extasiaba ante la visión de su Sasuke con la playera abierta, los ojos cargados de éxtasis y a su completa merced. Se agachó para besar la piel nívea del ojinegro, el cual también comenzó a gemir.

Era extraño que Naruto tomara el control de esos momentos que compartían, pues normalmente era el Uchiha el que llevaba el ritmo.

'Pero esta ocasión es especial' pensó Sasuke, sintiendo unos pequeños pero insinuantes mordiscos en la punta de sus pectorales, y se dejó hacer lo que Naruto quisiera. Así se lo había prometido, recordó el Uchiha apoyando sus manos en los rubios cabellos del trigueño para que siguiera, y cumpliría su promesa gustoso.

El trigueño disfrutaba con cada roce ligero que su lengua hacía al pecho que se estremecía bajo sí, y también comenzó a bajar, pensando en darle una cucharada de su propia medicina al pelinegro. Sasuke se percató de las intenciones del kitsune, y sonrió, complacido, dispuesto a recibir su castigo por haber dejado así al rubio.

_**Borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
**_

Naruto prácticamente le arrancó el pantalón al Uchiha, pero su juego se volvió tentativo, torturador. Con la yema de su dedo índice acariciaba toda la longitud, sin dignarse en aumentar la velocidad o la fuerza, haciendo que el constante roce volviera loco a Sasuke.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó con un dejo de malignidad el ojiazul, y Sasuke lo miró con un dejo de desesperación e ironía.

-Me estás…ahh… matando…ugh – exclamó Sasuke en un gemido de reproche, y se arqueó cuando el rubio hizo una significativa presión en la base de su miembro.

-Te lo mereces koi… ahora verás lo que es bueno…- Naruto dejó sus caricias tortuosas para bajar el bóxer de su amante y descubrir una entrepierna considerablemente erguida y caliente. El trigueño rió suavemente, y tomando por las caderas a Sasuke bajó su cabeza a la altura de su miembro, y con la punta de su rosada lengua dio un muy suave toque a la cabeza del miembro del Uchiha.

Gritos y gemidos ploriferaban de la boca de Sasuke, mientras el rubio seguía con su labor, probando y saboreando la piel que tanto añoró en esos días de desconsuelo.

Ahí estaban los dos, tirados en el suelo del cuarto de baño de los Uchiha derramando su amor desbordante por todos lados, representado en gemidos ahogados y rubor escarlata.

El ojinegro creyó que no podría más con la placentera sensación del rubio en su entrepierna, y estaba a punto de correrse cuando Naruto se retiró.

_**Cuando te separaste de mi  
Dime que si  
**_

-¿Verdad que es desesperante?- susurró con un dejo de crueldad y diversión Naruto al oído de Sasuke, que seguía jadeando por la excitación que le había dejado el ojiazul con sus actos candentes. Le tomó del rostro y lo besó con fuerza, quedándose el sabor suave de la boca de Naruto en los labios sedientos de Sasuke.

-No desperdiciemos lo que Itachi nos preparó con esmero…- susurró el Uchiha, sacándose del todo la ropa que le quedaba e incorporándose ante el deleite del rubio. Sasuke, al ver la expresión de ligero desconcierto del trigueño, que seguía sentado en el suelo, le tendió la mano, sonriendo.

-ven…

Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a levantarse de la loza, y lo abrazó a el como jamás lo había hecho, con esa calidez que lo caracterizaba, la que solo había mostrado a Naruto…

La que solo a su trigueño le daría en toda su vida.

-Te amo Naruto. Jamás te vuelvas a ir de mi lado- le dijo con la voz suave al rubio, aferrándolo por la cintura morena. Podía sentir su calor chocar con su cuerpo, para fundirse en su propia piel y juntos formar una conexión increíble e insuperable.

Naruto sonrió, y se abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de éste. Sentía su esencia a madera que nunca se perdía, su suavidad contra su mejilla y ese mismo calor que los unía más que nada en el mundo.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke, no sabes cuanto…

_**Yo no quiero llorar  
Regresa a mi  
**_

Con una seña, Sasuke le indicó que se metieran a la tina de baño, la cual seguía ploriferando sus vapores perfumados que tentarían a cualquiera. Los dos se introdujeron en el agua tibia, sintiendo el calor reconfortarlos y a la vez, incitarlos más a estar juntos.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y lo atrajo hacia si, colocándose el detrás de éste, sentado en la bañera, y Naruto delante de el, apoyando su nuca en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras éste le acariciaba los pectorales al rubio.

Naruto sentía como las yemas delicadas de Sasuke viajaban por todo su pecho, tocando y sintiendo cada milímetro de piel, y decidió no quedarse atrás. Alzó los brazos para colocar las manos detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke, y bajando éstas por la nuca se dedicó a besar el cuello del Uchiha.

Ambos sentían cada mínimo roce entre ellos como si fuera el más candente que jamás habían tenido, como si fuese lo último que harían en su vida. Naruto sentía cerca de su cóccix la longitud de Sasuke rozar con ligereza, y percibió la dureza de ésta. No creyó que Sasuke aguantara tanto su excitación, así que dejó su labor por un momento y miró al ojinegro, el cual se sorprendió un poco por la reacción del kitsune.

**_Extraño el amor que se fue  
Extraño la dicha también  
_**

-Sasuke… yo, bueno… no creo que tú puedas, ahm…- Naruto se las veía difícil para explicar algo tan vergonzoso, y sus carrillos se tiñeron de un rojo granate. Sasuke miró la cara apenada de Naruto, que desviaba la mirada hacia abajo y no se atrevía a hablar.

De pronto Sasuke entendió, y también sus mejillas se encendieron. La verdad ya se lo imaginaba, pero no creyó que fuese a ser tema de conversación mientras ellos estaban juntos, o a decir verdad si… Sasuke simplemente sonrió a pesar de su sonrojo y le alzó el rostro a Naruto, dirigiendo sus orbes azuladas con una expresión de vergüenza hacia su rostro.

-No te preocupes koi… tengo una mejor idea- se acercó al oído de un rubio curioso, y al oír las palabras insinuadoras de Sasuke casi le da un infarto. Lo que el pelinegro le proponía era algo… como decirlo… ¡Jamás lo había hecho! Miró con cara de susto a Sasuke, y este simplemente rió. Ya se esperaba una reacción así por parte del rubio al proponerle ser éste el que se introdujera en el, no Sasuke en el trigueño.

-pe…pero… ¡Nunca lo hemos hecho así!- decía con la voz ahogada el ojiazul, y su rostro estaba más que encendido. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke jamás había sido penetrado por el kitsune, así que seguía virgen de su entrada el Uchiha. Sasuke lo abrazó, y posando un dedo en los labios de Naruto le habló con calma, y la sonrisa aún presente.

-No te preocupes Naruto, yo te guiaré… quiero ser completamente tuyo.

_**Quiero que vengas a mí  
y me vuelvas a querer  
**_

Sasuke hizo que Naruto se volteara hacia si, quedando los dos de frente. Sasuke lo besó para tranquilizarlo un poco, y el roce parecía dar efecto. Sasuke se separó con ligereza de Naruto, y con cuidado le tomó una mano, y comenzó a lamerle dos dedos hasta humedecerlos más de lo que ya estaban. Naruto veía anonado la escena, pues jamás creyó que se encontraría ante tal situación. Cuando Sasuke acabó con su labor, alzó un poco las caderas, y con el rostro más que sonrojado, introdujo uno de ellos en su entrada.

Naruto saltó al oír el ligero quejido por parte del pelinegro, y temió haberlo lastimado.

-¿Sa…Sasuke?- preguntó temeroso Naruto, sintiendo como su dedo penetraba en la entrada de Sasuke y su calidez y estrechez envolverle la extremidad. Sasuke sonrió pero conservó el gesto de ligero dolor.

_**No puedo más  
si tus no estas**_

-Sigue…Naruto… debes hacerlo con cuidado, recuerda como lo hacía yo…- le dijo el Uchiha, y Naruto, tragando saliva, siguió con lo que Sasuke había empezado. Introdujo un poco más su dedo en la estrecha entrada, y el pelinegro gimió. Naruto recordó que Sasuke siempre hacía círculos con sus dedos, y con el entrecejo fruncido y la determinación en el rostro se dedicó a emular lo que Sasuke había hecho en veces pasadas.

Parecía funcionar. Al poco tiempo, la entrada de Sasuke se sentía más dilatada, y rápidamente, Naruto creyó que era necesario introducir un segundo dedo. Sasuke dio un ligero grito al sentir el segundo dedo incursionar en su cavidad. Era una sensación nueva para el; dolor a la vez que placer.

Naruto seguía dando sus rítmicos movimientos con un poco de temor, pero de pronto Sasuke comenzó también a mover las caderas, buscando más. Naruto se conmocionó ante esto, sabiendo lo que seguía.

-Por favor Naruto… hazlo ya…- habló el pelinegro, con la voz cargada de excitación. Naruto se sonrojó más, pero se acercó a Sasuke, y con el alma en un puño, introdujo un poco su miembro en la calida entrada, retirando los dedos previamente.

_**Tienes que llegar  
Mi vida se apaga  
sin ti a mi lado  
**_

Sasuke gritó. Era algo inexplicable la sensación que tenía. Un dolor penetrante y un placer desbordante. Pero quería más, simplemente más. Aferró al rubio por la cabeza y lo atrajo más hacia si, introduciendo la longitud en su cavidad.

Naruto sintió que la respiración se le cortaba. Era… delicioso tener esa calidez envolverle la entrepierna. Sencillamente adictivo.

Naruto aferró las caderas de Sasuke, y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, por miedo a lastimar a su koi, pero éste le susurró:

-Estoy bien… ve más rápido si gustas, se siente bien…- gimió Sasuke, y Naruto se avergonzó estrepitosamente, pero le hizo caso.

_**  
No me abandones así  
hablando solo de ti  
**_

Un movimiento armónico se apoderó de los dos, dejándose llevar por los sopores del derredor y la expresión sonrojada del otro, disfrutando cada roce, cada detalle que el uno se daba al otro. Sasuke se sentía por primera vez a la merced de Naruto, y no era algo que le molestara en lo más mínimo; al contrario, podría decirse que lo disfrutaba más que nunca en su vida. Esa sensación de tener el miembro endurecido dentro de el lo excitaba por completo, lo volvía loco, le quitaba la razón…

Naruto se sentía pleno, y comenzó a moverse libremente al oír los gemidos que Sasuke empezaba a profesar de sus labios, pidiendo de manera silenciosa que siguiera con más.

Le agradaba. Le agradaba esa estrechez virgen que ahora era suya; le agradaba ese rostro rojizo que se agitaba frente a sus ojos, esa conexión que se establecía entre los dos…

_**  
Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos  
Regresa a mi  
**_

Era algo mágico. Irreal. Pero ahí estaba, y los dos sabían que así era.

Naruto sintió de repente deseos de tocar a Sasuke, y así lo hizo. Empezó con sus mejillas escarlata, haciendo que la mirada oscura se posara vaga sobre sus orbes azules, pero siguió su recorrido, pasando por el níveo pecho y el delicioso abdomen. El trigueño se mordió el labio al llegar más abajo, y pronto tuvo entre sus manos la virilidad erguida de Sasuke. Inició acariciando con los dedos muy suavemente, en forma terriblemente suave y ligera, y después resolvió a ir más rápido, cada vez más…

Sasuke exclamó otro grito excitado, pues todo era demasiado para el. Tanta acción, tanta locura en un mismo momento… acabaría por hacerlos llegar al límite en segundos.

Y así fue.

Tras embestidas desesperadas y gemidos ahogados, los dos llegaron juntos al placer inminente que solo podían sentir cuando se tenían cerca. Sasuke sintió que la esencia de Naruto lo llenaba, la cual tocó cierta parte, algún recóndito lugar en su interior que hizo que el también sintiera que se le iba el alma, derramándose en las manos trigueñas del rubio.

**_Quiéreme otra vez  
Borra el dolor  
_**

Ambos estaban agotados, pero más satisfechos de si mismos y del otro que nunca. Naruto salió con cuidado de la ya suya entrada de Sasuke, y éste lo abrazó contra su pecho, protector como siempre lo había hecho. Sasuke apoyó su barbilla en los cabellos húmedos de Naruto, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los aromas de la habitación con un goce indescriptible.

-Ahora si podemos decir que somos el uno del otro, mi Naruto…- musitó momentos después, ya que recuperaron el aliento. Ambos seguían en la bañera, húmedos por los vapores, el agua que les llegaba a la cintura y sus esencias entremezcladas con el líquido que los rodeaba. Naruto alzó un poco el rostro, y solo sonrió antes de besarlo en los labios con una ternura indescriptible, la cual hasta a su destinatario sorprendió, pero aceptó más que satisfecho. Mantuvieron el roce por un tiempo indefinido; quizá fuesen segundos, tal vez minutos; o quizá una eternidad en la que ambos se perdían cada vez que sus pieles se rozaban en un contacto interminable.

**_Que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mí  
_**

Cuando se separaron, se abrazaron. Se abrazaron fuerte, sin inhibiciones, incluso más que aquella vez fuera de la Academia, donde se juraron amor eterno por primera vez.

-Te extrañé tanto Sasuke…- mustió el rubio en el oído de el Uchiha, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran juguetonas por sus orbes color cielo. Sasuke tomó el rostro de su chico y con una sonrisa enorme, con esa ternura que Naruto atesoraba, le retiró las lágrimas, para después besarle de nuevo.

-No vuelvas a llorar Naruto. No quiero verte sufrir jamás¿me oyes? Eres lo más importante en mi vida, en mi existencia en esta Tierra¿y quien sabe? También tras mi muerte serás mi única razón de haber existido en este lugar. Incluso si muriera, si alguno de los dos muriera, la esencia del otro quedaría grabada en la piel de uno por siempre… - volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, y con una sonrisa traviesa dijo- ¿O es que no juramos quedarnos el uno con el otro por siempre?

_**Dime que si  
Yo no quiero llorar  
**_

-Por supuesto- rió el rubio con ligereza, y se estrechó a Sasuke- tú también… Quédate a mi lado por siempre.

_**  
Regresa a mi**_

- - - -

La fulgurante luna bañaba la aldea escondida de la Hoja con sus reflejos plateados, acompañados de las brillantes y titilantes estrellas que adornaban cada centímetro del infinito firmamento. Era una vista hermosa, y más en aquella noche de frescor, donde el viento apacible se paseaba por las calles, llegando a cada lugar inimaginable de los alrededores.

-Eres una gran persona, Itachi.

Dos personas se hallaban posadas en la cima de las cabezas de los Hokages, donde su majestuosidad no podía pasar desapercibida. Uno de ellos era Itachi, el cual se encontraba de pie, junto a su interlocutor. El mayor de los Uchiha sonrió.

-Se lo merecían, era lo justo ¿no crees?- la persona junto a el sonrió también, y de improvisto se abrazó a la cintura de Itachi por detrás. Éste no replicó.

-¿Sabes? Esos chicos no podían haber hallado mejor ángel de la guarda que tu- susurró al oído del pelinegro, e Itachi cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento cálido acariciarle el lóbulo.

-Merecen ser felices, pase lo que pase… y quizá yo también necesite un poco de mi suerte.

Un arrebato, una caricia, un beso… todo en un segundo.

Toda esa magia, esas sonrisas en los labios de los beneficiados esa noche, esas caricias dadas con inocencia y esos roces provocados por el deseo, volaron por todas partes, perdiéndose en esa noche de fulgurante luna y promesas que jamás se permitirían romper jamás.

No nuevamente.

**-FIN-**

**- - - - **

**Notas de la autora:**¡Por fin acabé! (no me vean feo XD fue complicado seguir el hilo de la historia hasta aqui --). Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido mi historia hasta aqui, y por todo su apoyo nOn per no se alarmen, no dejaré en blanco a ese personaje misterioso, no... Próximamente:** Epílogo:_Confesiones_**

Reviews plis! nn

Matta ne! nOn


	8. Epílogo: Confesiones 1

**EPÍLOGO:**_Confesiones (Primera Parte)  
_

- - - - - - - - - -

Un manto opalino cubría las extensiones de la aldea. El cielo plomizo se reflejaba en la blancura del suelo, anunciando en sus arremolinadas nubes la pronta caída de más copos helados.

Esta escena podría no ser muy alentadora, mucho menos tentativa. Pero, al contrario de lo que parece, precisamente es esta época la más esperada del año.

Navidad.

Un viento helado estremeció la ciudad, pero no por eso se apagaron las llameantes almas de las hojas de la aldea.

Las chamarras, bufandas, e incluso guantes y gorros, se integraron rápidamente a la vestimenta usual de los habitantes de Konoha.

Las luces, los árboles ricamente adornados, los muérdagos colocado pícaramente sobre las puertas de hogares y negocios, los olores a comida que inundaban las fosas nasales de quien pasara cerca de una cocina, los regalos esperando a ser abiertos y los niños asomándose en las vitrinas de las tiendas, pensando con detenimiento que elegir de entre tantos juguetes y tesoros…

Si, la Navidad era definitivamente la mejor época del año en el pueblo. ¿O no es así?

-_Odio_ la Navidad – se quejó por décima vez en menos de media hora el pelinegro, acercando más su cuerpo a la flameante chimenea. Se estremeció. Aborrecía el frío, pues aunque no lo pareciera, prefería sentir la calidez en el ambiente. Desgraciadamente, los pants, la camisa de manga larga, la bufanda y los calcetines, mas la taza de café casi hirviendo en sus manos y la mirada burlona de cierto trigueño no ayudaban mucho.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke. No es tan malo como parece- masculló Naruto con una cuchara metida en su boca, haciendo que su sonrisa quedara algo desfigurada.

Sasuke solo miró al rubio con un tanto de ironía.

-Ja, y me lo dice el señor _'me-importa-poco-que-estemos-a-menos-tres-grados-y-como-helado-de-limon-cuando-se-me-pega-la-gana'_- espetó con sarcasmo el Uchiha, dando un sorbo a su humeante taza. Naruto solo enarcó una ceja y miró su cuenco medio vacío de helado de limón. Frunció el ceño.

-Yo no me quejo de que a ti te guste el café amargo, así que no te metas con mis helados- murmuró el rubio, ofendido. Sasuke miró la cara de Naruto, la cual se había convertido en un puchero demasiado tierno. El Uchiha rió, atrayendo al kitsune hacia sí, plantándole un corto beso en los labios fríos. Sonrió.

-Oh, tienes razón. Quizá tu helado no es tan malo… sabe bien en tus labios- susurró al oído del trigueño, y este rió. Naruto tomó un cojín en el cual había estado recargado momentos antes, y tuvo una idea.

Hacía ya un mes desde el incidente de Gaara, y Naruto se hallaba más que recuperado, pues la capacidad de sanación de Kyuubi le había ayudado mucho.

'_Hasta que ese zorro hace algo bueno' _había mencionado Naruto el primer día que ambos habían vuelto a estar juntos, y Sasuke pudo entrar en el rubio sin problemas.

Ambos ahora estaban tranquilos, podría decirse inmensamente felices, y en esos momentos precisamente era uno de los que más disfrutaban: sus clásicas peleas.

Naruto se hallaba en casa de los Uchiha en compañía de Sasuke. Ambos estaban en la sala de estar, tirados en la alfombra. Sasuke momentos antes había estado junto a la chimenea, maldiciendo la época del año, y Naruto acostado a su lado, comiendo su helado y con ropa algo ligera para semejante clima.

Pero ahora vemos a ambos shinobis teniendo una… ¿Guerra? en medio del salón.

-Kyaa¡Toma esto!- Naruto lanzó el cojín desde su posición en el suelo, y Sasuke lo esquivó con habilidad, un tanto sorprendido con la reacción tan infantil del rubicundo, pero rió. Dejó su taza a un lado y agarró el cojín, lanzándolo nuevamente, pero Naruto le lanzó otro, chocando éste en la cabeza del Uchiha.

-¡Ha, te di¡No puedes contra el próximo Hokage de Konoha!- se mofó el rubio con estridencia, pero entonces, sintió como sus muñecas eran capturadas y su cuerpo quedaba atrapado bajo el de un Sasuke burlón.

-¿Ah si, 'Hokage sama'? Pues tú no puedes contra el próximo capitán ANBU de Konoha. Y menos- Sasuke acercó su rostro al lóbulo del trigueño, y éste dio un ligero suspiro al sentir el aliento tibio en esa zona sensible- contra tu koi.

-Tramposo…- susurró también Naruto, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. El Uchiha no soltaba las muñecas del ojiazul, pero a éste no le molestaba. Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia

-Ahora verás…- la lengua húmeda y tibia paseó por el lóbulo del rubio, y éste soltó otro suspiro leve. El sonrojo apenas se vislumbraba en sus carrillos, pero aún así estaba presente. A Sasuke le encantaba jugar así con su kitsune, y muchas de esas veces las cosas acababan en algo más… pervertido.

La lengua anhelante bajó por el cuello, y llegó nuevamente a los labios fríos del chico, calentándolos por la humedad tibia. Naruto cerró sus ojos, dejándose hacer.

Sasuke bajó nuevamente por el cuello, soplando levemente en la piel húmeda por la saliva, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.

Comenzaba a excitarse.

Mientras el pelinegro se entretenía con la base del cuello de Naruto, soltó una de sus muñecas para acariciar bajo su camisa, y entonces el ojiazul aprovechó.

-¡Te tengo!- gritó el kitsune, rodando encima de Sasuke, quedando el pelinegro bajo el cuerpo moreno de Naruto. Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, atónito.

-¿Pero que…?- Naruto no lo dejó terminar, pues selló los labios de Sasuke con los suyos, los cuales ya se hallaban ardientes por el contacto. Le sostuvo el fogoso beso hasta que el aire se les fue a ambos.

Jadeaban.

-Si que eres el número uno en sorprender a la gente, Naruto…- el trigueño sonrió pícaramente y deslizó una mano bajo la camisa de Sasuke. Este se estremeció. El frío del ambiente aún estaba presente, aunque conforme avanzaban las caricias, lentamente se iba extinguiendo, dando paso a un calor reconfortante y placentero.

Los shinobis siguieron con su jugueteo toda la tarde, sin llegar a más. El crepúsculo debiera ya asomar por el cielo cuando ambos ya estaban tirados en el sofá.

Sasuke estaba tendido sobre éste, y en su pecho se hallaba Naruto, abrazando al pelinegro por el cuello. Ambos descansaban tras su provocativo juego, y miraban atentos las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea carbonizada.

Sentían paz. Una paz que hacía tiempo no tenían.

Como en invierno las noches son más largas, la oscuridad cernía la casa de los Uchiha. Solo el reflejo anaranjado de la chimenea alumbraba a los dos ninjas, haciendo que sus contornos se tiñeran de ámbar por la luz que el fuego les regalaba.

El silencio era partícipe de la escena, y solo el crepitar de las llamas lo rompía.

-¿Sasuke...?

-¿Que sucede, Naruto?- susurró el Uchiha, acariciando los cabellos dorados de el kitsune. Este viró su rostro hasta quedar de frente con el de Sasuke. Los tonos naranjas se reflejaban en sus orbes oscuros y en toda su nívea piel, haciendo que se viese más atrayente. Naruto se sonrojó un poco.

-Verás… - titubeó el rubio, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros. Sasuke vio seriedad en el rostro de Naruto, y lo miró directamente a los ojos azules.- he estado pensando en… bueno…- notó que el rubio se sonrojaba, y no sabía como continuar. Se comenzó a intranquilizar.

-¿Qué te sucede, Naruto¿Tienes algún problema, o…?

-¡No, no! Es solo que…- Naruto tomó aire, decidido.- Creo que ya es hora de confesarles a nuestras personas más cercanas nuestra relación.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado. No se esperaba esa propuesta por parte del rubio, y a decir verdad, ni se le había pasado por la mente esa idea. Era cierto que Itachi sabía y aprobaba su relación, pero de ahí en más…

-¡No tiene que ser mucha gente! Solo Iruka sensei, Ero Sannin, Kakashi sensei…

-Naruto- interrumpió Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido. El rubio se calló.- sabes muy bien que a mi no me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada. Mucho menos que la gente sepa mis intimidades; soy alguien muy reservado. Y también poco me importa lo que la gente piense o diga de mi. - El trigueño, al oír eso, bajó la mirada. Lo sabía muy bien. Pero estaba cansado de ocultarle tan preciada situación a sus sensei. Odiaba esconderse de la gente, de los ojos de los demás…como si tantos años de miradas de indiferencia y odio por parte de la aldea no fuesen suficientes. - Pero…-Sasuke suspiró, resignado. Dio una pequeña sonrisa.- creo que tienes razón. Esto no solo me conlleva a mí, sino a ti también- acarició la mejilla del Uzumaki- así que hagámoslo.

Naruto alzó la vista, boquiabierto. Sonrió entonces, abrazando a su koi.

-¡Gracias baka¡Eres el mejor!- Sasuke enarcó una ceja, divertido, al oír eso de los labios de Naruto. Hacía mucho que no lo 'insultaba'.

-Oye, por cierto… Itachi aún no ha vuelto¿Verdad?- preguntó Naruto después de pasar su furor. Sasuke se revolvió un poco, y negó con la cabeza. Comenzaba a preocuparse un poco por su hermano. Hacía un mes que el Uchiha mayor había dejado la residencia, justo después de dejarles a ambos el 'regalo'.

-No te preocupes; Itachi sabe cuidarse bien- dijo de pronto el rubio, adivinando el pensamiento de Sasuke- aunque me intriga un poco saber donde esta… tenemos que darle las gracias.

Naruto se estiró un poco para alcanzar los labios del Uchiha, y los acarició con los suyos. Sasuke sonrió ante el gesto tan tierno del trigueño, y no resistió el abrazarlo. Era tan inocente, tan hermoso… tan incitante.

Volvieron a besarse suavemente. Sasuke no sabía como es que había sobrevivido tantos años sin el roce de la piel morena que en esos momentos le acariciaba el rostro y le regalaba un sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

Simplemente lo embriagaba.

-Sasuke…- susurró el trigueño de pronto. Había vuelto a esconder su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, y desde esa posición lo miraba a la cara- ¿Cómo les diremos a los demás lo que sentimos?

El rubio no había pensado en eso aún. Era cierto que tenía ansias por soltarles la noticia a los mayores, pero también se encontraba algo reacio ante la idea. Más bien… no sabía como expresarla. Sabía que amaba a Sasuke, y el también lo quería, pero decirlo era más complicado que eso.

Quizá por que ese sentimiento no se podía definir con palabras.

-Pues… no se, tu fuiste el de la idea, dobe.

-Diablos, derrochas sabiduría, Sasuke. ¡Baka!- añade con desdén el rubio, y una sonrisa arrogante se pasea por el rostro del aludido.

-Oh, tenemos a un egocéntrico en la casa- menciona el Uchiha con fingida inocencia, pero evidente altanería. Naruto enarca una ceja, enfadado.

-¡Si de egocentrismos hablamos, mírate en un espejo, Uchiha! – espeta el rubio, haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Era cierto que el rubio extrañaba a veces las peleas casuales, pero odiaba cuando Sasuke se ponía en el plan de _'soy-el-mejor-del-planeta'_. Un asco.

-Vale, no te enfades, hehe- Sasuke soltó una risa inocente, revolviendo los cabellos dorados. Naruto se limitó a sacarle la lengua y cerrar los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Al Uchiha le encantaba hacerle rabiar. – supongo que debería ser en algo privado, tu sabes... no pienso soltar algo así en medio de la calle en el puesto de ramen, como seguramente lo habrás pensado.

Mirada asesina por parte de Uzumaki. Aborrecía que le leyera el pensamiento.

-¿Y entonces el genio Uchiha decidió que…?

-Hagamos una cena aquí, en mi casa. Puede ser una especie de fiesta o algo así.

Silencio. Las llamas sonaban en la chimenea con un estruendo tal que le perforaba la mente a Naruto mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras. ¿Sasuke…dando una cena en su casa¿Una… fiesta?

-… ¿Estas enfermo o eres un extraterrestre que se ha apoderado de el cuerpo de Sasuke?- el Uchiha se asustó el observar como Naruto agarraba un kunai que, por azares del destino, estaba en el piso de el salón, y se lo colocaba en el cuello- ¡Mierda¿Qué has hecho con Sasuke?! – OK, lo de el extraterrestre quedaba muy infantil, pero no podía haber otra explicación. ¡Simplemente **no** podía!

-¡Ya basta Naruto! Soy yo¡baka!

-¿Bromeas¡Sasuke _JAMÁS_ haría una…una…!

-¿Fiesta?- Sasuke trata con todas sus fuerzas el contenerse una carcajada. ¿Tan antisocial era como para que la simple idea de gente conviviendo en su casa con su permiso hiciera que el rostro de Naruto se desencajara en una mueca de incredulidad?

No lo creía.- Naruto¿No estas exagerando un poco? –preguntó finalmente serio.

El rubio soltó el arma, y se sentó en el sofá. Sí, quizá estaba llevando las cosas muy lejos. ¡Pero es que a Sasuke, _su_ Sasuke, jamás le cruzaría por la mente esa idea!

Tomó aire y se relajó. Contó hasta 10 y dio unos cuantos puñetazos a una almohada, ante la mirada estoica del pelinegro.

Listo.

-Bien; ya me relaje… Dices que quieres dar una… una…

-Fiesta- aclaró Sasuke, con una media sonrisa. También se había sentado en el sillón y estaba con las piernas cruzadas. Naruto, en cambio, abrazaba un cojín, como queriéndose proteger de el 'extrañamente sociable Sasuke Uchiha'.

-Eso- susurró el trigueño, aún desconcertado.- pues bien… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una cena de Navidad?- añadió el ojiazul, sonriendo levemente. A pesar de que le extrañara la idea de Uchiha, le alegraba que quisiera ser un poco más tratable.

Sasuke meditó la idea, pero de pronto reparó en algo.

-Pero dobe¿Qué no es mañana nochebuena?

-¡Precisamente! –Naruto, con sus energías al cien, se levantó de un salto de del sillón con los brazos extendidos. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, entretenido. - ¡Así matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro! Mira, yo me encargo de decirles a Ero Sannin y a Iruka sensei, y tu te encargas de Kakashi sensei. ¿O es que quieres invitar a alguien más?-pregunta el rubio, y Sasuke se quedó viendo a un punto indefinido.

-Solo… a Itachi, pero el ya lo sabe. Es una lástima que no este…- Sasuke salió rápido de su ensimismamiento y le sonrió con sinceridad al trigueño- de acuerdo, yo me encargo de Kakashi. Pero ese no es el punto. Necesitamos adornos…

-De eso me encargo yo.- añade Naruto – tengo unos cuantos en mi casa.

-Comida… ¡Pero no pienso comer ramen!-puntualizó Sasuke, antes de que Naruto abriera la boca.-Ya se lo que se siente comer solo eso en una semana- espetó el pelinegro. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Lo arruinas, baka… de acuerdo, cocinarás. ¿Que más falta?

-Bebidas que seguro traerá Jiraiya… ¡Momento¿Cómo que _yo_ cocinare?- cuestiona el aludido. Naruto solo pone una mueca de malicia. Ahora era su turno de hacerlo rabiar.

-Pues claro; ¿O es que quieres comer ramen? Te recuerdo que soy un desastre en la cocina.- Bueno, eso también era cierto, recuerda Sasuke. Suspiró, resignado, pensando en hacer sopa de miso, okonomiyaki y quizá un poco de curry. Si, eso estaría bien.

Volvió a mirar al rubio, que se asomaba ahora por una ventana que daba a la calle, observando la nieve que caía.

Hubo un momento en el cual Sasuke pudo ver el reflejo de la nieve de la ventana en el rostro de Naruto, y el brillo níveo hacía que la expresión del chico tomase una belleza indescriptible, a la vez que una tristeza infinita. Parpadeó. ¿O acaso no era su imaginación y en realidad esa amargura se reflejaba en sus orbes azules?

-Sasuke- susurró el rubio de repente. Su voz denotaba melancolía. No era su imaginación.- Esta es la primer navidad que paso así. Tu sabes… es cierto que en años anteriores la pasábamos con Kakashi sensei, Sakura… Pero- Naruto viró su rostro que había estado hasta esos momentos fijo en la ventana, y el Uchiha observó con ligera sorpresa lágrimas en los orbes color cielo, aunque una sonrisa cruzaba la cara de Naruto.- es la primera vez que me siento sinceramente querido en esta época.-el rubio se limpió las lágrimas, y rió ligeramente.- Perdón; sé que suena estúpido, pero…

-Te comprendo- Sasuke rodeó a Naruto en un cálido abrazo, y éste le miró a los ojos.- se exactamente como te sientes, Naruto… ¿Sabes? Yo siempre odié la navidad. Y no solo por el frío del ambiente… sino por el frío que sentía en mi interior, en mi…

-En el corazón- terminó el ojiazul con un susurro, y Sasuke asintió.-yo también lo sentía… era detestable. Una sensación de soledad que se incrementa más y más al ver tanta gente feliz y yo no poder serlo; era tan intensa que daban ganas de…

-De desgarrar esa felicidad con tus puños y destruir todo- Naruto vio con sorpresa como Sasuke decía exactamente lo que había pensado, y éste rió. Se sentía igual.

-No cabe duda de que somos el uno para el otro-murmura el trigueño, acurrucándose en el regazo de Sasuke. Ambos se habían nuevamente acomodado en la alfombra del salón, y Uchiha había descorrido las cortinas de la ventana para observar la nieve caer.-solo nosotros hemos comprendido el dolor del otro por que lo hemos vivido en carne propia.

-Tienes razón.-corrobora el pelinegro, y de improviso cubre al trigueño con una manta, pues aunque no lo dijera, también se estaba congelando. Lo abraza por sobre ésta.- pero siento que no es momento de recordar el pasado. Muchas estupideces hemos hecho ya.

Sasuke paró en ese punto, y Naruto sabía por que. Lo de Orochimaru aún le dolía al Uchiha. Hubo un silencio seguido a ese comentario, en el cual ambos miraban ensimismados los copos helados caer al contraste de una noche sin estrellas.

Era como si éstas fuesen las que caían desde los cielos para traer esperanzas de una nueva vida para ambos.

-Sasuke….

-¿Si?

-¿Qué vas a cocinar para mañana? – pregunta inocentemente mordaz el rubio.

-¡Sabes que no me gusta cocinar!- suelta de repente el Uchiha. Naruto solo ríe.

-Tenía que vengarme de alguna manera…además, cocinas muy rico.-corrobora el rubio, y entonces un suave rosa tiñe las mejillas de el pelinegro. ¿Por qué diablos se turbaba por algo así?

-Desgraciado…- murmura Sasuke, ocultando su acongojo; Naruto solo le saca la lengua, divertido.

-Y tú eres un imbécil, desagradecido y pervertido- Sasuke mira colérico al rubio, dispuesto a replicar.- pero…- Naruto alza su cabeza y toma por la nuca a un Sasuke desprevenido, haciéndolo bajar y le da un beso de improvisto.- aún así te quiero.

El enojo se evaporó tan rápido como había aparecido, y Sasuke le sonrió con ternura. Lo abrazó por los hombros con fuerza, y alcanzó otra vez los labios del rubio.

-Yo también te quiero, dobe.

-Lo sé, baka- rió Naruto.

-¿Entonces por que me haces repetirlo? Sabes que no me gusta decir las cosas más de una vez…

-¡Desgraciado!

Y así ambos shinobis continúan con sus usuales peleas, pero ahora teñidas de amor y un poco de sarcasmo.

En este momento, solo quedaba confesarse ante sus sensei, y serían libres definitivamente.


	9. Epílogo: Confesiones 2

**EPÍLOGO:**_Confesiones _(segunda parte)

- - - - - - - - - -

-¿Bebidas?

-Listas- grita el Uchiha desde la cocina. Debía apurarse si quería terminar a tiempo.

-¿Adornos?

-Listos, aunque no era necesario que desfiguraras mi casa, Naruto…- Sasuke ve con horror como un montón de guirnaldas, flores rojas y muérdagos sobre las puertas le 'destruían' su casa.

-¡Solo cállate y responde!- suelta el rubio con apremio. Faltaba una maldita hora para que la gente llegara y se sentía nervioso. Quizá demasiado nervioso, pues no dejaba de repetirle a Sasuke las cosas que necesitaban para la reunión, y en momentos se agarraba gritándole sin motivo aparente. Los nervios de el Uchiha estaban siendo pacientes, pero un poco más y no se hacía responsable de sus actos. Detestaba que le gritaran, pero aún así aguantó.- ¿Ya casi acabas la cena¡Falta una hora!

-¡Maldita sea, en eso estoy!- grita de repente también el pelinegro, perdiendo el control. Estaba cansado, enfadado y todavía le faltaba la sopa de miso. Suspiró. El también estaba nervioso y necesitaba un baño _ahora_.

-OK, OK, no te pongas así.- Naruto había entrado a la cocina, y estaba sentado en una silla. Sasuke frunce el ceño, y agrega agua a la sopa. Ya casi terminaba.

Naruto agarró uno de los palillos que estaban acomodados en cada sitio de el comedor, y se puso a jugar con el. Después se paseó por la cocina por cinco minutos; volvió a sentarse y agarró una servilleta, rompiéndola en pedazos. Agarró un vaso con agua y repitió el ciclo. Sasuke estaba definitivamente harto.

-Naruto…-trató de llamarle. Éste estaba entretenido con el palillo, y Sasuke lo intentó nuevamente.- oye, Naruto….- nada. Sasuke se impacientó.- ¡Naruto!

El aludido se sobresaltó. Sasuke suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó inocente, y el Uchiha solo se le acercó; le quitó el palillo de la mano, devolviéndolo a su lugar. Tomó los restos de la servilleta y los tiró a la basura. Finalmente, llenó nuevamente el vaso de agua y se lo dio a un Naruto desconcertado, no sin antes besarlo cortamente.

-Sé que estas nervioso, pero haz favor de largarte de la cocina. Me estas desesperando con tus manías, así que espera en el salón.-Sasuke dijo esto con el mayor tacto posible, y Naruto asintió, un poco ofendido. El ya estaba arreglado, bañado y cambiado. Era obvio que estuviese nervioso¿Pues quien no?

Pero obedeció a la petición de su koi y se hundió en uno de los sillones de la residencia Uchiha.

Miró una mesita que estaba junto a la televisión, y vio la consola de Itachi. Sonrió, sabiendo como mataría el tiempo.

Sasuke por fin terminó la sopa. Le quedaba solo un cuarto de hora para arreglarse, así que se metió a la ducha rápidamente, con el agua muy caliente.

Se metió rápido a su habitación y se cambió con la ropa más decente que tuviera. Si, nuevamente negro.

Sin la presencia de Itachi, fácilmente se pudo meter a la habitación se su hermano mayor y robarle las sandalias oscuras. Total, no lo descubriría.

Notó que el rubio no hacía ruido en el piso de abajo, y cuando terminó de peinarse y colocarse colonia, bajó al salón.

-¡Vamos, desgraciado, vamos!- Naruto se encontraba más que ensimismado en el videojuego de Itachi, y animaba a su personaje a hacer bien los combos. Sasuke se paró a la entrada del salón, mirando como el kitsune disfrutaba. Definitivamente siempre sería un niño.

-Esa consola es sagrada para Itachi; si te descubre, te mata- el rubio oyó tras de sí la voz grave de Sasuke, y se viró. Lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. Sasuke se veía sencillamente… espectacular. Notó un pequeño detalle en sus pies y rió. Se sabía la historia de las sandalias.

-Pues lo mismo te digo a ti, Sasuke- dijo son una risa ligera, señalando los zapatos. Sasuke se limitó a alzar los hombros con altanería, y se sentó en el sillón, observando como Naruto derrotaba a su contrincante en el videojuego, y por lo mismo celebraba con estruendo.

-Mientras no se entere, no hay problema- dice colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, y cerrando los ojos con arrogancia. Naruto sonríe.

-Entonces lo mismo aplica a mí. Mientras no se entere…

-¿Y acaso creían que no me iba a enterar?

Silencio.

Y repentinamente, una nube de humo se hace presente en el centro del salón. Naruto suelta la consola, y Sasuke se incorpora del sillón. De debajo de éste saca un estuche de kunais, y le lanza uno a Naruto, que lo toma al vuelo.

Ambos se colocan en posición de batalla, dispuestos a pelear con…

-¿I…Itachi?

-El mismo- dice éste alegremente, haciendo que el humo se dispersara. Llevaba una capa de viaje, una maleta pequeña y una bolsa de papel marrón en la mano. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de los dos menores fue el águila albina que llevaba el Uchiha mayor sobre el hombro

-Oh, así que ambos han masacrado mi casa y mis cosas en mi ausencia- susurra, paseando los ojos oscuros por las decoraciones de la casa, su consola tirada en el piso, la televisión aún prendida, sus sandalias en pies de su hermano menor y finalmente, las caras de sorpresa y quizá un poco de horror de Sasuke y Naruto.- ¿Pero que les pasa¿Acaso no van a saludarme, ni preguntarme como estoy? No los mataré por las sandalias ni la consola. Total, es navidad.

Sasuke suelta el kunai en el piso, y le pega un puñetazo en la mejilla a Itachi. Éste mira consternado a su hermano, y el águila hace una pequeña exclamación de inconformidad.

-¡Sasuke¿Qué diablos…?- no acabó Naruto su exclamación, cuando vio que el pelinegro abrazaba a su hermano mayor. Itachi correspondió al abrazo, y le murmuró algo al oído a Sasuke. Éste rió y asintió, sonrojado.

-Eres un imbécil, Itachi.- le dice Sasuke a su hermano- pero gracias. Y si, si nos gustó el regalo.- Naruto, que momentos antes estaba desconcertado, abrió mucho los ojos, y asintió, sonrojándose. Sasuke rió ante ese gesto, e Itachi sonrió.

-Me alegra que ambos se hayan reconciliado- el mayor se sentó en el sillón de la sala pesadamente. Soltó la maleta y cerró los ojos- ¡vaya! Que viaje tan cansado.- dice éste en un suspiro.

-¿Pero donde diablos estabas, nii san¡Estuve…- Naruto se aclaró un poco la garganta, y Sasuke se corrigió- bueno, _estuvimos_ preocupados por ti! Dios, dijiste 'unos cuantos días' que se transformaron en semanas¡y después un mes completo!

-Oh, vamos, no me reproches, ototo kun- le dice el pelinegro al menor. Éste frunce el ceño, cohibido. Naruto suelta una risita.- además, ese viaje fue muy productivo…- el Uchiha mayor acaricia la cabeza color ámbar de el águila, y ésta cierra los ojos, complacida. Naruto se percata de una cosa.

-Itachi¿Y esa águila? No la tenías contigo antes, que yo sepa- menciona el rubio con interés. Sasuke también mira a su hermano, esperando una explicación.

-Oh, ella, hehe. Si, bueno, es una larga historia, y pues…

Un suave tintineo se oye en la puerta, y después el sonido del timbre. Itachi se sobresalta un poco, y se calla de repente. Mira entonces las ropas de los shinobis, y repara en el olor a comida en la cocina. Frunce el ceño con enojo.

-¿Iban a tener una fiesta y no me invitan? Son unos hermanos malos…

-¡Te recuerdo que no teníamos ni la más remota idea de donde estabas! Además, no es precisamente una fiesta…- Sasuke va bajando la voz, y nuevamente se oye el timbre en la puerta.- ¡Itachi, tienes exactamente veinte minutos para bañarte, arreglarte y bajar si quieres cenar!- replica el Uchiha menor, e Itachi solo arquea una ceja, característica que, según pudo notar Naruto, solo los Uchiha podían tener con ese semblante de ironía tan distintivo.

-Ya voy, jefe…- murmura el mayor, y se levanta pesadamente del sillón. Toma la maleta y la bolsa, y se dirige a las escaleras, aún con el águila. Pero antes, pone una mano en el hombro de Naruto, y le susurra – me alegra que seas parte de la familia, Naruto. En serio.

Después de eso, Itachi le dirige una sonrisa, y sube las escaleras mientras Sasuke se dispone a abrir la puerta.

Naruto solo se queda estático en su lugar, apreciando por primera vez lo que es tener algo a que llamarle 'familia'. Sentía algo cálido en su pecho, y lo reconoció como cariño.

-¡Okaeri nasai!-oye gritar el rubio a Iruka, el cual siempre era muy respetuoso. Jiraiya solo se limitó al 'Okaeri' y Kakashi simplemente su clásico '¡Yo!'

-Tadaima- dice Sasuke haciendo una leve reverencia, y los dejó pasar, sonriendo levemente.

-Ohh¡Feliz Navidad, Naruto kun!-dice alegre Iruka al entrar al salón, y Naruto se salió rápido de su ensimismamiento. Corre hacia el moreno, sonriendo, y abraza a quien considera como su padre.

-¡Iruka sensei¡Hacía mucho que no lo veía!- dice el rubio emocionado, e Iruka ríe paternalmente. También lo consideraba como su hijo.

-¿Y no nos saludas a nosotros, niñato desconsiderado?- el ojiazul observa a el sannin de las ranas sonreírle, cargando varias botellas de sake y otras bebidas extrañas, y puede percibir como Kakashi sonríe también bajo su máscara. Naruto va rápido a saludar a sus mayores, mientras Sasuke lo observa. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Naruto tan alegre como en ese momento.

'_Bueno, eso es lo que más me gusta de el; su voluble forma de ser'-_ piensa éste, y sonriendo más pronunciadamente, conduce a todos al salón.

Tras una velada de risas, bromas por parte de Jiraiya y Kakashi sobre la decoración de la casa de Sasuke, ante el enfado de éste; bebida a más no poder, una cena suculenta que Itachi se perdió, y los clásicos regalos de navidad, los más jóvenes reunieron a los mayores en el salón.

-Bueno, Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que con tanta urgencia nos querías decir?- preguntó entonces Jiraiya, sacando el tema de improvisto. Se le notaba un poco sonrojado. Evidentemente había tomado sake de más. Iruka asintió gravemente.

-Es cierto, Sasuke. Dijiste que había algo que nos querían comentar- corroboró el de cabello platino, mirando fijamente a su antiguo pupilo.

A Sasuke le temblaban las manos. Naruto tragó saliva, y se sentó en el sillón frente a los mayores, junto al pelinegro. Volvió a tragar saliva. Estaba demasiado nervioso, y notó que Sasuke también, pues temblaba ligeramente y se había puesto un poco más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Sasuke¿Te sientes mal? Estás pálido.- comentó entonces Iruka, tratando de checar la temperatura del chico, pero éste sonrió, apenado.

-n...no es nada…- tomó aire. ¡Diablos, incluso su voz temblaba! Miró al rubio, el cual se aferraba fuerte al sillón. Naruto estaba incluso más nervioso que el, pues pudo ver como un sudor recorría su sien. Suspiró nuevamente, y de improvisto tomó la mano del ojiazul, detalle que los mayores notaron. Éste se sobresaltó un poco, pero lo miró, sonriendo.

Sasuke entonces sintió el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

-Queremos decirles que… Naruto y yo… bueno, nosotros…- Bueno¿Era su imaginación o su lengua estaba contra el? Cerró los ojos otra vez, y cuando estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, oyó la voz estridente de Naruto.

-¡Maldición, que estamos juntos, datte bayo!- Sasuke observó con los ojos oscuros muy abiertos como el rubio respiraba agitado; éste sentía que un gran peso se había alejado de su corazón, y se tiró en el sillón, apesumbrado.- vaya, no era tan difícil como parecía…

El Uchiha bajó el cabeza, sonrojado, esperando la exclamación de sorpresa, quizá enfado, o incluso repugnancia… pero eso jamás llegó.

Se atrevió a mirar a los hombres, los cuales les miraban sonrientes, excepto quizá Jiraiya, que se le notaba un poco enojado.

-¡Vaya, hasta que se animan a aceptarlo! Jiraiya, me debes doscientos ryos- exclama un alegre Kakashi, mientras el sannin murmura algo de las apuestas inadecuadas, e Iruka solo niega con la cabeza ante la actitud infantil de Kakashi.

Los shinobis menores se quedan en blanco.

-Pe…Pero… ¿Esto significa que ustedes… ustedes ya…?- Murmura Naruto, atrayendo la atención de los tres.

-¿Qué si ya lo sabíamos¡Pues claro! Aunque era solo una suposición, estábamos al tanto. Se les nota a leguas- los dos chicos se sonrojaron, y observaron al piso.

-Oh vamos, Naruto. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Tu tampoco, Sasuke. – dice Iruka entonces, al mirar las reacciones de sus ex alumnos. Tras titubear un momento, Iruka abraza a Kakashi, haciendo que éste se exalte un poco.- ¿Saben? Nosotros también estamos juntos.- añade con una risa el moreno, y Kakashi sonríe también, aferrando a Umino. Ambos se sonrojan un poco.

Naruto y Sasuke miran entonces a sus sensei, y se quedan en blanco. Jiraiya se limita a observar el techo, aburrido. Estaba enfadado por que las sospechas de Kakashi e Iruka eran ciertas, además había perdido los 200 ryos en la apuesta, y, sobre todo, había perdido a su posible nuevo acompañante a espiar chicas. Definitivamente no era su día.

-Pe…pero… ¡¿Ustedes también?! – Grita el Uzumaki de improvisto, y la pareja mayor asiente.- ¡Pero jamás… ustedes no…¡No lo parecía!- añadía alarmado el rubio. No podía creer que sus sensei también fuesen pareja.

-Eso es por despistado, niño.- añade con aburrimiento Jiraiya, que había sacado su pipa. Dio una calada, pensativo. Miró entonces al Uchiha, y le habló con voz seria- Uchiha… según tengo entendido, una de tus ambiciones era revivir tu clan. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, si Naruto no puede tener hijos?- mirada mordaz por parte del sannin. No perdería a su compañero de espionaje tan fácil.

Sasuke se sobresaltó, reparando de pronto en ese pequeño detalle. Si, era cierto que no podría concebir hijos, y por consiguiente no habría seguimiento al clan. Una más de sus ambiciones… frustrada.

Miró al rubicundo, el cual observaba al piso. Su rostro denotaba un poco de tristeza. El sabía que Sasuke no podría resucitar su clan, y sentía parte de la culpa en su pecho.

El pelinegro frunció entonces el ceño, tras un largo rato de pensarlo. Tomó la mano de Naruto, el cual lo observó sobrecogido. Sasuke sonrió.

-Entonces el clan Uchiha morirá conmigo.- miró a los ojos al trigueño y le sonrió más pronunciadamente. Éste también le correspondió.

-Hey, hey¿Entones para que creen que están los hermanos? – dice una voz proveniente de la entrada del salón. Todos los shinobis se sobresaltan, y observan a Itachi en el umbral, sonriente. Llevaba un tarje de fiesta, sacado de quién sabe donde. Sasuke entonces le mira, estupefacto.

-¿A que te refieres, Itachi?

-Bueno…- comienza el Uchiha mayor, haciendo un ademán de estar pensando- yo ya sé la relación que tienes con Naruto, y es evidente que no podrán tener hijos. Una lástima.- dice con algo de acongojo, y Sasuke solo frunce el ceño, más confundido.- ¡Pero! Eso no significa que yo no pueda tenerlos¿Verdad?

Todos en el salón miran al Uchiha mayor, sobre todo Sasuke. No había reparado en el pequeño factor llamado 'hermano mayor' en cuanto a la resurrección del clan. Sonrió para si; finalmente una de sus ambiciones más preciadas sería cumplida.

-Y supongo- dijo de improvisto Kakashi, rompiendo el silencio- que la persona que se halla en la escalera es la que te ayudará a lograr tu cometido. ¿O me equivoco, Itachi?

Todos entonces dirigen su mirada a la escalera, la cual se halla cubierta en penumbras. Itachi le sonríe al ninja copia, y regresa sus pasos para ayudar a la persona a bajar.

Una bella chica de estatura mediana y cabello muy rubio sale de las tinieblas del brazo del Uchiha mayor. Llevaba puesto un kimono blanco muy hermoso, y en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

Naruto y Kakashi abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos. Y entonces, ambos se pusieron en acción.

Naruto agarró el porta kunais que había dejado Sasuke anteriormente en el piso, y agarrando dos se lanzó en dirección a Itachi y la chica. Se colocó tras ellos, amenazándolos con las armas en sus gargantas; mientras, Kakashi ya tenía su Chidori preparado.

-¡¿Pero que demonios les pasa, Naruto, Kakashi?!- grita Sasuke al ver la escena. Iruka y Jiraiya también tenían idea de quien era, y se hallaban en pose de batalla. Solo Sasuke no comprendía que sucedía.

-¡Sasuke, ella es una Akatsuki!- gritó el rubio, presionando más el kunai contra la yugular de la rubia. Ni ésta ni Itachi se inmutaban. Ambos habían adquirido una expresión seria, y miraban a sus atacantes.

Sasuke se quedó entonces helado. Sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas, y activó su sharingan inmediatamente. Se acercó a Itachi, tomando un kunai nuevamente, y se lo colocó en el corazón.

-Desgraciado… así que no habías cambiado después de todo…- el tono de odio en su voz era palpable. Itachi solo le miró a los ojos, y activó su sharingan también. Sasuke pareció inmune a eso, y siguió susurrando con el rencor impregnado en sus palabras- ¿Cómo te atreves a meter a una de esas personas a mi casa, y más, ponerle el kimono de mi madre?

-Mira, Sasuke. En primera, y para que podamos hablar como gente civilizada, debo decirte que el Akatsuki murió.- Itachi miró a la chica, y ésta asintió. El Uchiha volvió a mirar a su hermano- ella es Deidara. Es cierto que perteneció a la organización, pero… diablos, gente. Si sueltan sus armas, podremos hablar como gente normal…

-¡Ella no es una persona normal¡Es una psicópata!- grita entonces Naruto, y Deidara lo observa de reojo. Hace un ademán rápido, arrebatándole el kunai. Todos se preparan para atacar, cuando la joven simplemente se limita a sonreír.

Y corta suavemente una fina línea que rápidamente se llena de sangre en su cuello.

-Si quieren matarme, tienen todo el derecho. No me opondré. Pero por favor óigannos a Itachi kun y a mi. – su voz era calma, pausada; nada propio de una chica que se desangra en medio de un salón.

-¡Deidara!-Itachi desactiva su doujutsu, y le arrebata el kunai ensangrentado a la chica, que se sujeta el cuello con una ligera expresión de dolor. La abraza por los hombros.- no había necesidad de…

-Si la había, Itachi kun. Comprendo lo que todos sienten…- mira entonces a un Naruto demasiado confundido, que ya había bajado su arma. Y después a Sasuke que también había retirado el kunai de su pecho. Sonrió.

Sasuke entonces la miró a los ojos. Se notaba en ella un espíritu de lucha escondido, pero éste se aplacaba cuando la joven hablaba u observaba Itachi. Frunció el ceño, aún huraño.

-Te escucharemos- le dijo con voz grave y susurrante. Se alzó y le clavó el sharingan en los orbes azules de ella- pero, cuidado. Solo lo hago por que mi hermano, aparentemente, si cambió. _Solo_ lo hago por el. Pero a los dos- añade, mirando a Itachi y a Deidara.- un paso en falso, y sus vidas son mías.

Itachi le sonrió a su hermano, y Deidara suspiró, aliviada. Sabía que no era muy buena idea llegar de improvisto a la casa de los uchiha, pero tenía que ser Itachi el de las grandes ideas. En fin, que se le iba a hacer.

-No soy tan estúpida como para pelear con tres jounin, un ANBU y un sannin.- dice ésta divertida, tratando de hacer que el ambiente se tranquilizara. Su broma no fue muy bien recibida, y se mordió el labio.

-Oh, es verdad. Primero debemos sentarnos.- Los mayores se acomodan en el sillón que habían estado anteriormente, aún alerta. Sasuke y Naruto se sientan en otro, junto a un sillón individual, donde Itachi había cedido el asiento a Deidara y el se hallaba recargado en el reposabrazos. Tomó aire y empezó su relato.

-Bien… como dije, ella es Deidara. Y si, trabajó para la organización Akatsuki conmigo.

-Pero no habías dicho que habían muerto todos en la rebelión- dijo entonces Sasuke, interrumpiendo al mayor. Itachi lo mira directamente.

-¿Y crees que una rebelión se hace con una sola persona, Sasuke? Deidara fue mi soporte en cuanto a rebelión. En realidad, sin ella no estaría aquí.- Itachi coloca una mano en el hombro de la joven, y le sonríe. Deidara le corresponde, y mientras tanto aplica un jutsu de sanación en su cuello. La luz verdosa hace que la herida se cierre, pero la sangre ya había salpicado el kimono. Sasuke vio esto con desagrado.

-¿Y me podrías explicar que hace con el kimono de madre¡Ese estaba reservado para…!- Itachi le para alzando una mano, y se sonroja un poco. Se aclara la garganta entonces.

-Permíteme terminar, Sasuke. Tras la masacre en la guarida de Akatsuki, ambos nos hallábamos solos. Ella cuidó algunas heridas que yo tenía, y yo la cuidé a ella. Ambos sabíamos perfectamente que nuestras aldeas nos habían desterrado, y Deidara simplemente no podía regresar al país de la Tierra; pues el Tsuchikage la mataría. En ese país no hay consideraciones de nada… el sistema es peor que el de Konoha, aquí somos gente civilizada…

-Calla y sigue relatando- exige el Uchiha menor. Si ya había comenzado su hermano con sus cosas del Akatsuki, era mejor que continuara. No le gustaba que abandonaran las cosas a medias. Itachi hizo una leve mueca de indignación, pero continuó.

-Decidimos que era mejor ir a Sunagakure. Deidara tenía algunos conocidos por que su compañero del Akatsuki era originario de ahí.

-Akasuna No Sasori…- murmuró Naruto, recordando a Chiyo sama. Miró a la joven, que asintió.

-Me rendí ante el Kazekage, y éste, tras sacarme la mayor información que pudo, me aceptó en sus filas de ninjas. Ya hace tiempo de que sirvo a la familia de Gaara sama.-añadió sonriendo. Naruto solo se revolvió un poco. No le gustaba hablar de Gaara, no después de aquel incidente.

-Momento…- susurró entonces Sasuke, que ya estaba más relajado. Miró a su hermano.- ¡Así que era ella a quien estabas buscando el día del festival!- exclamó, entendiendo por fin.

-Pues claro. Dos años enteros sin saber nada de ella, y de pronto me dicen que vendrá a Konoha. ¿Quien no se emocionaría?- Deidara ríe suavemente ante el comentario de Itachi, y éste también responde a la risa.- Es una lástima que no la hallé, aunque… bueno…-Itachi se calló. Se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Podríamos… dejar el tema de ese día, por favor?- Todos miraron al rubio, que tenía los ojos clavados en sus rodillas, y se aferraba al sillón con fuerza. Le dolía. Aún le dolía el recuerdo de aquella noche, y el que hablaran de ella con semejante despreocupación lo enervaba.

Sasuke posó una mano en el hombro del rubio, y le sonrió nuevamente. Naruto le miró, y correspondió más levemente. Itachi entonces prosiguió.

-Y bueno, el resto ya lo saben. Hace un mes, Deidara me invitó a Sunagakure a pasar 'un par de días'- sonrió pícaramente, y la joven se sonrojó, mirando a la pared. Itachi seguía siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre.- y pues aprovechamos para pedir el traslado de Dei chan a Konoha…

-Entonces, eso explica el kimono- dice Sasuke finalmente. Itachi asiente.

-Así que recuerdas la utilidad del kimono; me alegra. Tardé años en hallarlo arriba, por eso no bajábamos- añadió el Uchiha, criticando el poco orden que su hermano tenía en cuanto a cosas importantes.

-Sasuke¿Qué tiene ese kimono de especial?- preguntó el rubio, y Sasuke le sonrió vagamente.

-Es un kimono matrimonial, Naruto.- reveló Jiraiya, mirando a la chica y respondiendo antes de que el Uchiha pudiese hacerlo.- así que ya te casas, Itachi… vaya, felicidades…

-Se equivoca, Jiraiya sama- Dice entonces Itachi, y toma la mano de Deidara, la cual se para del sillón y se coloca junto a la persona que ama.

-Ya estamos casados- añade ésta, y se abraza a la cintura de Itachi, que también la atrae hacia si.

Otro silencio sepulcral se apodera de la sala.

-¡¿Qué¡¿Y no nos avisaste¡¡Eres un desgraciado, Itachi!!- explota en ese momento Sasuke. El aludido se tapa las orejas, enfadado.

-Vale, vale, ya se que no estuvo bien. Pero, hey. Lo importante es que el clan revivirá¿No? – dice el mayor, y Deidara suspira.

-Ya te dije que no habrá hijos por ahora, Itachi kun- ele menciona ésta con cansancio. Itachi pone cara de sufrido.

-Pero, pero…

-Pero nada. Quizá en un futuro. Demonios¡Nos acabamos de casar y ya quieres hijos! Que les pasa a los hombres de hoy….

-Bueno, Dei chan, tu sabes la situación del clan y eso…

-No me vas a traumar. Ya dije que en unos años.- Deidara mira la cara triste de Itachi, y le sonríe. Era divertido hacer enojar a los Uchiha. Miró al hermano menor de su esposo, y se soltó de Itachi. Se dirigió a el, que se sorprendió un poco, pero se puso a la defensiva.

Deidara se hincó frente a Sasuke, e hizo una reverencia. El Uchiha menor se exaltó, y se sonrojó de sobremanera. No había necesidad de tanta formalidad.

-uchiha Sasuke, te juro por mi vida que jamás traicioné a Itachi. Y también te juro por mi vida que jamás quise hacerle daño a Naruto kun. Sé perfectamente como te sientes con esto; muchas emociones por un día. Pero… prometo tratar de cambiar así como Itachi kun lo ha hecho contigo.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco. Tras meditar por un momento, le tendió un brazo a Deidara, y la ayudó a levantarse. Él también se incorporó del sillón. La miró directo a los orbes azules.

-Si manchas de sangre indigna el kimono de mi madre, juro que te mataré. Por ahora es una tregua.- Sasuke habla serio, y Deidara nota las salpicaduras de escarlata en la seda blanca. Estaba apunto de disculparse, cuando un abrazo por parte de el menor la interrumpe.- Pero por el momento…Bienvenida a la familia, Deidara san.

Itachi miró la escena un poco conmovido, y se sintió realizado en ese momento. Sabía que la 'intrusión' de Deidara a la familia sería difícil, pero jamás se espero algo así. Había que darle tiempo a su hermano y a Naruto, que era el que había tenido contacto con ella en sus años de akatsuki, a que se acostumbraran a su presencia y la personaran; así como se habían acostumbrado y perdonado a el.

-¡Bueno! Creo que es momento de celebrar¿No?- Jiraiya interrumpe entonces el momento, y saca unas cuantas botellas de sake.- ¡Es navidad! Y además, debemos festejar la llegada de tan hermosa jovencita que…

-Sin mañas, Jiraiya- le espetó Kakashi, y tomó un vasito de sake- ¿brindamos? – añade bajándose la máscara por primera vez enfrente de alguien que no fuese Iruka, dejando a todos anonados.

La noche continué su curso, y el calor familiar se sentía en el ambiente.

Naruto se sentía finalmente en una familia; una familia que lo amaba y lo respetaba tal y como era.

Que lo valoraba a pesar de ser un contenedor.

Miró como Sasuke platicaba con Deidara y con Itachi, y vio una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Recordó el tiempo cuando era exageradamente extraño observar alguna otra clase de sonrisa o mueca que no fuese la de superioridad o altanería clásicas de el.

Naruto también se sonrió internamente. ¿Tanto había hecho cambiar su amor al Uchiha menor?

Regresamos con la pareja de casados, que eran las nuevas víctimas de un interrogatorio por parte de Sasuke. Tenía muchas dudas, y no se irían sin antes aclarárselas.

-¿Pero como llegó Deidara san a la casa? No recuerdo haber sentido ninguna presencia después de que llegaras tú, Itachi.

-¿Recuerdas el águila?- pregunta entonces Deidara, sonriendo. El menor asiente.- Era yo.- dice la chica, señalándose y sonriendo divertida. Sasuke lo medita por unos momentos, y también se ríe. ¿Cómo no se le pudo ocurrir antes?

-¿Y se van a quedar a vivir aquí?- pregunta el menor, algo contrariado. No es que le molestara la presencia de ambos, pero… sentía que no podría haber la suficiente intimidad con Naruto como quisiera. Itachi se percata de eso, y sonríe. Tiene un as bajo la manga.

-Sasuke… ¿Recuerdas la villa Uchiha?

-¡Pues claro que si! Aquí vivo, por si no lo has notado. – le espeta el menor, e Itachi le saca la lengua.

-Pues bien, la mandé a reconstruir. Así que si oyes ruidos extraños por la noche no te asustes.- menciona suavemente el meyor, y Deidara y Sasuke se le quedan viendo con mala cara.

-Serás pervertido…- murmura la chica, sonrojándose. Itachi se rasca la nuca.

-¿Pero por que? Yo lo decía por que habría trabajadores en las noches y en los días reconstruyendo la villa…- mira las caras rojas de su familia, y entonces cae en cuenta. También enrojece.- ¡Gahh, son unos perversos¡Yo no me refería a **eso**!

Naruto ríe al mirar la escena. Sasuke entonces decide dejar a la pareja con sus problemas maritales, y se acerca al rubio, abrazándolo de improviso por la cintura.

-Parece que tendremos que aguantar a Itachi con su novedad de esposa aquí en la casa.- le murmura al oído, y Naruto hace una mueca.

-Yo pelee con ella… sigo sin acostumbrarme a verla tan alegre, tan familiar a esta casa…. Me da mala espina. – concluye con un puchero el kitsune. Sasuke lo comprende, y ambos se sientan en el sillón. Nadie del salón les presta atención, pues cada quien está en sus cosas.

Deidara e Itachi se besan en el sillón individual, Jiraiya pelea con Kakashi sobre la apuesta con unas cuantas copas encima, mientras Iruka trata de controlar la situación.

-¿Sabes? A mi tampoco me convence esa Deidara… pero habrá que darle una oportunidad. Mi hermano fue odiado por mi por años, y mírame ahora.- le dice el pelinegro, sonriendo.- lo quiero tanto como hace años cuando éramos niños. Quiero creer en que esa chica cambiará también por la influencia de nii san.- concluye.

Naruto mira a su koi muy sorprendido, y le toma las manos.

-Sasuke…- le dice, mirándolo a los ojos. Sonríe con un dejo de maldad. -¡te estas volviendo un cursi de lo peor!- Naruto ríe a carcajadas, y el uchiha enrojece completamente.

-¡Cállate, dobe! Además- le dice, mirando al techo, avergonzado.- es tu culpa que yo halla cambiado tanto.- mirada directa a los orbes azul índigo de Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo, baka.

Un beso suave sella la noche, la cual es acompañada por risas, exclamaciones y sorpresas inesperadas. El manto oscuro que es el cielo se tiñe prontamente de un blanco arremolinado, haciendo que pequeñas motas heladas caigan desde el firmamento.

Así concluye la navidad de nuestros protagonistas. Una navidad muy inesperada, ciertamente sorprendente, y que si les hubiesen contado que eso pasaría, simplemente no lo creerían.

Pero ahí estaban amos, tomados de la mano y mirando como los copos se conglomeraban en el suelo ahora blanco de Konoha.

Dos esperanzas brillaban en sus corazones, y el comienzo de una nueva vida se abría para ambos.

Una vida juntos.

**FIN **

* * *

Notas de la autora: **FIN. TERMINADO. NO HABRA MAS!! **Dios XD por fin acabe!!!!!!!!!!! Casi un año y meses con el XD Gracias a todos por esperar tanto tiempo a estos epílogos XD los amoooo !! XDD perdon por tardar tanto, problemas mios ¬¬u apenas hace una semanapude empezar con los epílogos. 

Bueno, ja ne!! Gracias a todos XD**  
**


End file.
